Las Marcas del Pasado
by Endless Rage
Summary: Continua la aventura, los nuevos enemigos aparecen y todo ha llegado a un punto donde la calma prepara una tormenta donde el pasado reencontrara a Beast Boy con todo lo que fue antes de llegar a los Titanes.
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Sueño?

**Capitulo 1: ****¿Sueño?**

¿?: - ¡Hola mi pequeño tesoro!

…_, nuevamente estoy aquí, otra vez el mismo sueño._

¿?: - ¡Mi amor, ya volví!

…_, otra vez esto._

¿?: (sonido de un beso), - ¡Que feliz soy de tenerte!

_No entiendo que es lo que pasa aquí, no lo entiendo pero de alguna manera todo esto siempre me resulta tan familiar._

… _[¿Que?]_

… _[¿Qué pasa?]_

_Lo mismo de siempre, aunque trato nunca he podido pronunciar palabra alguna en este lugar, es extraño mis sueños habituales no se parecen a esto, pero de alguna manera tampoco es una pesadilla, es solo… solo… que quisiera saber que es esto._

¿?: - ¡Que acaso, no es la cosa más hermosa que has visto en todo el mundo!

…_, …_

¿?: - ¡Somos tan afortunados de ver algo así!

_Esas palabras, no se por que pero siempre me hacen sentir algo parecido a la nostalgia, aunque no entiendo por que me las dicen… _

(Observando como las voces murmuran otras cosas que no se alcanzan a entender, se acercan más pero lo único que se distinguen son una especie de siluetas ilegibles)

¿?: (acercando su mano) - ¡Es tan suave, parece tan frágil!

_Por que dice eso, no soy frágil, no soy suave… pero ese toque se sintió calido de una manera agradable._

¿?: (sintiendo otra mano más) - ¡Somos tan afortunados!

_Nuevamente esa sensación de alguna manera conozco estas voces y estas sensaciones, quisiera saber mas…_

_Estas voces, ¿Por qué siento que las he escuchado antes?, ¿Por qué se sienten tan agradables?_

¿?: - ¡A veces me arrepiento de haberlo traído, debimos esperar un poco más!

_A que se refiere con eso… _

(Una de las siluetas se inclina y extiende sus brazos)

¡¡¡Toc, toc!!!, ¡¡¡toc, toc!!!, ¡¡¡toc, toc!!!, ¡¡¡toc, toc!!!, ¡¡¡toc, toc!!!

(Abriendo los ojos y tocándose con la mano la frente sintiendo un sudor frió en ella)

¿?: (murmurando de manera adormilada) - Cielos, eso duro menos esta vez

¡¡¡Toc, toc!!!, ¡¡¡toc, toc!!!, ¡¡¡toc, toc!!!, ¡¡¡toc, toc!!!, ¡¡¡toc, toc!!!

¿?: (Dirigiéndose a la puerta) - Voy, voy ¿por que el escándalo?

¿?: (Pulsando el botón de la puerta) - Vaya manera de despertar a alguien.

Cy: - Nuevamente tarde, no puedo entenderlo vamos el almuerzo esta servido.

¿?: - Esta bien, lo siento.

Cy: - No te ofendas pero luces terrible.

¿?: - (cara de disgusto),…

Cy: - Hey dije que no te ofendieras.

¿?: [me pregunto que significa ese sueño y que tiene que ver conmigo, al menos esta vez no lo vi completo] (Cyborg continua hablando pero no se le presta atención a ninguna de sus palabras)

Cy: - Oye luces bastante distante, ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿?: (aun pensando) - …

Cy: - ¡¡¡Hey!!!

¿?: - … ¿Qué pasa?

Cy: - ¿seguro que estas bien?

¿?: - Descuida estoy bien, solo… me distraje… un poco

Cy: (un tanto incrédulo) – Claro, a todos nos pasa a veces.

(ya frente a la puerta del salón principal, los dos tienen una pequeña pausa)

Cy: - Cambia esa cara, relájate simplemente tuviste una pesadilla pero ya paso, no es para tanto

¿?: (murmurando en voz casi inaudible) – No fue solo "una pesadilla".

Cy: - ¿Dijiste algo?

¿?: - No olvídalo, tienes razón ya paso (aun con una mirada pensativa).

(una vez dentro del salón principal)

En voz grupal: - ¡Buenos días, Chico Bestia!

CB: - Buenos días, chicos

(En un extraño cambio de ambiente, una sombra rodeada de un lúgubre paisaje)

¿?: - Así que ya es el tiempo, pensé que aun faltaba para esto.

¿?: (viendo al cielo oscuro) - espero que todo salga bien.


	2. Capitulo 2 Abriendo el Telón

**Capitulo 2: ****Abriendo el Telón**

- Buenos días chicos – dijo el Chico Bestia con una voz bastante deprimida.

Mientras termina la frase se dirige hacia donde se encuentra el grupo desayunando, todos observan como el joven luce un semblante bastante decaído. Al tomar asiento observa a sus compañeros.

- Delicioso – dice Robin.

- Debo admitir que esto sabe muy bien – continuo Raven.

- Ciertamente esto esta delicioso Cyborg – agrego Starfire.

Cyborg al tiempo de estar oyendo los comentarios se encontraba comiendo de manera apresurada.

- Cuando Cyborg esta en la cocina – dice Cyborg con la boca llena - la comida es la mejor

- Chico bestia casi no has probado tu comida, es acaso ¿Qué tiene algo malo? – pregunta Starfire.

- Es extraño que no tengas el rostro cubierto de comida – comenta de manera sarcástica Raven.

- Chico Bestia ¿Pasa algo? – dice Robin en tono de curiosidad.

Aun con los comentarios de sus compañeros Chico bestia luce distraído en la mesa mientras toca su desayuno casi de manera robótica.

- Descuiden solo tuvo una pesadilla y aun esta pensativo por ella – contesta Cyborg de manera risueña.

- ¿Que te preocupa compañero? – comenta de manera preocupada Starfire.

- Descuiden amigos creo que Cyborg tiene razón solo se trata de un mal sueño eso es todo – responde el Chico Bestia.

- Vamos bestita, come tu desayuno es tu favorito incluso use tofu extra – dice Cyborg mientras palmea la espalda de Chico Bestia.

Después de unos pocos minutos Chico Bestia se levanta ante la mirada de sus amigos, mientras se dirije a la puerta del salón principal.

- Chicos les molestaría si me adelanto al cuarto de entrenamiento – dice Chico Bestia mientras camina – creo que no tengo mucho apetito.

Este último comentario deja a los demás titanes algo inquietos.

- Chico bestia te molestaría si – dice Starfire en tono dulce.

- Adelante, es tuyo – contesta Chico Bestia interrumpiendo a la joven.

Mientras la puerta del salón principal se cierra tras la espalda del joven verde, los demás titanes continúan desayunando, aunque en dos de ellos se observa una leve mueca de preocupación.

- No quiero parecer exagerado pero ¿Han notado que el Chico Bestia ha estado un poco extraño en estos días? – les pregunta Robin a los demás de manera casual.

- Vamos Robin, el chico ha estado un poco triste estos días pero eso es todo, no es algo de que preocuparse pronto será el mismo pequeño terremoto de siempre – responde Cyborg.

- Quizás Robin tenga un poco de razón – responde Raven bajando un poco el rostro - yo también he observado cosas un tanto extrañas en el CB.

- Yo digo que solo es algo pasajero, solo debemos darle algo de espacio – habla nuevamente Cyborg.

- ¿Que opinas Star? – pregunta Robin.

- Tal vez solo se siente un poco triste – contesta Starfire mientras deja el plato del Chico Bestia – recuerden que en estos días fue cuando…

Todos bajan la mirada y se crea un silencio incomodo se crea dentro de la habitación y todos los titanes continúan desayunando de una manera normal.

A la par del desayuno de los titanes en el laboratorio de desarrollo tecnológico de las empresas Wayne en uno de los extremos de Jump City una escena bastante particular se comienza a desarrollar, 2 camionetas de aspecto militar color negro se detienen frente a la entrada.

- Buenos días – saluda un guardia – su permiso por favor.

- Buenos días, aquí tiene – recibe respuesta por parte del conductor.

- Un momento por favor – dice el guardia mientras se dirige a la caseta.

Al momento de que el guardia da la espalda a la camioneta una de las ventanillas baja y un rayo parecido a un relámpago sale de esta, dejando inconsciente al guardia.

- Caballeros por favor procedan – dice una voz dentro de la camioneta.

De la camioneta de la parte trasera salen 2 personas las cuales toman al guardia y proceden a abrir la reja de entrada.

- Una vez que nos detengamos caballeros inicien la Fase 1 de la operación y recuerden tenemos un horario así que nada de distracciones – dice la misma voz pero a manera de orden para después pasar a un tono se susurro – tiempo de volvernos a ver mis queridos archirivales.

Volviendo al salón de la Torre T ya ha terminado el desayuno, después de esperar un poco todos se dirigen al cuarto de entrenamiento.

- Te digo que si cambiaras el material de tus discos por esta nueva aleación tendrías un mejor rendimiento – comenta Cyborg dirigiéndose a Robin.

- Créeme ya lo intente pero en realidad crean mas inestabilidad en el centro de gravedad – contesta Robin.

- Raven más tarde te importaría compartir conmigo el ritual terrícola de ir de compras – dice Starfire en tono alegre.

- Creo que no – responde Raven de manera cortante.

- Me sorprende que Chico Bestia aun no termine de entrenar – comenta Cyborg.

- Quizás se haya quedado dormido – dice Starfire.

- Ya ha pasado antes – agrega Raven

- Vamos chicos eso solo a ocurrido un par de veces pero no significa que siempre sea lo mismo – dice Robin mientras sonríe.

Al terminar la frase la puerta del cuarto de entrenamiento se abre dejando ver a Robin y a los demás a un Chico Bestia realizando una singular rutina de golpeo a 6 sacos de arena, en la cual combina una serie de movimientos acrobáticos y movimientos de combate, de repente este para y respira profundamente dejándose caer de espalda.

- ¡Chico bestia te encuentras bien! – en voz coral a excepción de Raven.

Lo único que ven es a un Chico Bestia cubierto de sudor, bastante agitado pero no reciben respuesta alguna.

- Chicos ¿pasa algo malo? – responde sorprendido el Chico Bestia.

- Creo que eso nos lo deberías decir tú – dice Robin en tono preocupado.

- No se de que me hablas – vuelve a responder Chico Bestia al tiempo que se levanta.

- Por donde deberíamos empezar por el hecho de que te caíste o por lo que te vimos haciendo – exclama Raven.

- En eso tiene razón Raven que era esa locura que estabas haciendo y que paso al final – continuo Cyborg

- Si Chico Bestia tenemos curiosidad – agrego Starfire.

- Si no les importa preferiría no hablar al respecto, solo les diré que la caída fue por un recuerdo – responde Chico Bestia en tono triste – así que creo que me retiro yo ya termine por hoy.

- Chico Bestia espera un poco… - dice Starfire pero es interrumpida por una señal de negativa de Robin.

- Espera un poco… - dice Raven y a su vez es interrumpida por Cyborg.

Las chicas miran a Chico Bestia salir de la habitación, para después mirar de manera amenazadora tanto a Robin como a Cyborg.

- Chicas no nos mal entiendan – alega Robin.

- Si, no es que no nos importe lo que paso, pero si el no nos lo dice no podemos hacer nada – continua Cyborg.

- Pero es que… - comienza Starfire solo para ser nuevamente interrumpida esta vez por Raven.

- Ellos tienen razón – bajando la mirada – creo que mejor voy a meditar.

Ahora la que sale de la habitación es Raven, mientras el resto comienzan sus rutinas de entrenamiento.

Nuevamente en las instalaciones Wayne, el panorama parece completamente normal en el exterior del complejo, ya que no se presentan rastros de lucha o movimientos de alarma a la par el interior del edificio se encuentra en total calma con la diferencia de unos cuantos rasgos de lucha, tanto guardias como empleados se encuentran inconcientes y completamente inmovilizados, solo un grupo pequeño de sombras se moviliza en el interior.

- Sector 8 en orden – dice una voz por un comunicador.

- Excelente, todo según el horario – contesta otra voz a la vez que se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Procedan a Fase 2, preparen el escenario pronto llamaremos a los actores y son profesionales así que quiero que todo sea perfecto – agrega la misma voz.

- Entendido iniciando Fase 2 – contesta un grupo de voces en tono militar.

En el salón principal de la Torre T, Raven se encuentra meditando frente al ventanal central, un sonido es percibido en su meditación es la puerta que abre dejando pasar al Chico Bestia este continua en su estado pensativo y camina hasta situarse frente al ventanal a escasos dos metros de Raven.

- Chico Bestia si no te importa quisiera un poco de paz para meditar – alega Raven sin abrir los ojos.

Raven no recibe ninguna respuesta.

- Chico Bestia por favor déjame sola para poder meditar – alega nuevamente Raven

Al igual que la vez anterior la respuesta no llega

- Chico Bestia por última vez – dice Raven un tanto molesta perdiendo su postura de meditación – quiero…

Antes de terminar la oración Raven nota que Chico Bestia mantiene una mirada fija en el panorama que se ve desde la Torre T.

- Disculpa Raven no te vi, perdón creo que interrumpí tu meditación – dice Chico Bestia casi murmurando.

- Creo que soy yo quien te debe una disculpa – responde Raven un tanto sonrojada – exagere y creo que quien te interrumpió fui yo.

- Yo quisiera preguntarte algo – continua Raven con voz temblorosa – es algo personal.

- Dime – dice Chico Bestia.

- La forma en que has estado actuando en estos días tiene alguna relación – dice Raven al tiempo que se acerca al Chico Bestia - con que hace cerca de un año conocimos a Terra.

En la cara del Chico Bestia se dibuja una mueca de fastidio al oír lo anterior.

- Raven no quiero que te ofendas pero, creo que eres la última persona con la que discutiría algo referente a Terra – responde Chico Bestia en un tono molesto.

- Entiendo, parece ser que no debí preguntar – dice Raven mientras baja la mirada.

- Olvídalo simplemente dejemos el tema de lado – exclama Chico Bestia mientras desvía la mirada.

- Es solo que yo estaba – iniciando Raven

La frase se ve interrumpida repentinamente a causa de la alarma de la torre, al oírla Raven y Chico Bestia se dirigen rápidamente a la salida del salón, en medio de la prisa Raven roza el hombro del Chico Bestia lo cual causa una serie de visiones rápidas en la cabeza de la chica causándole un pequeño mareo; visiones en las cuales pudo distinguir como aparecía el Chico Bestia con la mascara de la Patrulla Condenada, además de diferentes cortos en los cuales el se veía envuelto en diferentes peleas, hasta un corto final en el cual se veía de rodillas mientras gritaba de manera desesperada.

- Te encuentras bien – dice Chico Bestia mientras observa a la chica.

- Si solo fue un pequeño mareo, ya estoy bien – contesta Raven al tiempo que se repone.

Los dos llegan donde se encuentran ya los demás titanes los cuales ya se encuentran abordando el auto.

- Titanes en marcha – dice Robin.

- La alerta viene de un laboratorio de tecnología de las empresas Wayne – Agrega Cyborg al estar ya todos en el auto.

- Por la señal recibida no parece ningún criminal conocido, así que no nos debe de dar un gran problema controlar la situación pero aun así tengan cuidado. – indica Robin.

- Entendido – responde Starfire.

Ni Raven o Chico Bestia mantienen la mirada uno al otro aun así escuchan los datos tanto de Robin y Cyborg.

Al llegar al complejo los chicos notan la ausencia de cualquier personal y sobre todo notan que no hay señales de pelea alguna, al entrar en el edificio las luces se encuentran a media capacidad dando un aspecto sombrio, además de un eco producido por un vació amenazante en el cual solo se escucha la leve corriente del aire acondicionado y el ruido de algunos papeles moviéndose ante este.

- Objetivos en posición, repito los actores han llegado – murmura una voz a través de un comunicador.

- Perfecto, lleven a los actores a su escenario y procedan con la Fase 3. – responde una voz en tono de orden.

- Caballeros inicia la función - continua la voz.

Al termino de la frase una lluvia de disparos láser comienza sobre los titanes, estos ante la sorpresa solo se limitan a tratar de cubrirse y evadir las ráfagas, mientras estos intentan contraatacar pequeñas detonaciones estratégicas los obligan ir retrocediendo, hasta llegar a un espacio amplio completamente oscuro.

- Titanes se encuentran bien – dice Robin.

- Si – contestan casi a la vez.

- Esto esta mal esas ráfagas, las detonaciones es muy elaborado – comenta Cyborg.

- Tienes razón además no puedo sentir a ningún oponente – agrego Raven.

- Eso no fue un ataque directo, solo nos están guiando – exclama Chico Bestia.

- Creo que el Chico Bestia tiene razón – dice afirmando Starfire.

Una sexta voz los interrumpe de manera abrupta.

- Los objetivos están en marca, repito los actores están en el escenario.

- Fase 3 iniciada, repito hora de abrir el telón – una nueva voz responde.

Las luces se encienden para mostrar el área donde se encuentran, además de dejar ver a sus agresores un grupo formado por 6 individuos de una apariencia igual entre ellos, mas altos que Cyborg luciendo gabardinas color gris, botas negras militares y el rostro cubierto por una mascara similar a las de gas usadas en la segunda guerra mundial, armados con rifles láser, a la señal de uno de ellos el grupo se separa tomando posiciones de ataque.

- Titanes al ataque – grita Robin.

Es Robin el primero en iniciar el ataque contra uno de los individuos, saltando hacia este y conectando una patada lanzándolo de tal manera que puede rematarlo con un disco explosivo. Mientras tanto Starfire lanza una serie de bolas de energía sobre uno, para después tomar impulso y lanzarlo con un golpe contra una columna la cual rompe con el impacto.

- Viejo créeme no quieres obligarme a que te dispare – dice Cyborg mientras mantiene a uno en la mira.

Pero en ves de retroceder este se lanza de frente contra Cyborg el cual se ve obligado a dispararle, impactándolo sobre varios contenedores que se encontraban hay.

- ¡Booo-Yah! Te lo dije – dice Cyborg mientras sonríe victorioso.

Dos de los enemigos se dirigen hacia Raven la cual no luce preocupada.

- ¡Azarath Metrion Zynthos! – conjura Raven.

Al término de estas palabras un contenedor sale despedido hacia los enemigos golpeándolos, para terminar derribados a varios metros de la chica.

Solo quedan en combate los últimos miembros de cada grupo Chico Bestia el cual se encuentra evadiendo las ráfagas de su oponente mientras se convierte en un guepardo tomando velocidad para a pocos metros del oponente convertirse en un rinoceronte embistiéndolo contra una pared cercana.

Estando todo el grupo de enemigos fuera de combate los jóvenes se reúnen en el centro del lugar.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – dice Starfire.

- A pesar de su apariencia eran bastante débiles – continúa Robin.

- Quizás nosotros somos más fuertes – agrega Cyborg en tono alegre.

- Tal vez solo nos subestimaron – dice Raven mientras observa de reojo a Chico Bestia.

- ¡No… no… no puede ser! – dice Chico Bestia en toco casi aterrado mirando un extraño emblema en la suela de uno de los enemigos caídos.

Antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros pudiera siquiera preguntar algo sobre su reacción, un ruido hace eco en toda la zona. Es el sonido de aplausos que se acercan poco a poco volviéndose cada vez más fuertes, mientras se van formando 3 siluetas más.

- Bravo, bravo sublime debo decir – dice una de las siluetas.

- Ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, mis archirivales ¡los jóvenes titanes! Encantado de volver a verlos - continúa en un tono sarcástico.

Dos de las siluetas toman forma bajo la luz del lugar, dos individuos iguales a los que yacían derrotados en el suelo con la diferencia que estos asumieron una posición de saludo militar uno frente al otro dejando a la tercera en el medio de estos.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Starfire.

- Déjate ver de una buena vez – dice Raven en tono amenazante.

- Vamos 3 más que derrotar – agrega Cyborg.

- Creo que vas a tener que contestar un par de cosas – termina Robin.

Chico Bestia solo se limita a ver de manera asustada a los individuos caídos.

- Mas bien deberían tomar consejo de su verde compañero – contesta la voz en tono burlón.

- Pero antes creo que es justo que sepan quien los derroto, para que cuando lo recuerden sepan a quien temerle – continua la voz mientras se acerca a la luz.

La mirada de los titanes se centra en la figura que aparece frente a ellos.

- ¡¡¡Control Fenómeno!!! – exclaman todos en tono de sorpresa.

- Pensé que seguías frió – dice Cyborg burlándose – creo que por eso esto fue tan sencillo.

- De cualquier manera Control prepárate a ser derrotado – exclama Robin.

- Chicos debemos… debemos salir rápido de aquí – dice Chico Bestia de manera agitada.

- De que estas hablando – interrumpe Raven.

- Si de que estas hablando si la función apenas empezó y tú eres mi actor principal – dice Control Fenómeno en plan de burla.

Control Fenómeno levanta su brazo derecho extendiéndolo para luego tronar sus dedos y apuntar con su mano izquierda a los titanes.

- Caballeros creo que es hora de que me enorgullezcan – dice Control al tiempo que aplaude una vez mas – demos el mensaje.

Para el asombro de los titanes los personajes caídos se levantan como si nada hubiera ocurrido a pesar del castigo recibido, solamente se les observa reacomodando sus cuerpos y tronando sus articulaciones, para después encaminarse hacia los titanes.

- Déjenme preguntarles algo titanes, sinceramente ¿Pensaron que esto seria así de fácil? – pregunta Control para después lanzar una sonora carcajada.


	3. Capitulo 3 Bajo Control

**Capitulo 3: Bajo Control**

- Ehh chicos creo que estos tipos me están dando un mal presentimiento – dice Cyborg al tiempo que apunta a uno – yo le dispare con suficiente potencia para dejarlo fuera de combate y no parece tener ningún daño.

- Creo que después de todo no son tan débiles como creímos – dice Starfire al tiempo que se comienza a elevar.

- Titanes no hay tiempo de pensar en eso – continua Robin al tiempo que se pone en guardia – mejor hay que pensar en como vencerlos.

- Robin tiene razón no podemos distraernos – dice Raven colocándose en posición.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que…? – dice Chico Bestia intentando terminar la pregunta - ¿Cómo es que tu tienes esta clase…?

- Mi verde amigo creo que lo que intentas decir es: ¿Cómo es posible que yo tenga esta clase de recursos?, cierto – dice Control en tono sarcástico – pues bien.

Control Fenómeno sale completamente de la sombra, permitiéndoles a los Titanes observarlo.

- Digamos que tengo nuevas amistades – dice Control mientras sonríe cínicamente.

Los titanes observan un Control Fenómeno en una nueva imagen, luciendo un cabello completamente recogido y ordenado, conservando aun sus patillas aunque estas lucen un corte más lineal, su vestimenta también luce distinta comenzando con una gabardina de un color negro y toques color plata de un tipo formal, su traje característico ahora es sustituido por un conjunto color blanco en contraste a unas botas tipo militar de color negro, aun conserva su banda en el pecho, aunque esta ahora luce de un material metálico y se encuentra en el lado opuesto a la anterior además ahora luce un cinturón parecido a su banda, para terminar sus guantes ahora son completamente cerrados en un color negro, luciendo ambos un símbolo en color plata.

- Y bien, ¿Qué opinan? – continua Control dirigiéndose a los titanes.

Los titanes solo permanecen en silencio observando y manteniendo una postura de defensa.

- Bueno supongo que los impresione – dice Control aun con la sonrisa en su boca – saben me gustaría platicar mas con ustedes pero lamentablemente tengo un horario.

Control Fenómeno realiza una señal con su mano derecha ante lo cual uno de los individuos que rodean a los titanes aparece a su lado.

- Prepara las cosas para nuestra partida – ordena Control.

- Entendido – responde el individuo mientras ejecuta una especie de saludo militar.

El individuo inmediatamente desaparece de la habitación, sin permitir siquiera una reacción por parte de los jóvenes.

- Entonces, ¿Les parece si comenzamos? – dice Control esta vez en tono molesto.

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías - responde Robin con una sonrisa.

- No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya – continua Starfire.

- Ya te hemos vencido antes y lo volveremos a hacer – agrega Cyborg.

- No creas que unos cuantos trucos nuevos nos asustan – termina Raven

Solamente una persona no emite palabra alguna un joven color verde que observa solamente como sus compañeros retan a Control Fenómeno; al mismo tiempo que este realiza una señal con su mano izquierda, ante la cual los individuos sueltan sus armas para después quitarse las gabardinas que llevaban puestas hasta entonces, mostrando trajes de combate militar color negro resaltando una especie de placas metálicas tanto en brazos como en piernas.

- Titanes al ataque – vuelve a repetir Robin.

Esta vez los primeros en iniciar el ataque son los individuos, tomando por sorpresa al grupo logrando separarlos quedando cada titán en un combate individual. Cyborg es el primero en recibir el ataque, una simple patada que logra colocarlo a varios metros de distancia incrustándolo en una pared.

- Cyborg – logra decir Robin, mientras lanza una serie de golpes a su oponente el cual los evade sin ningún tipo de dificultad, logrando tomar la pierna del joven para luego estrellarlo en un contenedor.

Al ver que Robin se encuentra en problemas Starfire se dirige hacia el, pero se ve interrumpida al recibir un golpe en la espalda impactándola fuertemente en el piso.

Raven corre una suerte similar mientras lanza una serie de objetos que son simplemente evadidos y algunos rechazados físicamente, hasta el momento en que la joven lanza nuevamente un enorme contenedor, pero al estar a punto de golpear a su objetivo este simplemente salta sobre este para luego conectar una patada que termina por lanzar a Raven varios metros por el suelo.

Un cuadro completamente diferente para el Chico Bestia el cual es golpeado de manera continua mientras este trata de cubrirse de los ataques pero sin la intención de lanzar algún tipo de contraataque.

- ¿Algún problema?, quiero decir eso fue todo, Robin ¿Algún comentario? – dice Control con algo de decepción en sus palabras – Cyborg ¿Sin palabras?, Starfire ¿Algo inocente que decir?, que tal tu Raven ¿Tendrás algún sarcasmo? Y sobre todo tu Chico Bestia ¿no hay ninguna broma, ningún chiste sin gracia, o quizás una frase sin sentido?, ¿Así que al final estos son los jóvenes titanes?

- Sabes una cosa, para autollamarte nuestro "archienemigo", - dice Robin con una voz un poco dolida - nos das muy poco crédito ¿no crees?

Justo al termino de la frase uno de los individuos sale volando a manos de Robin quien con su bastón conecta nuevamente una serie de golpes los cuales impactan de seco contra su oponente haciendo que este de tambalee, mientras el joven del antifaz lanza algo parecido a unas boleas las cuales al contacto con el enemigo detonan formando una especie de malla la cual lo rodea para después inmovilizarlo.

Como reacción a esto un fuerte ruido se escucha, es Cyborg el cual arremete con su cuerpo a otro de los sujetos haciéndolo rodar por el suelo varios metros terminando hincado solo un momento puesto que el joven metálico lo remata con un rayo el cual luce mas poderoso que el empleado anteriormente haciendo volar hasta impactarse contra una grúa la cual termina desplomándose sobre este.

Starfire ya se encuentra asestando golpes a su rival, el cual poco a poco retrocede a lo cual la chica aprovecha para sujetarlo del pecho y elevarlo a una altura considerable para después lanzarlo con gran fuerza al suelo sumiendo este debido al impacto.

Sin quedarse atrás Raven ataca a su oponente utilizando diferentes objetos como proyectiles pero solo como una distracción para poder sujetarlo con el ataque de su energía.

- ¡Azarath Metrion Zynthos! – dice Raven para que 2 enormes contenedores sean impactados en forma de prensa sobre el enemigo, para terminar con un tercer contenedor que es lanzado sobre estos.

El Chico Bestia por fin muestra interés dentro de la pelea logrando evadir con mas rapidez los ataques enemigos y combinarlos con ataques de diferentes animales; logrando saltar tras su agresor para después convertirse en un gorila tomando a este y lanzándolo directamente hacia donde se encontraba Control Fenómeno de observador.

Los Titanes observan sin llegar a entender del todo lo que esta pasando, una visión atemorizante en la cual se ve como el enemigo lanzado hacia Control Fenómeno es violentamente detenido por uno de los dos sujetos que hasta entonces se encontraban en postura de saludo, para después ser lanzado hacia el otro sujeto el cual le conecta una patada, golpeándolo en el piso haciéndolo avanzar varios metros al tiempo que por la fuerza crea una zanja.

- Es así como tratas a tus compañeros – rompe el silencio Robin en tono enojado – los atacas como si fueran enemigos.

- No puedo creer que se ataquen entre ustedes – alega Starfire en el mismo tono.

- Si, quiero decir son compañeros – continua Cyborg.

- Siempre me pareciste un sujeto patético – dice Raven en tono serio – pero ahora me pareces despreciable.

Mientras Control Fenómeno los mira y estalla en una sonora carcajada.

- Déjenme ver si entendí, ustedes dicen que yo soy un ser completamente despreciable por el hecho de agredir a uno de mis "compañeros" – alega Control mientras aumenta el volumen de su risa – me parece de lo mas divertido ¿No lo crees Chico Bestia?

- ¡¡¡Guarda silencio!!! – grita el Chico Bestia en tono furioso.

- En fin no vine a juzgar a nadie – dice Control.

- Chico Bestia cálmate – dice Raven tratando de calmar al Chico Bestia.

- Control siempre has sido alguien débil, escondiéndote detrás de alguien esperando a que este pelee por ti – dice Robin en tono de burla.

- Robin tiene razón siempre evitas el pelear de manera directa y esta vez no parece la excepción – dice Cyborg.

- Ellos tienen razón, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que tus amigos han sido derrotados? – continua Starfire.

- Pudimos con cinco, no veo por que esos dos no puedan ser vencidos – dice Raven.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer después de que derrotemos a todos tus amigos? – tomando la palabra de nuevo Robin.

- Bueno, puesto de esa manera – dice Control mientras hace unas señales a sus acompañantes – ¿Les gustaría verlo?

Los acompañantes de Control Fenómeno retroceden y asumen una posición completamente derecha colocando sus manos atrás de la espalda.

- Así que por que no lo intentan – dice Control retando a los jóvenes – y bien ¿Quién va primero?

Control avanza dejando a sus hasta ahora acompañantes atrás mientras acomoda sus guantes de manera tranquila.

Los primeros en atacar son Starfire y Cyborg en una combinación de bolas de energía y rayos que a simple vista parecerían estar acertando en el blanco mientras levantan una nube de polvo que impide ver a Control Fenómeno, ambos paran el ataque para ver los resultados, la nube es súbitamente dispersada mostrando como Control no ha recibido el mas mínimo daño al ver esto la pareja inicia de nuevo el ataque, pero esta vez miran como todos sus disparos con detenidos mientras la mano derecha de Control se ve extendida frente a el.

- Una pequeña sorpresa no lo creen, es un campo protector inspirado de la serie "War Trek" – dice Control con voz tranquila – aunque con una pequeña mejora.

Control Fenómeno extiende su mano izquierda la cual libera todos los disparos recibidos en el campo antes, impactando con estos tanto a Cyborg como a Starfire. Una explosión se forma a espaldas de Control.

- No pensé que un Titán atacara por la espalda – dice Control mientras se gira para ver a Robin atrás de el – lastima que mi campo me protege en cualquier ángulo posible.

Robin retrocede lo suficiente para lanzar un grupo de discos contra Control el cual ni siquiera parece tratar de evadirlos.

- Alto – dice Control al momento que extiende nuevamente su mano izquierda frente a los discos, los cuales frenan al instante – Robin creo que esto te pertenece.

Señalando con la mano derecha a Robin, los disco se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia este, el joven sorprendido no puede reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo daño por las explosiones producidas por sus propios discos.

- ¡Azarath Metri…– intenta decir Raven sin poder terminar.

- Disculpa creo que es mi culpa – dice sonriendo Control – digamos que presione "silencio".

Al tiempo que Raven trata de articular palabras Control Fenómeno toma un pequeño aparato de su cinturón, para después lanzarlo cerca de la chica, al tocar el suelo el aparato lanza una serie de cables hacia esta inmovilizándole tanto brazos como piernas.

- Supongo que al menos intentaras sorprenderme – dice Control mirando hacia donde esta Chico Bestia – es mas que tal si te doy un poco de ventaja.

Tronando los dedos de su mano derecha se ve claramente como desaparece el campo que hasta ahora protegía a Control Fenómeno.

- No se como obtuviste todos estos nuevos artefactos – dice Chico Bestia en tono de furia – pero si de algo puedes estar seguro es, que aun con todo esto ¡te detendré!

Chico Bestia corre a toda velocidad transformándose nuevamente en un guepardo, para después tomar la forma de un gorila pero, antes de que este pueda darse cuenta se encuentra paralizado frente a Control el cual lo ve con una mueca de burla mientras lo apunta con su mano derecha volviéndolo a su forma humana.

- Que inocente puede llegar a ser un Titán – dice Control mientras se acerca más a Chico Bestia – o debería decir hipócrita.

Control Fenómeno coloca su mano izquierda en el pecho de Chico Bestia y al momento de extenderla el joven recibe el golpe de un rayo de luz similar a un relámpago haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente a Control.

Dando la espalda a los Titanes control camina tranquilamente de regreso hasta donde se encuentran sus acompañantes, para después voltear y observar a sus victimas, como poco a poco se reincorporan, primero Robin el cual se dirige a ayudar a Starfire y a Cyborg por su parte Chico Bestia quita las ataduras de Raven, poco a poco se reagrupan, ante la mirada tranquila de Control es cual se limita a mantener una sonrisa cínica.

- Supongo que ya saben que haría si mis "compañeros" cayeran – dice Control.

- Sabes Control me decepcionas si teniendo todo eso, te detienes tan pronto – dice Robin en tono burlón aunque con voz adolorida.

- Nos golpeaste con lo mejor y seguimos aquí – dice Cyborg mientras trata de mantenerse en pie.

- No podrás ganarnos, aunque tengas mas poder – agrega Starfire mientras soba su brazo.

- Acéptalo Control sigues siendo el mismo simplón de siempre – dice Raven mientras es sostenida por Chico Bestia.

- Ya te lo dije al final te detendremos – dice el Chico Bestia.

Estas palabras hacen que Control Fenómeno tenga un cambio de cara de una sonrisa a una mueca de enojo, además de lanzar un suspiro profundo.

- Saben creo que aun no nos hemos entendido del todo, yo nunca he tenido intención de destruirlos yo solo vengo a entregar un mensaje – dice Control en un tono serio – si fuera mi decisión yo los acabaría, pero a "el" no le gustaría para nada.

- Creo que es tiempo de dar el mensaje, no creo estar de humor para verlos mas por ahora – continua Control – por cierto deberían ver detrás de ustedes, parece ser que mis "compañeros" aun quieren jugar.

Los titanes voltean para observar cinco figuras familiares acercándose.

- Titanes debemos retirarnos – dice Robin en tono de desagrado – no me gusta la idea pero no estamos en condiciones de seguir.

- A mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero creo que es lo mejor – dice Cyborg.

Los demás solo se limitan a asestar con la cabeza.

- Nuevamente creo que no nos entendemos – interrumpiendo Control – la decisión de irse o quedarse es algo que a ustedes no les pertenece.

- "Jóvenes Titanes defensores de Jump City" – comienza a leer Control de una nota – "lamentablemente el destino nos enfrenta mi identidad no es de su incumbencia tampoco mis planes o mis objetivos de todos modos tengo algo que decirles… hola".

Control guarda la nota mientras los Titanes lo observan confundidos.

- Eso fue todo – dice Robin molesto – todo esto para un mensaje tan tonto.

- Haya sido lo que haya sido mi deber era entregarlo – dice seriamente Control – Caballeros por favor inicien la Fase 4 – para terminar tronando los dedos.

Las figuras realizan un saludo militar dando como confirmada la orden, saltando rápidamente sobre los titanes golpeándolos hacia diferentes direcciones, en un ataque simultaneo los titanes a excepción de Chico Bestia son puestos fuera de combate; Cyborg tomado por la parte de atrás de la cabeza es impactado sobre una pared incrustando esta y arrastrado varios metros por la pared, Starfire recibe una serie de patadas que logran derribarla solo para recibir un golpe con ambas manos en la parte alta de la espalda con tal fuerza que un nuevo hundimiento es provocado, Robin recibe tanto golpes como patadas aunque este intenta reaccionar con ayuda de su bastón este le es destruido con una patada finalmente queda inconciente tras recibir una verdadera lluvia de impactos en el pecho, Raven sufre de una serie de impactos a alta velocidad lo cual impedía su concentración y finalmente cae por medio de un rodillazo en el estomago.

Chico Bestia intenta sin ningún éxito ayudar a sus amigos, siendo este golpeado incluso cuando este trata de convertirse en animal finalmente este ve como Control Fenómeno lanza cerca de el un aparato similar al que uso con Raven terminando inmovilizado también, a lo que comienza un forcejeo para liberarse.

- No te recomiendo que forcejees tanto, sabes esas ataduras comprimen mas entre mas son movidas – dice Control mientras se acerca al joven – ni pensar en lo que le causaría a tu cuerpo el tratar de convertirte en animal.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Por qué sigo conciente? – dice Chico Bestia mientras continua luchando por liberarse.

- Yo nada, porque sigues conciente es para darte este mensaje – responde Control.

- Otro mensaje tonto como el de hace un momento – dice a modo de reclamo Chico Bestia.

- Solo escucha ¿si? – dice Control.

Tomando un papel de su cinturón Control Fenómeno se prepara a leer el contenido de dicho papel, toda la escena es observada aunque de manera borrosa por Raven la cual se encuentra completamente inmóvil y apunto de perder la conciencia.

- "Nosotros… … … Espec… tros… … … la… Bri… Ha… des" – escucha con mucha dificultad Raven – "… … … … … … Gar… Ma… Lo..gan … … … … … …"

Raven ve con dificultad como Chico Bestia deja de luchar.

- Eso es el mensaje que tenia para ti, el verdadero mensaje que me encomendaron dar – dice Control al tiempo que guarda el papel – lo que hagas con el, no es cosa mía.

- También me dijeron que te diera algo – agrega control al tiempo que busca algo dentro de su gabardina – toma.

Colocando una pequeña bolsa en una mano de Chico Bestia, Control Fenómeno se aleja de el, pero repentinamente hace una pausa en su camino.

- Por poco lo olvido – dice Control.

Nuevamente se acerca al Chico Bestia.

- Como dijo el gran capitán de "War Trek" cuando combatió en el episodio 24, "Sabes fue divertido aunque me gustaría que durara mas, creo que solo queda decir: Dulces Sueños Príncipe" – dice Control al tiempo que da una patada en el rostro a Chico Bestia dejándolo inconsciente.

Al mismo tiempo Raven pierde la conciencia, Control Fenómeno se dirige a la salida mientras que por medio de una señal llama a los demás, tanto sus gabardinas como sus armas son recogidas por cada uno, todos toman formación uno tras otro.

Al tiempo que se Control Fenómeno y sus "compañeros" se comienzan a retirar un sonido se escucha a través de su banda en el pecho, este saca de hay un comunicador.

- ¿Como estuvo el teatro? – dice una voz extraña.

- Excelente la obra salido a la perfección – responde Control.

- ¿Y los actores? – continua la voz.

Control fenómeno voltea para observar como todos los Titanes yacen inconscientes.

- Descansando como ordeno – dice Control.

- ¿Y la estrella recibió mi presente? – nuevamente la voz.

- En su mano directamente – responde nuevamente Control.

- Excelente, vuelve con los muchachos me alegro que hayan disfrutado su paseo por la ciudad – dice la voz terminando la comunicación.

- Bueno creo que nos veremos después – dice Control mientras se retira.


	4. Capitulo 4 Reunión

**Capitulo 4: Reunión**

Han pasado dos días desde el encuentro con Control Fenómeno y las cosas distan de ser normales dentro de la Torre T en la cual hay un ambiente de preocupación y decepción por parte de algunos, los jóvenes lucen aun cansados y aun con algunos rastros de la lucha en sus cuerpos. La actitud de estos después del enfrentamiento varia, por un lado Robin se encuentra analizando e investigando en su manera obsesiva habitual todo lo referente a Control y sus nuevos subordinados alejándose de sus compañeros, Cyborg mantiene una actitud callada mientras se concentra en sus deberes en el taller, Starfire trata de mantenerse positiva aunque con poco éxito, esta se concentra en tratar de hablar con sus compañeros aunque sin muchos resultados, haciendo cuadro a sus amigos tanto Raven como Chico Bestia mantienen una postura de silencio y evasivas tanto entre ellos como a los demás.

Mientras Robin se encuentra sentado en su laboratorio concentrado en varios monitores, una figura aparece detrás de el, acercándose poco a poco a este.

- ¿Pasa algo Star? – dice Robin mientras mantiene la mirada en los monitores.

- Robin yo solo quería… - responde Starfire en un tono nervioso.

- Querías saber como me siento – dice Robin interrumpiendo a la joven mientras gira su asiento hacia la joven.

- Yo se que no te gusta que te molesten mientras investigas – dice Starfire mientras gira para salir de la habitación – será mejor que después vuelva.

- Espera Star – mientras sujeta la mano de la chica – lo lamento, se que desde nuestra ultima batalla me he encerrado aquí y los he estado evitando.

- Yo te entiendo Robin – dice Starfire mientras mira baja la mirada – todos hemos estado deprimidos desde entonces, pero no debemos dejar que nos consuma la tristeza.

- Es precisamente por lo que estoy aquí Star – responde Robin – es curioso pero el estar aquí investigando hace que me sienta bien, no se porque pero estar en la soledad me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

- Yo no lo comprendo del todo – dice Starfire en tono confundido.

- Piénsalo Starfire no solo perdimos, es la primera vez que hacen que nos sintamos completamente indefensos – dice Robin – no solo es el dolor de la derrota Star es la tristeza de haber recibido un golpe en nuestros orgullos, de alguna manera todos nosotros estamos lidiando con eso a nuestra manera.

- Tienes razón creo que nunca considere lo que sienten en estos momentos – dice Starfire en un tono mas alegre.

Hay una pequeña pausa en la conversación mientras Starfire y Robin se ven a los ojos.

- Eh Robin – dice Starfire un poco sonrojada.

- Dime Star – responde Robin al tiempo que se sonroja.

- Te importaría devolverme mi mano – dice la chica en tono bajo.

- Yo… claro – dice Robin sonrojándose aun mas – perdona Star.

Starfire se dirige a la entrada de la habitación, mientras Robin regresa a los monitores.

- Star – dice Robin.

- Si Robin – responde Starfire mientras le da la espalda Robin.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí – dice el joven.

- Se podría decir que es una de mis obligaciones – responde la chica mientras sonríe, dejando a un Robin sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

Por los pasillos de la Torre T se ve una silueta la cual los recorre en una caminata, hasta dirigirse al ascensor, del cual se abren las puertas mostrando a un Cyborg un tanto distraído.

- Que hay Chico Bestia – dice Cyborg de manera casual.

- Hey Cyborg – responde Chico Bestia bajando la mirada mientras entra al ascensor – pensé que estabas en el taller.

- De hecho si – dice el joven metálico sonriendo – nada mejor para hacerme sentir mejor que un poco de trabajo en el taller, solo vine a mi cuarto por que necesitaba unos componentes que había dejado hay.

- Supongo que es una buena manera de reponer el animo – dice Chico Bestia mientras suspira profundamente.

- Todos quedamos bastante dañados después de la pelea con Control – dice Cyborg tratando de no darle mayor importancia – créeme que el sabor del concreto no es muy bueno.

Para al terminar la frase ambos estallan en una carcajada, aunque solamente lo hacen por un corto tiempo.

- Buena esa Cy – dice Chico Bestia mientras sonríe aun.

- Pero dime Bestita ¿A dónde vas? – dice Cyborg mientras observa detenidamente a Chico Bestia – y mas aun que llevas puesto.

Chico Bestia lleva un traje deportivo en color gris con una chaqueta de capucha color negro.

- Voy al centro a buscar unas revistas, creo que necesito un poco de lectura – dice Chico Bestia de manera un poco sospechosa – y supongo que la vestimenta es para pasar desapercibido, no creo estar de humor para admiradoras.

- Desde cuando Chico Bestia se preocupa por pasar "desapercibido" y más aun desde cuando rechaza la atención de una chica – piensa Cyborg.

- Supongo que esa es una buena razón – dice Cyborg en tono bastante dudoso.

El elevador se detiene, para abrir sus puertas en un pequeño silencio en el cual ambos tratan de pensar la siguiente cosa que dirán.

- Bueno Cy creo que nos vemos mas tarde – rompe Chico Bestia.

- Si creo que continuare con las reparaciones – contesta Cyborg – suerte con tus revistas, espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

- Eso espero yo también – dice Chico Bestia en tono preocupado.

Tanto Chico Bestia como Cyborg se dirigen a sus diferentes destinos, estos son observados por una figura de una chica que se mezcla perfectamente entre las sombras del lugar, tomando una distancia considerable esta se prepara a seguir a Chico Bestia.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que aquí pasa algo raro, creo que lo mejor seria que siguiera a chico Bestia – piensa Raven.

Chico Bestia sale de la Torre T para después convertirse a los pocos metros en un halcón tomando dirección a la ciudad. Después de unos cuantos minutos Raven toma la misma dirección que el joven teniendo cuidado de no ser sentida o vista por este, después de unos minutos observa como Chico Bestia desciende en un callejón tomando nuevamente su forma humana, para después cubrir su cabeza con la capucha de la chaqueta formando una sombra que impedía que su rostro fuera distinguido.

Al salir del callejón este se mezcla entre las personas que rondan la ciudad, caminando unas cuantas cuadras este se detiene en varias vitrinas de tiendas de electrónica, mirando por instantes, además de voltear a ver a algunos grupos de chicas que pasaban por ahí.

- Supongo que solamente estoy un poco paranoica – piensa Raven – pero no esta de más asegurarme.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de caminata, Chico Bestia entra en una tienda de revistas a la cual regularmente iba según sabían sus amigos. A los pocos minutos de entrar este Raven entra, usando sus poderes para mezclarse entre las sobras formadas dentro del lugar, el joven verde luce bastante atareado buscando entre algunos de los estantes de la tienda para finalmente colocarse en uno de los estantes ubicados en la parte trasera de la tienda.

- Creo que aun no llega mi número – murmura Chico Bestia en tono de decepción.

- ¿Estas seguro?, creo que yo tengo el numero que buscas aquí – responde una voz misteriosa.

- Créeme que lo que busco es bastante especial – dice Chico Bestia – no creo que un desconocido sepa mis gustos.

- A veces un desconocido es quien mas puede conocer a alguien – responde inmediatamente la voz – sobretodo cuando uno ve la vida de un color verde.

Raven observa como Chico Bestia termina de colocar las revistas en orden mientras continua observando las portadas a modo de distracción.

- Tuviste cuidado de que no te siguiera alguien – murmura la voz.

- Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que hago algo así – responde Chico Bestia en tono de fastidio.

- Es solo rutina ya lo sabes, además a veces olvido con quien estoy hablando – murmura nuevamente la voz.

- Que me dices tú, te cercioraste de que no te siguieran ¿Cierto? – pregunta Chico Bestia en tono sarcástico.

- Creo que ambos sabemos que yo nunca dejo de ser vigilado – responde en el mismo tono la voz – pero descuida me di unos cuantos minutos libre de vigilancia.

- Tienes lo que te pedí – dice Chico Bestia.

- Crees que estaría aquí si no fuera así – responde la voz en tono molesto.

- No se, eso dímelo tu – responde Chico Bestia de manera risueña – no puedes negar que seria una excelente oportunidad para una emboscada.

- Supongo que tienes razón, aunque este no es el caso – responde la voz de manera calmada – toda la información esta en una revista que deje a tu nombre, solo necesitas recogerla.

Chico Bestia gira para retirarse de ahí cuando es detenido nuevamente por la voz.

- ¿Estas seguro de querer continuar las cosas de esta manera? ¿Sabes que este es un juego peligroso? – dice la voz.

- Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe, ambos sabemos que en cualquier caso las cosas no cambiarían mucho – murmura Chico Bestia – de todas maneras créeme que lo he pensado.

- Supongo que nuestro tiempo se termino, sabes aun hay cosas que hacer – dice la voz mientras sonríe – si he de serte honesto creo que las cosas están a punto de mejorar un poco o empeorar en cantidad para ti.

Terminada la última frase Chico Bestia se dirige a recoger su paquete, mientras Raven que luce bastante confundida por la charla que acaba de escuchar trata de ver quien es la persona que hablo con el joven verde, sin ningún tipo de resultado puesto que no existen rastros de que hubiera alguna persona.

Mientras regresan a la Torre T, Chico Bestia y Raven, en una refinería solitaria a unos cuantos kilómetros de Jump City, una figura de aspecto sombrío se encuentra sentada en un cómodo sillón, mientras frente a el varios monitores se encuentran repitiendo una y otra vez fragmentos de una escena en diferentes ángulos, la escena no es otra que la pelea de los Titanes con Control Fenómeno, mientras la figura cruza sus mano frente a su rostro.

- Así que tenemos a alguien nuevo interesado en los Titanes – dice la voz para si mismo en voz alta.

- Y supongo que en algún momento saldrás y te mostraras – dice la misma voz mientras de reojo observa hacia atrás.

Una sonora carcajada retumba en el desolado interior de la refinería.

- Así que ya me habías visto, supongo que seguir aquí estaría de mas – dice una voz, al tiempo que de la parte alta de la refinería cae una silueta de una persona – además debo decir que ya me estaba aburriendo, sabes no es nada interesante observarte sentado sin hacer nada durante horas.

- He venido aquí por una sola razón – continua la voz.

- Debo pensar que dentro de tus planes no se encuentra el presentarte – dice la otra voz en tono retórico mientras deja su asiento y avanza un par de metros – así que creo que yo debería empezar; mi nombre es Slade y de verdad agradecería que te presentaras.

Nuevamente una carcajada llena el espacio vació de la refinería.

- Espero disculpes la descortesía, pero las cuestiones de modales y etiqueta nunca han sido de mi agrado me resultan costumbres de personas hipócritas – alega la voz en tono risueño – uno pensaría que en "nuestro" mundo esas cuestiones no tienen importancia, sin embargo me demuestras lo contrario, creo que uno siempre puede aprender algo nuevo – para terminar nuevamente en una carcajada.

- Entonces es acaso que no puedes por que, no quieres o por que te lo ordenaron- dice Slade mientras mira como la silueta se acerca cada vez más a la luz – en cualquier caso…

- No me mal entiendas por favor, el hecho de decirte mi nombre representa algo bastante extraño – dice la voz interrumpiendo a Slade – yo creo que un nombre solo debe ser conocido para su dueño y para aquel que lo grabara en una lapida.

Al tiempo de ir diciendo esta frase poco a poco queda bajo la poca luz del lugar y a unos cuantos metros de Slade, dejando la voz ver a un joven de una estatura similar a la de su compañero de habitación siendo este ligeramente mas bajo, de una complexión bastante atlética, luciendo una melena lacia hasta el hombro en color miel, de rasgos finos en la cara, con ojos a la par del color de su cabello, vistiendo un pantalón militar color blanco, botas negras militares aunque sin cintas que las sujeten, sin camisa o cualquier cosa que cubra la parte superior solamente un saco militar color negro, el cual solo se encuentra sobre sus hombros estando sus mangas libres, unos guantes similares a los de Control Fenómeno a excepción de que en esto el símbolo que lucen es diferente, para terminar una gorra militar similar a la de los oficiales Nazis, aunque esta es usada de lado.

- Pero si tanto es tu interés en referirte a mí por algún nombre – dice el joven mientras se acerca mas a Slade – supongo que me gustaría que lo hicieras como Aquiles.

- Con que "Aquiles", es algo presuntuoso pero supongo que por algo será – dice Slade en tono calmado – y bien "Aquiles" supongo que esta visita tiene un propósito más profundo que esta amena charla.

- Claro – dice Aquiles mientras se encuentra sentado en la silla de Slade – supongo que al ser tan cortes, no le negaras a un cansado visitante un lugar donde tomar asiento y descansar.

- Ya que estas hay supongo que la invitación ya estaría de mas – responde Slade mientras observa a su visitante – y ahora que te encuentras cómodo te importaría decirme el motivo de la visita.

Aquiles gira la silla en dirección a los monitores observando las escenas que se dieron en la pelea de los Titanes, mientras coloca sus piernas en posición cruzada, gira nuevamente hacia Slade.

- Por tu vestimenta debo suponer que tienes alguna relación con lo que se ven en esas imágenes – dice Slade en forma de comentario.

- Ya veo, eres del tipo de persona que considera al conocimiento como poder – dice Aquiles mientras agita su cabeza en señal de negación – si veras vengo a hacerte una propuesta.

Al tiempo de decir esto Aquiles busca en las bolsas de sus pantalones algo, para por fin terminar sacando de su saco una bola de papel la cual procede a desarrugar.

- Perdona la presentación pero no soy muy afecto a ser mensajero – dice Aquiles mientras aparece nuevamente a unos metros de Slade – escucha y escucha con atención que no me gusta repetir.

- Y no es mi costumbre hacer que las personas repitan algo – responde Slade mientras se dirige nuevamente a su asiento.

Slade observa como Aquiles intenta comenzar en repetidas ocasiones la nota, pero se detiene antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, para finalmente observar como la nota es destruida por las manos de este.

- Tonterías escritas en lenguaje suave que intentan opacar una dura verdad – dice Aquiles al tiempo que acomoda su melena – La versión corta seria "Somos mas fuertes que tu, así que únetenos"

- Una invitación bastante intrigante, aunque con una presentación bastante honesta – dice Slade ya sentado nuevamente - y supongo que esta invitación tendrá un plazo de respuesta.

- Te equivocas, la invitación requiere una respuesta inmediata – responde Aquiles – entonces ¿Qué decides?

- Si no te importa creo que tomare un pequeño momento para decidir, además tendré que consultarlo con mis socios – dice Slade al tiempo que presiona unos botones de su asiento.

- ¿Socios? Podría ser Plasmus, o tal vez Cinderblock, quizás Overload, o alguno los robots que tienes custodiando este lugar – dice Aquiles mientras rasca su pecho – tal vez todos, de cualquier manera no creo que ninguno pueda venir, en fin ¿Qué me dices?

- Creo que no tengo muchas opciones – dice Slade mientras deja su asiento – supongamos que acepto, y por otra parte supongamos que no.

- Supongamos que aceptas, entonces vienes conmigo y todos son felices – dice Aquiles mientras se acerca sonriendo cada vez mas a Slade – por otra parte supongamos que dices no, entonces yo seria realmente feliz.

- Ya veo – dice Slade – entonces supongo que serás muy feliz.

- Creo que la espera después de todo va a valer la pena – dice Aquiles mientras se retira su saco.

Ambos corren hacia su oponente al mismo tiempo y en una fracción de segundo después estos intercambian un golpe, haciendo retumbar en eco la refinería.

Nuevamente en la Torre T, ya es de noche y las cosas lucen un tanto mas normales Cyborg se encuentra en el Salón Principal viendo televisión, Starfire se encuentra preparando algo en la cocina, incluso Robin aparece en ocasiones para escuchar un poco de música.

A las afueras de la Torre T cerca de la orilla de la isla se encuentra Chico Bestia recostado placidamente en una roca, con las manos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras tiene las piernas cruzadas.

- Te importa que te acompañe – dice una voz de mujer.

- Adelante Raven ponte cómoda – dice el Chico Bestia de manera relajada.

Raven se sienta sobre una roca cerca del donde esta recostado el Chico Bestia.

- Yo… - comienza Raven.

- ¿Quieres saber que fue lo que paso esta tarde en la tienda de comics? – dice Chico Bestia anticipando lo que iba a decir la chica.

- ¿Sabias que te estaba siguiendo? – dice Raven un poco sonrojada.

- No soy tan torpe como luzco se perfectamente cuando alguien me sigue – dice Chico Bestia en plan risueño – además hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que supongo ya me acostumbre a tu presencia.

Este último comentario hace que Raven luzca un sonrojado más pronunciado, ante lo cual ella gira su rostro.

- Entonces, quieres hablar del tema – dice Raven casi murmurando.

- Es curioso creo que las platicas que hemos tenido seriamente en todo lo que hemos estado en los Titanes las puedo contar fácilmente con una de mis manos – dice Chico Bestia mientras muestra su mano extendida a Raven - Me reuní con alguien que me dio información acerca de los que nos atacaron, pero digamos que para ambos el estar reunidos no seria muy bien visto para nadie.

- Yo también… nuevamente comienza Raven.

- ¿Quieres saber que me dijo Control el día que nos derroto? – dice el joven verde nuevamente adivinando la pregunta – además creo que quisieras saber ¿Qué fue lo que me dio?, te lo digo puedo sentir si te encuentras conciente.

- Yo entendería si no quieres hablar de eso – dice Raven mientras intenta ponerse de pie – creo que es mejor que regrese a la torre.

- Espera un poco nunca dije que me molestara y menos que me disgustara tu compañía – responde Chico Bestia – creo que es un poco obvio para todos que yo tengo más que ver en esto de lo que les he dicho, es solo que de alguna manera siempre he tratado de mantener lo que soy y lo que fui tan retirado como sea posible, que el hecho de que ahora se tengan que enfrentar es muy confuso.

- Te refieres a que tu sabes lo que esta ocurriendo – dice Raven.

- No me mal entiendas, si es cierto que se algunas cosas, también lo es el hecho de que muchas no las se - dice Chico Bestia mientras se acomoda mejor – lo que te puedo decir es que esta relacionado con mi pasado en la Patrulla.

- Y si tienes idea de lo que esta ocurriendo, porque no nos lo has dicho – dice Raven con un tono de reproche – deberías confiar en nosotros.

- Creo que tu mas que nadie puede entender, lo que es saber algo que puede causar que tus amigos sean lastimados – dice Chico Bestia en tono triste – lo desesperante que es el tener la necesidad de hablar con alguien pero al mismo tiempo el miedo de que esta persona pueda salir herida.

- Supongo que tienes razón – dice Raven mientras baja la mirada.

- De cualquier manera ya tome una decisión sobre lo que haré – dice Chico Bestia mirando el cielo – es una bonita noche no hay estrellas pero la luna esta enorme, supongo que es la parte de animal en mi pero ver esa luna siempre me hace sentir bien.

- A mi siempre me gusta la noche, aunque la prefiero mas oscura – dice Raven mirando al cielo también – aunque creo que así también es bonita.

Una carcajada suave sale del Chico Bestia, mientras Raven lo observa con cara de enojo.

- No me mal entiendas, es solo que nunca he entendido como personas como nosotros terminamos en un mismo equipo – dice Chico Bestia mientras voltea a ver a Raven – un payaso sin gracia con la actitud de un niño de 10 años y una joven de actitud sumamente madura amante de la tranquilidad, ¿No me trates de decir que nunca lo has pensado?

- Cierto no tienes idea de cuantas veces lo he pensado – dice Raven con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

- Una vez le pregunte a Mento ¿Qué era un héroe? – agrega el Chico Bestia viendo nuevamente al cielo – el me dijo que era la suma de todos las esperanzas de las personas, pero al mismo tiempo éramos la suma de sus propios miedos que eso era un héroe.

Raven luce sorprendida, era la primera vez que Chico Bestia hablaba de algo de la Patrulla y mas aun era la primera vez que hablaba de algo así con ella. Antes de que esta pueda decir algo sus comunicadores suenan, poniéndolos en alerta.

- Supongo que aquí termina el descanso - dice Chico Bestia mientras se pone de pie rápidamente – vamos Raven – al tiempo que extiende su mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Sabes Chico Bestia cuando no tratas de ser gracioso, puedes llegar a ser casi soportable – dice Raven mientras baja la mirada.

- Lo mismo digo casi eres soportable cuando no te enojas – responde Chico Bestia al tiempo que ambos corren hacia la Torre T

Ambos llegan a donde se encuentran sus compañeros, ambos lucen extrañamente ansiosos por saber por que fueron llamados, mientras tanto los demás ya se encuentran listos.

- Una señal de alerta – inicia Robin – viene de una vieja refinería a las afueras de Jump City, por lo que sabemos se trata de un incendio.

- Titanes a bordo – dice Cyborg mientras aborda rápidamente su auto.

- Supongo que estas son las noticias que esperaba – murmura en voz baja Chico Bestia.

- Dijiste algo Chico Bestia – pregunta Starfire.

- Descuida Star solo se trata de uno de los chistes malos de Chico Bestia – responde Raven.

- Bien titanes ¡¡¡En marcha!!! – dice Robin mientras Cyborg pisa el acelerador.


	5. Capitulo 5 Sorpresas

**Capitulo 5: Sorpresas**

El camino hacia la refinería, se hacia cada vez mas largo por una parte un extraño presentimiento de que las cosas podían ponerse peor, además del sabor amargo de una derrota anterior les creaba una sombra de duda y coraje mientras Cyborg conduce su rostro refleja todo lo anterior, Robin muestra cada vez mas una impaciencia por llegar cambiando de posición continuamente, Starfire se encuentra observando el camino mientras en su mente aun continúan las palabras que Robin había tenido con ella respecto a como se sentían los demás, Raven luce como siempre un rostro tranquilo aunque su interior trata de obtener calma; Por una parte lidia con sus habituales pensamientos y por otra la charla con Chico Bestia y el asunto de la tienda de comics, a todo esto unas cuantas miradas de la chica hacia su verde compañero la hacen sentir cada vez mas confundida. Para terminar un Chico Bestia sumergido en una profunda red de pensamientos observando su ventanilla, no solo por sus pensamientos, sino también para evadir la mirada y la atención de sus compañeros en especial de una chica que lo observa de manera esporádica.

- Ya casi llegamos – dice Cyborg con un tono de ansiedad.

- Ya era tiempo, el camino me pareció eterno – dice Robin mientras se acomoda nuevamente.

- Tienes razón por algún extraño motivo pensé que en momentos nos deteníamos – responde Cyborg – pensé que solo yo lo sentía, es un alivio ver que no soy el único.

- Creo que yo también siento eso – dice Starfire mientras continua observando por la ventanilla - ¿No lo piensas tu también Raven?

- Star esta en lo correcto – responde Chico Bestia adelantándose a Raven – creo que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido es algo natural.

Mientras todos hacen un silencia nuevamente; Chico Bestia observa una silueta a la orilla del camino, solamente la observa una fracción insignificante de tiempo, pero su cuerpo reacciona de una manera que parece que ha pasado una eternidad, con lo cual solo atina a decir una cosa.

- Chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes observo hace un momento algo sospechoso? – pregunta Chico Bestia mientras voltea a ver a sus compañeros.

- … - nadie responde a la pregunta que hace el joven verde.

- Eso pensé – dice Chico Bestia mientras vuelve a girar hacia la ventanilla.

- Llegamos chicos – dice Cyborg mientras comienza a detener el auto.

Todos se preparan para bajar del auto excepto Robin que hace una prolongada pausa reflexionando un instante.

- Titanes esperen un momento – dice Robin en tono serio – antes de ir creo que debo decirles que se lo que sienten – mientras Robin voltea para observarlos - la ultima vez nos vencieron, todos sabemos que en algún momento nos van a derrotar pero la verdad es que eso no hace que las cosas sean fáciles.

Los demás Titanes se limitan a escuchar mientras bajan la mirada.

- Incluso yo no se bien lo que siento, pero no es en como nos derrotaron en lo que debemos pensar - continua Robin en un tono mas animado – sino en como ganaremos la próxima vez que los enfrentemos

Al oír estas palabras los demás Titanes cambian su cara de una evidente tristeza a una cara mas alegre alzando sus miradas y dirigiéndolas a Robin.

- Así que ¿Qué me dicen chicos? – termina Robin con una sonrisa - ¿Están listos?

- ¡¡¡Claro!!! – responden a una voz los Titanes.

Los chicos salen del auto mas animados, avanzando con menos dudas mientras Robin avanza al frente de estos. La refinería se encuentra en escombros, luciendo claras evidencias de que un incendio había ocurrido ahí.

- Parece ser que llegamos tarde, el incendio al parecer ha terminado – dice Starfire mientras observa parte del área desde el cielo.

- De cualquier manera debemos investigar – dice Raven en tono serio.

- Ella tiene razón hay que asegurarnos de que la zona es segura – agrega Cyborg.

- Esta bien, Titanes sepárense investiguemos el lugar – dice Robin.

Mientras los Titanes se dividen, dos de ellos son los que lucen más ansiosos por comenzar la búsqueda.

La investigación del lugar lleva avanzados ya algunos minutos, los jóvenes revisan el lugar de una manera minuciosa, de alguna manera inconcientemente todos esperan algo.

- Desde aquí todo parece normal – dice Starfire por medio de su comunicador mientras revisa todo desde el cielo – revisare otra sección.

- Aquí todo normal – dice Cyborg mientras recorre los escombros.

- Todo parece en orden por aquí – dice por su parte Chico Bestia.

- No siento nada extraño en este lugar – dice Raven mientras recorre otra sección de las ruinas.

- Yo tampoco he encontrado nada fuera de lo común – responde Robin – supongo que no hay nada más que hacer, habrá que reunirnos.

- Saben esto es algo extraño – vuelve a iniciar la comunicación Cyborg.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta Robin mientras todos escuchan en sus respectivos comunicadores.

- Mis sensores no indican ningún tipo de combustible o residuos de algún explosivo o químico capas de crear un incendio en este edificio – responde Cyborg en tono serio – además en la sección que revise existen zonas que no concuerdan con un patrón normal de incendio.

- Eso significa… - comienza Raven.

- Que esto puede ser más que un simple incendio – termina la oración Starfire.

- ¡Chicos! Creo que deben venir a ver esto – en un tono de sorpresa – No creo que lo crean sin verlo.

Los jóvenes se reúnen al lado de Chico Bestia mientras asumen una cara de sorpresa, todos comparten la misma visión, un cuadro que podría ser tomado entre lo grotesco hasta lo aterrador, varias decenas de robots destruidos, pero eso dista de ser lo principal; lo verdaderamente importante, es la colocación de estos, formas semejantes a las humanas colocadas en poses retorcidas que solo una mente infrahumana y salvaje podría llegar a imaginar.

- Todo esto es tan… - inicia Starfire desviando la mirada.

- Ni siquiera se como llamarlo – termina Robin – pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que estos robots son de…

- Slade – terminan todos de manera grupal.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – pregunta Cyborg observando aun la escena - ¿Quién haría esto?

- Escuchan eso – dice Raven mientras voltea hacia otro extremo de las ruinas.

- Es cierto, Raven tiene razón – agrega Chico Bestia – escuchen chicos.

Por unos momentos los jóvenes dejan de ver la escena montada con los robots y observan como unas rocas se mueven lentamente.

- Siento algunas presencias en esa dirección – dice Raven en tono serio – creo que lo mejor es revisar.

- Esta bien – continúa Robin en tono serio – vayamos con cuidado, después de esto creo que lo mejor es ir juntos.

Todos se dirigen hacia las rocas observando a su alrededor mientras sienten que el ambiente se vuelve cada vez mas pesado según se acercan. Al llegar a las rocas Starfire y Cyborg comienzan a mover las rocas para que al final Raven mueva con sus poderes una enorme sección de muro, nuevamente los chicos son sorprendidos con otra escena por demás perturbadora, ante ellos yacen los cuerpos de tres enemigos conocidos por ellos. Son Plasmus, Cinderblock, y Overload en un estado triste a la vista.

- Esto es cada vez más extraño – dice Cyborg mientras comienza a escanear a los tres personajes.

- ¿Ellos están?.. – comienza Robin mientras observa a Cyborg.

- No pero están sumamente dañados – responde Cyborg en tono serio – quien quiera que haya sido se ve que no estaba jugando.

- ¿Quién pudo haber sido? – pregunta Starfire mientras observa a sus compañeros.

- No lo se, Star – responde Robin seriamente – creo que es la primera vez que no tengo idea de que es lo que pasa.

- Raven, ¿Crees poder ver algo en sus mentes? – dice Chico Bestia observando a la joven.

- Raven camina hacia donde se encuentran los cuerpos de sus enemigos, para después tomar una pose de concentración, y por ultimo regresar a donde están los demás.

- Apenas y pueden mantener sus cuerpos funcionando – responde Raven seriamente – así no puedo ver nada en sus mentes.

- Lo mejor es llamar atención médica y a las autoridades – dice Robin mirando al resto del equipo.

Mientras todos hacen una pausa, esperando la llegada de las autoridades, Cyborg continua analizando y escaneando la zona, Starfire y Robin continúan removiendo escombros en busca de más pistas sobre lo ocurrido en el lugar.

- Supongo que esta es lo que me dijiste – murmura Chico Bestia mientras observa aun la escena.

- Entonces estas son las noticias que esperabas, ¿Cierto? – dice Raven a espaldas de Chico Bestia.

- No lo se – responde Chico Bestia en tono bajo – algo me dice que todavía falta algo mas.

- ¡Amigos deben venir de inmediato! – dice Starfire por medio de los comunicadores.

Nuevamente los Titanes se reúnen, esta vez los jóvenes ven como tanto Robin como Starfire se encuentran observando hacia sus pies un objeto que los demás no distinguen hasta que se acercan a sus compañeros.

- Esto debe ser una broma – dice Cyborg en tono sorprendido.

- Me temo que no aunque por una parte quisiera que así fuera – responde Robin de manera seria.

Todos permanecen en silencio, mientras siguen observando algo que todos ellos conocen muy bien, Robin se agacha para tomar el objeto una mascara, la mascara de un ser odiado, una mascara de alguien que solo daba recuerdos de tristeza y coraje a los Titanes; La mascara de ¡Slade!

Una figura de un joven recorre un pasaje rocoso el cual se encuentra en una total penumbra, el ambiente es lúgubre y triste, sin embargo el joven lo recorre con una total calma y familiaridad ya que evade todos los obstáculos frente a el con suma naturalidad he incluso anticipándolos.

- Ahh ¡Hogar, dulce hogar! – dice el joven en tono alegre mientras sube sus brazos.

Inmediatamente después ruidos de pasos avanzando en tono simétrico hacen eco en el pasaje, en la parte alta de este aparecen una serie de sombras, para después dar paso al sonido de armas siendo preparadas para ser disparadas.

- Excelente recibimiento, aunque para ser honesto no estoy de humor – alega el joven – pero en fin supongo que no hay alternativas y la verdad nunca desprecio una invitación.

Nuevamente el sonido de los pasos es escuchado en la zona, pero esta vez las sobras desaparecen, tan pronto como aparecieron; dejando nuevamente el pasaje en un silencio casi total.

- Vamos ¿Qué sucede? – dice nuevamente el joven – chicos vamos no lo decía en serio, es mas peleare con una sola mano.

Una sombra aparece frente al joven, la penumbra impide notar algún rasgo de su rostro o de su físico, lo único es que el silencio existente en la zona se ve interrumpido por el sonido de música el cual proviene de la cabeza de la sombra.

- Tenias que ser tu – dice el chico en tono de fastidio – por favor estaba a punto de divertirme y llegar tu y se arruina todo.

- … - la figura solamente se limita a ver al joven.

- Por favor, solo déjame jugar con unos cuantos – alega el joven mientras coloca las manos detrás de su espalda – solo unos cuantos y juro que parare, si quieres peleare sin usar las manos.

- … - la figura continua en silencio, para después girar y avanzar dándole la espalda al joven.

- ¿Qué solo así? – alega nuevamente el joven en tono molesto – y mi bienvenida.

- … - la figura se detiene y de repente el lugar nuevamente vuelve a estar en silencio.

- Lo siento, lo siento – dice el joven mientras agita sus manos frente a el – de verdad me excedí discúlpame.

- … - el silencio nuevamente desaparece ante la música y la figura nuevamente avanza, para luego con un ademán indicar al joven que lo siga.

- Los dos se encaminan por el pasaje hasta llegar a una especie de cúpula en la cual unas figuras se encuentran sentadas aunque sus formas son distintas; una sen encuentra sentada apoyando su espalda sobre un pilar en el cual la penumbra lo cubre completamente, por otra parte la otra es una figura regordeta que se encuentra sentada sobre una roca en forma de bloque debajo de una de las únicas fuentes de luz del lugar.

- Así que fue necesario que te buscaran – dice la persona apoyada en la columna – supongo que estabas a punto de "jugar" con la guardia de la entrada.

- Oh vamos hombre, es que uno no se puede divertir aquí o ¿Qué? – responde el joven mientras encoje los hombros.

- ¿Que tal tu misión, Aquiles? – pregunta la persona bajo la luz.

- Bien, todo a la perfección – responde Aquiles con una sonrisa.

- Define "perfección", porque por lo que yo se, lo que tu hiciste no se parece en nada a la definición – dice la persona de la columna en tono sarcástico – o pensaste que no nos íbamos a enterar.

- Vamos no crees que estas siendo muy duro con Aquiles – dice la persona bajo la luz mientras observa burlonamente a la persona apoyada en la columna.

Aquiles se recuesta en una roca mientras coloca sus manos tras la cabeza, mientras la otra persona se sienta a un lado de este apoyándose en la misma roca.

- Oigan desde un principio sabíamos que yo no era precisamente el indicado para esa clase de misión – dice Aquiles en tono de reclamo – yo no soy material de mensajero, sin ofender.

- Descuida conozco mi trabajo y no me quejo – responde la persona bajo la luz.

- Y por lo visto tampoco sabes el concepto de moderación – dice nuevamente la persona apoyada en la columna - ¿Qué parte de "solo entrega el mensaje"?

- Sabes deberías de dejar de fastidiarlo, después de todo – dice nuevamente la voz bajo la luz – el cumplió con el objetivo, a su manera peculiar pero lo cumplió, yo también todos hemos cumplido y tu… ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

- Guarda silencio novato, solamente guarda silencio – dice la persona apoyada en la columna – lo que paso es algo que alguien como tu no entendería.

Una carcajada acompaña el final de la frase.

- Así que fallaste, tu señor planificador, señor moderación – dice Aquiles en tono completamente burlón – sabes al principio tenia mis dudas al respecto pero tu pequeño "Sátiro" me agradas.

- Sabes intento ayudarte, así que por lo menos te importaría llamarme Control – responde la persona bajo la luz – de cualquier manera para que nos reunimos aquí, saben tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio.

- Si esta es una reunión, ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunta Aquiles a los demás.

- Sabes bien que uno de los que faltan nunca vendría a menos que "el" estaría aquí – dice la persona de la columna – respecto a el otro sujeto no tengo ni idea de donde este, llevo días sin verlo y francamente así estoy mejor, suficiente tengo con Aquiles y su pequeño "Sátiro".

- De verdad les agradecería que solamente me dijeran Control – dice Control en tono molesto.

- Además si se refieren a "ese" pequeño demonio – continua Control en tono serio – escuche que tiene una misión.

- ¿Qué una misión?, ¿Qué va a hacer destruir una ciudad? – pregunta en tono sarcástico la persona de la columna – Aquiles es impulsivo, pero "eso" es un ser diferente lleva la palabra "inestable" a un nivel completamente diferente.

- Al menos sabes, ¿Qué misión tiene? – pregunta Aquiles mientras voltea a ver a Control.

- Un monstruo solo hace lo que un monstruo sabe hacer – responde Control en tono serio – al parecer "el" desea que a los Titanes les golpeen duro esta vez.

- ¡¡¡Que!!! ¿Acaso esto es una burla? – reclama Aquiles – a mí me mandan de simple mensajero y a "eso" que ni siquiera debería salir de aquí nunca lo dejan jugar con los Titanes.

- Nunca juzgues nosotros no somos mas que las herramientas de un propósito – dice la persona de la columna – nosotros seguimos y lo hacemos sin preguntar.

- Lo se, es solo que en ocasiones seguir una orden no significa que me deba gustar – responde Aquiles en tono de fastidio, mientras tanto la figura a un lado de el, coloca su mano sobre el hombro de este – Entiendo – dice nuevamente Aquiles en un tono tranquilo mientras en su rostro luce un sonrojo leve.

- Saben, son momentos como estos en los que – dice Control en un tono triste mientras alza su rostro hacia la luz – pienso si no seria mejor llevar una vida normal, lejos de toda clase de cosas como estas, como tantas personas en el mundo ignorando muchas cosas pero siendo feliz con lo que saben.

- Tener un empleo – dice la persona de la columna en un tono igual de triste.

- Formar una familia – continua Aquiles en el mismo tono triste mientras baja la mirada.

- … - la figura sombría baja también su cabeza.

Luego de decir esto un silencio vació inunda nuevamente la cúpula, mientras los que están ahí se observan unos a otros, finalmente después de un tiempo el silencio es interrumpido por una serie de carcajadas por parte de todos los presentes, incluso la figura sombría deja oír una leve risa.

- Les digo que este "Sátiro" es en extremo gracioso – dice Aquiles aun entre risas.

- Debo admitir que tienes razón – dice la persona de la columna – el novato resulto ser de lo mas divertido.

- Aquiles puedes dejar de llamarme así – dice Control nuevamente en tono de fastidio – dime Control.

- Lo se disculpa Control, solo quería fastidiarte un poco – responde Aquiles en tono alegre – aun así me preocupa el hecho de que nos podemos quedar sin compañeros de juegos, antes de tiempo.

- Dime que estas bromeando, a mi me preocupa mas el hecho de que nosotros perdamos una pieza – dice la persona de la columna – o es que acaso no recuerdas que los Titanes tienen en este momento a su propia versión de monstruo.

- Tienes razón por poco lo olvido – dice Aquiles mientras pone una de sus manos en el pecho – que envidia me da, talvez tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a alguien igual o muy superior a el.

- De que hablan ustedes – dice Control en tono de confusión – ¿Qué monstruo?, ¿Entre los Titanes?

- Es algo que por el momento no tiene importancia para ti – responde Aquiles.

- Solo te diré que todos los que han enfrentado a los Titanes – agrega la persona de la columna – han tenido mucha suerte.

Nuevamente volviendo a los Titanes, estos han regresado a la Torre T, todos lucen confundidos, al llegar todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Aun así un tiempo después se observa como todos siguen despiertos he intranquilos.

Mientras por un camino rumbo a Jump City una silueta la recorre poco a poco, además de que en la soledad solo se escuchaba el sonido de alguien tarareando una canción, además del chasquido de dedos al compás del ritmo.

- Nada como caminar bajo la luna – dice la silueta – espero que me divierta mucho mañana, me dijeron que conocería nuevos amigos.

- Además me dicen que si juego bien con ellos – continua la silueta – habrá una sorpresa para mi.

La silueta continúa su camino con su misma actitud alegre.


	6. Capitulo 6 Preparativos

**Capitulo 6: Preparativos**

Han pasado solo unas cuantas horas desde el incidente de la refinería, son alrededor de las seis de la madrugada, los titanes se encuentran en diferentes posiciones de la Torre T, todos lucen bastante cansados, sus rostros reflejan un dormir bastante pobre, además de una mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte la idea de haber perdido a un enemigo les causaba cierta alegría y desahogo, pero al mismo tiempo sentirse perturbados por lo mismo; Además la idea de la existencia de un nuevo enemigo capaz de eliminar a uno de los enemigos mas poderosos que ellos tenían no les entusiasmaba en ningún sentido.

Cyborg se encuentra haciendo una serie de análisis dentro del laboratorio, reuniendo más y más partes de las evidencias que recolecto dentro de los escombros del edificio.

- ¿Qué has averiguado? – pregunta Raven mientras se acerca a Cyborg.

- Hasta ahora no mucho – responde Cyborg mientras continua con las pruebas.

- Alguna idea de lo que ocurrió en la refinería – dice Raven.

- Te puedo decir lo que no ocurrió – dice Cyborg en tono serio – recuerdas lo que había dicho acerca del supuesto incendio, pues he descubierto que tenia razón no hay manera de que lo ocurrido en la refinería fuera un simple incendio.

- Creo que para estos momentos eso es un poco obvio no crees – dice Raven sonando un tanto sarcástica.

- Puede ser, pero esto es un poco mas interesante – responde Cyborg – según los resultados de algunas pruebas lo que nosotros decimos que fue un incendio, en realidad fueron una serie de explosiones a lo largo del edificio, pero lo mas extraño es que no hay rastros de ningún agente capaz de crear una explosión.

- Entonces como puede ser posible crear una explosión, sin usar algo que la cree – dice Raven en tono confundido.

- Aun no lo se – dice Cyborg – pero pienso averiguarlo lo antes posible.

Raven se dirige a la entrada, pero se detiene repentinamente por un momento mientras parece que trata de decir algo.

- ¿Pasa algo Raven? – pregunta Cyborg.

- Yo… - comienza Raven con voz dudosa – quisiera preguntarte algo.

- Claro Raven, ¿Qué deseas saber? – dice Cyborg mientras continua en sus tareas.

- Es algo relacionado – dice Raven bajando la mirada y casi murmurando – con Chico Bestia.

- Supongo que el pequeño te molesto nuevamente – dice Cyborg – descuida yo hablare con el y le diré que se disculpe contigo.

- De hecho es algo diferente a eso – dice Raven en tono avergonzado – tu eres alguien bastante cercano a el, es por eso que quisiera preguntarte ¿Cómo es Chico Bestia?

Cyborg se detiene al escuchar las palabras de Raven y deja algunas herramientas que estaba utilizando.

- El y yo somos buenos amigos, desde un principio algo en el me cayo bien – responde Cyborg mientras se sienta en un banco – nos la pasamos bromeando, divirtiéndonos e incluso algunas veces tenemos pequeñas peleas, en general te diría que es una persona alegre, que le gusta bromear, que no es la persona mas lista del mundo, que es un fracaso con las chicas, que sus chistes son pésimos; Pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabes.

- Creo que tienes razón – dice Raven mientras da la vuelta y se prepara para salir – será mejor…

- Antes de responderte realmente, quiero que me digas algo – interrumpe Cyborg - ¿Por qué el repentino interés en el?

- Yo… en realidad… no lo se – dice Raven en tono confundido – creo que siento… que en realidad no lo conozco.

- La verdad me parece normal, sabes incluso yo no creo conocer del todo a Chico Bestia – dice Cyborg en tono serio – aunque lo intente, el no puede esconder que el es mas que un simple "bufón"

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Raven.

Déjame contarte algo, cuando comenzamos todo esto de los Titanes – responde Cyborg seriamente – nosotros en esa época ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien, Chico Bestia sin embargo busco en mi a un amigo desde el comienzo con sus bromas y chistes absurdos siempre con una actitud irresponsable mas parecida a la de un niño que a la de un adolescente, pasaron seis meses en los cuales todos aprendimos un poco de nosotros mismos, un día ustedes tres salieron y nosotros estábamos jugando videojuegos, le hice una pregunta, ¿Por qué me buscaste como amigo? – continua Cyborg mientras ve a Raven – fue su respuesta lo que de verdad hizo que lo valorara como un amigo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunta Raven en tono curioso y algo nervioso.

- Me dijo que se acerco a mi por que era, la persona que mas lo podía entender – responde nuevamente Cyborg - que de alguna manera el sabia que yo conocía gran parte de lo que a el le molestaba, una persona con partes mecánicas, mientras el un fenómeno de piel verde – continua Cyborg cambiando a un tono mas alegre – a cualquier otro que me dijera eso lo hubiera golpeado sin pensarlo, sin embargo fue la manera en que lo dijo, tan sincero fue cuando me di cuenta que el realmente era alguien que sabia por lo que pasaba; Hasta entonces yo también pensaba que el era un simple "bufón", un niño que intentaba a cualquier costo evitar crecer y en ese momento todo cambio en un principio yo los veía a todos ustedes y de alguna manera me sentía incomodo, inferior a ustedes y llegue a pensar que a si me miraban ustedes; Y ahí estaba la persona de la cual menos lo esperaba me decía que no me veía como "algo inferior" sino como "alguien igual" a el.

Mientras Cyborg cuenta el relato Raven escucha de una manera atenta, sin decir una palabra pero siguiendo cada palabra del joven metálico con gran interés.

Después de eso yo lo vi realmente como un amigo – continua Cyborg – poco a poco note como actuaba con todos nosotros, siempre mostrando ese lado infantil y como cambiaba cuando peleaba pasando a ser un compañero de toda mi confianza al pelear; Hasta la fecha no entiendo sus razones de ser así – Cyborg vuelve nuevamente a un tono serio – al igual que la vez anterior un día se lo pregunte ¿Por qué siempre actúas así? Dije esa vez y nuevamente su respuesta me sorprendió "Porque creo que sino bromeara y actuara así, me volvería loco" y después solo se rió y me contó uno de sus chistes.

- ¿Alguna vez te contó algo de el antes de unirse a los Titanes? – pregunta Raven.

- No para serte honesto nunca me ha dicho nada de el antes de ser un Titán – responde Cyborg – al menos nada fuera de alguna trivialidad, a pesar de lo que parezca Chico Bestia es una persona bastante reservada, tanto al hablar como para hablar algo de los demás.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Cyborg la joven no puede evitar sentir un poco de alegría, recordando el comentario que Chico Bestia le había dicho la noche anterior.

-¿Ustedes hablaron… - comienza una nueva pregunta Raven aunque hace pausas de duda – sobre Terra?

- En verdad quieres sobre ese tema – dice Cyborg – no quiero ser rudo pero creo que es ese tema tu opinión es bastante parcial.

- No puedo negar mi posición – dice Raven en tono serio – pero aun así me gustaría saberlo.

- El y yo nunca hablamos realmente sobre Terra – comienza a responder Cyborg – pero te puedo decir una cosa, es una de las pocas veces que he visto a Chico Bestia feliz, desde la primera vez que la conocimos hubo algo que hizo que el se interesara en ella, y al parecer ella también lo correspondía; Fuera de chistes y alguna burla de mi parte, jamás le pregunte algo de lo que sentía, pero el entre juego y juego me contaba algunas cosas – continua Cyborg mientras vuelve a observar a la joven – se podría decir que ellos se gustaban, yo al menos pienso que Chico Bestia encontró en ella a alguien especial que compartía cosas que no encuentras en un amigo, hubo un cambio en el quizás ustedes no lo notaron pero yo diría que maduro de alguna forma al estar con Terra.

La respuesta del joven metálico causo de alguna manera extraña una sensación de malestar, que ella misma no podía explicar, era como si esas palabras hubieran llevado una tristeza a la joven, a pesar de eso la joven trataba de disimular su evidente reacción ante Cyborg.

- ¿Cómo reacciono Chico Bestia… - comienza nuevamente Raven una pregunta pero es incapaz de terminarla.

- Te refieres a como se sintió con lo ocurrido "después" – ayuda Cyborg a terminar la pregunta – a pesar de la actitud de Chico Bestia de querer ser un conquistador de mujeres, haciéndose el interesante con cuanta chica ve, incluso en un principio tanto tu como Star lo sintieron; El sabe perfectamente su poco éxito con las chicas… con Terra el me llego a decir que podía ser "el mismo", un chico tonto que no tenia ni idea de cómo hablar con una chica, mostrarse como el chico que siempre tenia miedo de equivocarse y aun con todo saber que a ella no le importaba – dice Cyborg en tono triste – por eso cuando todo ocurrió y Terra hizo lo que hizo, a el en realidad le afecto no solo fue lo que ella hizo, lo que le afecto fue el sentir que mucho de lo que compartieron, de lo que el sintió y pensó que ella sentía pudiera ser solo una actuación cuando ella se sacrifico por ayudarnos a todos, creo que al menos le dio la esperanza de que fue real.

- Entonces porque nunca habla de eso con nadie – dice Raven en tono de reproche.

- Dime una cosa Raven, sinceramente ¿Cuál es tu opinión de Chico Bestia? – pregunta Cyborg mientras ve directamente a los ojos a la joven.

- Yo supongo que… - intenta responder Raven mientras desvía la mirada y coloca su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo – lo veo como alguien bastante inmaduro, irresponsable, incapaz de tener un momento de seriedad, creo que esa es la manera en que lo he visto todo este tiempo – termina Raven bajando la mirada.

- Veo que el tenia razón – dice Cyborg con una ligera sonrisa – pero Chico Bestia es algo mas que eso, dice que porque nunca habla del tema, a su manera de ver el sabe que todos tenemos nuestras propias opiniones y sentimientos sobre el tema, a pesar de que algunas no son para nada de su agrado el las respeta y mantiene el tema lo mas privado posible – continua Cyborg en tono triste – creo que el esta demasiado familiarizado con el perder a alguien.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunta Raven.

- Bien, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y de lo mucho que vi que lo afecto – responde Cyborg – en poco tiempo volvió a su comportamiento normal, el es mas fuerte de lo que vemos es capaz de soportar una tremenda cantidad de tristeza y aun así mostrarse feliz, solamente una persona que sabe o a sentido ese tipo de sentimiento varias veces es capaz de soportarlo; También es necesario un carácter y tipo de persona muy especial para lidiar con eso, ese tipo de persona es Chico Bestia.

- Nunca imagine que Chico Bestia fuera una persona tan diferente a como yo la veía – dice Raven bajando la mirada - ¿El… que opina.., de nosotros?

- Esa es una de las preguntas que puedo responder con toda sinceridad – responde Cyborg en tono alegre – Chico Bestia nos ve a todos en general, como personas superiores a el en cualquier sentido.

Al escuchar eso Raven alza su mirada hacia Cyborg, mostrando bajo su capucha una cara de sorpresa por esas palabras.

- Es curioso imaginarlo ¿Cierto? – continua Cyborg – que Chico Bestia piense eso, siendo el quien siempre intenta presumir sus poderes y sus habilidades, no creo que nadie imagine que esa misma persona tenga esa clase de pensamientos de inferioridad – Cyborg cambia a un tono mas serio nuevamente – para todos nosotros es tiene también una opinión propia ¿Quieres escucharlas?, ¿Quieres saber que opina de nosotros?, ¿Quieres saber que opina de ti, Raven?

Raven toma un momento para hacer su respuesta, por un lado esta ese sentimiento de querer saber que opina Chico Bestia de ella y por otro la reacción de tomara al saberla.

- Si… - logra decir Raven casi murmurando.

- Muy bien entonces comenzare por decirte sobre Robin – empieza a decir Cyborg – Chico Bestia lo admira, para el Robin es un líder nato a sus ojos el es alguien digno de confiarle toda su fuerza por que sabe que no lo decepcionara, fuera del equipo lo considera una persona admirable; Starfire para el es una chica con un optimismo sin limites, la ve como alguien capaz de alegrar a cualquiera, una excelente "camarada" de lucha y alguien sumamente inocente; De mi el me ve como su amigo mas grande, como una persona que es capaz de superar cualquier tipo de problema, ve a alguien con un valor tan grande como su amistad – Cyborg hace nuevamente una pausa - ¿Realmente quieres saber su opinión de ti?

Raven piensa detenidamente, pero al final su curiosidad es mayor, pero por alguna situación es incapaz de contestar así que solo asiente con su cabeza.

- Para Chico Bestia tu… - comienza Cyborg mientras ve a los ojos nuevamente a Raven – eres la persona que mas respeta en todo el equipo, el ve en ti a la persona mas superior que jamás imagino el ve en ti a alguien a quien quisiera agradarle, tu forma de ser, tu carácter serio y sobre todo la manera con que dominas tus emociones, el ni siquiera piensa que tu y el sean amigos, para el tu nivel es muy superior para el, por eso una vez me dijo que "cuando lograba hacerte sonreír, el era feliz", esa es su opinión de ti.

Mientras Cyborg hablaba Raven lucia cada vez mas y mas sorprendida, aunque su rostro lo disimulaba con algo de dificultad, su mente era diferente, nunca había pensado que Chico Bestia tuviera semejante opinión de ella, recordaba escenas en las cuales ellos discutían por cosas insignificantes, los chistes que en muy rara ocasión causaban en ella una leve sonrisa. Todo eso se mezclaba en su mente.

- Yo no tenia idea que así me viera Chico Bestia – dice en voz baja Raven.

- Ahí algo mas Raven – dice Cyborg en tono triste – el tiene su propia opinión acerca de si mismo algo bastante triste, el se ve a si mismo como la persona mas inútil del equipo como alguien completamente incapaz de hacer cosas como nosotros, el decidió por si mismo que lo único que podía hacer realmente para ayudar a animarnos era volviéndose a si mismo en un chiste viviente, algo a lo que el mismo llamo "bufón" – Cyborg cambia su tono a serio – lo mas triste es que si no lo conociera esa seria exactamente la forma en que yo lo vería, de hecho es la forma en que casi todos lo ven, el lo sabe y parece estar contento con eso.

Este ultimo comentario dejo aun mas confundida a la joven, ella nunca imagino que Chico Bestia tuviera tantos aspectos desconocidos para ella, se dio cuenta que ella en realidad no conocía a su verde compañero.

- Gracias por contarme todo esto Cyborg – dice Raven mientras se dirige a la salida.

- Raven, de haber podido yo no te hubiera contado nada de esto – dice Cyborg.

- ¿Cómo que de haber podido no me hubieras contado nada? – pregunta Raven.

- Lo que te conté son cosas privadas, algo que solo se habla entre los interesados – responde Cyborg mientras se pone nuevamente de pie.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me lo contaste? – pregunta Raven aun mas confundida.

- Te lo conté por que fue el propio Chico Bestia el que me pidió que lo hiciera – responde Cyborg – el me dijo que si alguien algún día preguntaba algo de el, yo se los dijera; En especial si algún día tu te llegabas a interesar, el mismo dijo "No soy alguien especial del cual se deban guardar secretos, soy alguien insignificante al cual honran solo con preguntar por el"

- Ya veo – responde solamente Raven.

Cyborg continua con su trabajo en el laboratorio, mientras Raven sale de este completamente sorprendida por todo lo que escucho de Cyborg, su mente era en ese momento una maraña de pensamientos.

En otra parte de la Torre T la figura de un joven reposa en una silla mientras observa una serie de monitores, y utiliza tanto un teclado como una serie de hojas que esta tiene a su lado.

- Sabia que estarías aquí – dice Chico Bestia – supongo que es el único lugar donde podrías estar en una situación así.

- Chico Bestia, me sorprendiste no te escuche acercarte – dice Robin al tiempo que voltea a ver al joven verde.

- Debes estar bastante concentrado y por eso no me escuchaste – dice Chico Bestia mientras sonríe.

- Tienes razón, debe ser que tengo la cabeza en otra parte – responde Robin también sonriendo levemente

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Chico Bestia? – pregunta Robin en tono cortes.

- Si Robin, quisiera ver si es posible que me hicieras un favor – responde Chico Bestia en tono risueño.

- Habla, sabes que si es posible con gusto te ayudare – dice Robin amablemente.

- Deseo que comuniques una junta esta noche – dice Chico Bestia cambiando su tono a serio.

- ¿Una junta esta noche? – dice Robin en tono serio – no será alguno de tus trucos para una broma.

- Esta vez es algo un poco mas serio de lo habitual – responde Chico Bestia seriamente – tenemos que hablar de asuntos mas relevantes de que hablar.

Mientras Chico Bestia responde, Robin nota en el algo diferente a lo habitual ve como todo lo que el dice es mas que un simple juego.

- Muy bien le diré a los demás sobre la junta – dice Robin en un tono serio – será esta noche a las diez si te parece.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias Robin – dice Chico Bestia mientras vuelve a sonreír.

- ¿Alguna pista de lo que tratara? – pregunta Robin de manera amistosa.

- Dejemos que sea una sorpresa, ¿Te parece? – responde Chico Bestia en tono burlón.

- Me parece bien – dice Robin poniendo cara de curiosidad.

Chico Bestia da vuelta y se prepara para irse, pero es interrumpido por Robin.

- Espera un poco, ahí algo que quisiera mostrarte – dice Robin en tono serio – esto es lo poco que he obtenido de las cintas de seguridad en la refinería, además de algunas memorias visuales de los robots que encontramos.

Robin comienza a teclear rápidamente una serie de códigos, para después presionar un ultimo botón y empieza a mostrar varias imágenes en los monitores, las imágenes muestran una calidad mala pero en ella se observa una sombra, la cual rápidamente neutraliza a los robots de Slade, en la cinta no se distinguen muchos detalles hasta el momento en que esta a punto de golpear a la fuente que lo estaba grabando, justo antes de que esto ocurra Robin pausa la imagen.

- Dime que opinas – dice Robin mientras acerca un punto de la imagen – se parece mucho a los símbolos que llevaba Control Fenómeno en sus guantes la ultima vez que lo vimos ¿No crees?

Antes de que chico Bestia responda, Robin nota como este observa la imagen con gran detalle y parece reconocer la imagen en la pantalla, mientras su expresión muestra algo de enojo.

- Tienes razón, lucen bastante parecidos – responde Chico Bestia disimulando su reacción.

- Investigare los símbolos, quizá así pueda saber mas de nuestros enemigos – dice Robin en tono serio.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te deje trabajar solo en esto – dice Chico Bestia mientras finge aun su reacción.

Antes de salir el joven verde se detiene y sin voltear hacia Robin dice algo más.

- Se me olvidaba, quería avisarte que saldría a la ciudad – dice Chico Bestia en tono alegre – ahí algunas cosas que quiero hacer y además me siento un poco sofocado aquí.

- Sabes que no necesitas avisar que sales – responde Robin en tono amable – de todas maneras te agradezco que lo hagas, solo te pido que lleves tu comunicador por si ocurre algo.

- Entendido – responde únicamente Chico Bestia mientras sale.

Mientras Chico Bestia camina por el pasillo una voz de una joven hace que este pare dirigiendo sus ojos a la dueña de la voz.

- ¡Chico Bestia, Buenos días! – saluda alegremente Starfire.

- Buenos días, Starfire – responde Chico Bestia a su saludo.

- ¿Qué ocurre amigo, luces algo triste? – pregunta Starfire en tono preocupado.

- No es nada, es por la mala noche que pase – responde Chico Bestia sonriendo.

- Estas en lo cierto yo también pase una mala noche – dice Starfire mientras bosteza largamente.

- Vas a ver a Robin ¿Cierto? – pregunta Chico Bestia en tono malicioso.

- Yo… eh… bueno… yo – balbucea Starfire.

- Descuida no es un secreto lo que pasa – dice Chico Bestia sonriendo mientras guiña un ojo – solo quería decirte que esta un poco ocupado con las cintas de anoche.

- Ya veo creo que será mejor que por ahora le de un poco de espacio – dice Starfire sonriendo – según me dice así el se podrá sentir mejor, aun no lo entiendo del todo pero si lo hace feliz yo también lo soy.

Al darse cuenta de su último comentario la joven se sonroja levemente.

- Creo que Robin es un chico afortunado – dice Chico Bestia mientras sonríe – al tener a alguien como tu, que se preocupa por el.

Escuchando esto Starfire termina de sonrojarse por completo mientras sonríe nerviosamente.

- Voy a la ciudad ¿Necesitas algo, que quieras que te traiga? – pregunta Chico Bestia.

- Me gustaría un poco de ese dulce congelado, que ustedes llaman helado – dice sonriendo Starfire.

- Entonces helado será – dice Chico Bestia mientras comienza nuevamente a caminar por el pasillo, mientras alza uno de sus brazos – nos vemos mas tarde.

Chico Bestia se aleja en el pasillo mientras Starfire se queda parada observándolo, la joven piensa que el hecho de que se haya ofrecido a traerle algo a ella le extraño, por lo general el reprocharía el hecho de que alguien le pidiera algo. Además aun era algo temprano haciéndola pensar que el joven tardaría un poco y de repente un pensamiento la perturbo.

- No le dije de que sabor – dice Starfire en voz baja.

Chico Bestia ya se encuentra afuera de la Torre T, toma unos minutos caminando y estirándose pero todo es solo una cubierta, el siente que es observado por alguien que permanece escondido dentro de las sombras, pasado un tiempo el joven se dispone a salir, esta vez no volando, sino que se convierte en un pez vela y viaja en el agua mientras continua observando como es seguido.

- Algo me dice que sabe que lo sigo – piensa Raven mientras se mueve dentro de las sombras.

- Debo distraerla un poco, aunque sea buena perderla no debe ser un problema – piensa Chico Bestia mientras se acerca a la costa.

En cuanto llega a la costa el joven pasa a la forma de un perro sacudiéndose e inicia una carrera rápida.

- Lo sabia, el sabe que lo sigo – piensa Raven mientras también inicia a acelerar su paso – pero aunque se convierta en el animal mas pequeño del planeta yo podré saber a donde va claramente por medio de mis poderes.

La persecución entre los dos jóvenes se alarga unos cuantos minutos, por una parte Chico Bestia el cual cambia su forma de varias maneras tratando de distraer a la joven que lo sigue, mientras que Raven lo sigue fácilmente con ayuda de sus poderes; Después de un tiempo parece mas un juego del escondite entre ambos que una persecución, hasta que da fin cuando el joven llega a la azotea de un edificio.

- Era de imaginarse aun no la pierdo – piensa Chico Bestia – después de todo es Raven, incluso ya se encuentra en la azotea en este momento.

El joven verde estaba en lo correcto, Raven ya se encontraba en la azotea escondida en las sombras esperando el próximo movimiento del joven, mostrándose incluso algo ansiosa por ver que haría el joven.

- Las personas con poderes psíquicos son maravillosos, son capaces de hacer cosas que uno nunca imaginaria – piensa Chico Bestia – a pesar de lo joven que es Raven ya maneja con maestría técnicas que asombrarían a mas de uno; Pero en este caso gracias a Mento soy capaz de evadirlos y lograr despistarlos, en verdad me divertí siendo perseguido por ti Raven pero es tiempo de decir adiós, discúlpame.

Chico Bestia voltea hacia las sombras donde esta la joven y retrocediendo hacia la cornisa, sonríe para después decir adiós con su mano y dejarse caer de espaldas del edificio. Raven al ver esto se dirige rápidamente a la orilla del edificio, solo para darse cuenta que el joven a desaparecido.

- Debo admitir que fue un buen truco – piensa Raven – pero Chico Bestia parece que olvidas mis poderes, incluso aunque seas unicelular encontrarte para mi es tan fácil.

Raven cierra sus ojos y se concentra, tratando de visualizar el camino que tomo el Chico Bestia pero después de un instante abre sus ojos rápidamente.

- No puedo sentirlo – piensa Raven mientras luce sorprendida – es imposible, como puede desaparecer y engañar de esta manera a mis poderes.

La joven se queda en la azotea, mientras continua sorprendida; Chico Bestia continua su camino ya sin nadie que lo siga recorre varios minutos una serie de calles aun en su forma animal, para después llegar a un edificio el cual tiene el aspecto de un hotel, el joven regresa a su forma humana y entra en el lugar.

El interior del edificio es bastante elegante, sin llegar a la exageración, el ambiente del lugar es bastante ameno Chico Bestia se dirige hacia el que parece ser el recepcionista. Este parece no notar la presencia del joven así que este toca la campanilla junto al empleado.

- Si ¿Qué desea? – dice el recepcionista sin dirigirle la mirada a el joven.

- Disculpe me gustaría la llave de mi habitación – dice Chico Bestia en tono irritado.

- ¿Qué numero de habitación? – responde el recepcionista mientras esta vez observa a el joven – disculpe… yo… perdone mis modales.

- No es necesario que te disculpes – dice Chico Bestia – hasta cierto punto es mi culpa.

- Aun así discúlpeme joven Garfield – dice el recepcionista en tono de respeto – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

- Cierto – dice Chico Bestia mientras sonríe – recuerdo que aun usaba mi mascara cuando llegue aquí, no conocía a nadie.

- Aquí tiene joven Garfield – dice el recepcionista mientras entrega una llave al joven – su habitación se encuentra impecable y sus cosas en orden, así que por favor siéntase cómodo.

Chico Bestia sube unas escaleras y continua hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera fina con molduras en forma de diferentes animales en ambas hojas, antes de colocar la llave dentro de la cerradura suspira hondamente y procede a abrir la puerta, ya dentro de la habitación se observa que el lugar es bastante elegante con una decoración que le da un aire selvático, el joven de dirige a un armario del cual toma dos valijas grandes en color negro los cuales coloca en la cama.

- Ahí que comenzar con esto – murmura Chico Bestia al tiempo de que habré las valijas.

El joven saca una serie de artefactos los cuales conecta entre si, hasta formar una especie de transmisor, el cual enciende al terminar el ensamble. Se escucha una serie de sonidos hasta que sonidos de una voz se escuchan en este y el joven procede a hablar a través de este.

- Escuchen con atención, preparen todo es tiempo de movilizarnos – dice Chico Bestia en tono serio.

En otro punto de Jump City, se observan grupos de chicos y chicas haciendo diferentes tipos de cosas, desde chicas sentadas platicando y riendo, grupos de chicos jugando entre ellos solo comparten algo en común todos usan un uniforme escolar; Frente al lugar donde se encuentran todos haciendo lo suyo la imagen de otra persona resalta, puesto que observa a los chicos y chicas con mucho interés, mientras se sienta en la acera y sacude su cabeza.

- Por fin llegue, supongo que es un buen tiempo – dice la figura con voz alegre – pensé que llegaría mas tarde camine toda la noche.

La figura continua observando, hasta centrarse en una joven a la cual sigue con la mirada y mientras la observa inclina la cabeza.

- No veo porque tanto interés en ella – dice la figura – luce bastante común para mi gusto.

- Da igual yo vine aquí a jugar – continua mientras encoje los hombros – así que supongo que habrá que empezar.

La figura se levanta y comienza a caminar mientras observa a la joven, en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa malvada, pero al cruzar la calle la figura se detiene de golpe mientras voltea a ver un vehiculo que pasa a su lado.

- Creo que merezco un poco de helado – dice la figura mientras cambia su sonrisa de malvada a inocente - de todas maneras la chica esta no se ira, y francamente de nada le serviría.

La figura comienza entonces a seguir el camión de helado dejando su misión, antes de girar voltea y las miradas de la figura y la chica se encuentran ante lo cual la figura sonríe y saluda a la chica quien a su vez responde el saludo aunque en su rostro se observa confusión.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? - se pregunta la chica, para después continuar hablando con otras dos chicas mas.


	7. Capitulo 7 Encuentro I

**Capitulo 7: Encuentro I**

Chico Bestia continua dentro de la habitación, mientras la recorre observando con detalle todos los rincones de la misma, hasta detenerse frente a un gabinete del cual toma una fotografía enmarcada la cual mira por un largo instante en esta se pueden observar a los miembros de la Patrulla Condenada incluido el, aunque en la imagen este luce mas joven, al terminar de observarla la deja nuevamente en su sitio.

- Tenia bastante tiempo sin venir a este sitio – piensa Chico Bestia mientras continua recorriendo el lugar – estar aquí es como viajar en el tiempo, no ha cambiado en nada todo esta en el lugar que recuerdo que lo deje aunque supongo que el que ha cambiado soy yo.

Su recorrido se ve interrumpido repentinamente por el golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación. Ante lo cual el Chico Bestia acude a atender abriendo la puerta.

- Joven Garfield, disculpe me tome la libertad de traerle un pequeño refrigerio – dice el recepcionista que momentos antes había atendido al joven verde – espero que lo encuentre de su agrado, todo esta preparado como recuerdo al joven le gusta.

Mientras dice esto el recepcionista descubre ante el una bandeja en la cual había un plato con un par de panqueques, a su lado otro plato con fruta perfectamente picada y por ultimo una jarra con jugo el cual lucia bastante fresco.

- Panqueques de tofu, fruta picada y jugo recién exprimido – dice Chico Bestia observando la bandeja – mi desayuno favorito parece que has adivinado mis pensamientos; comenzaba a tener hambre.

- Me alegra escucharlo – dice el recepcionista mientras entra a la habitación y comienza a colocar una especie de mesa porta bandejas – ademas recuerdo que el joven siempre a sido de buen apetito.

- No es necesario que me coloques todo – dice Chico Bestia mientras intenta ayudar al recepcionista – tan solo dame la bandeja, mucho haces con prepararme la comida.

- Ni lo menciones para mi es un placer servirlo – responde el recepcionista mientras continua esta vez colocando un mantel sobre la mesa recién armada – sin mencionar que usted sabe que me encanta mi trabajo, mas cuando es para servir a un amigo.

El recepcionista continúa colocando la mesa en perfecto orden para después colocar cuidadosamente los platillos de la bandeja y agregar tanto los cubiertos como la jarra de jugo y su respectivo vaso terminando al colocar una silla frente a la mesa.

- Joven su desayuno esta servido – dice el recepcionista en tono alegre, mientras señala el asiento – por favor tome su asiento y disfrute.

- Aa… ¿Te importaría acompañarme?, sabes que no me gusta comer solo – dice Chico Bestia en tono avergonzado – siéntate conmigo mientras como.

- Ni hablar Joven, la etiqueta me prohíbe sentarme en la mesa – dice el recepcionista en tono serio, para después pasar a un tono risueño – pero nada me impide acompañarlo, eso si mientras me encuentre de pie.

Ambos se miran un momento tan solo para después comenzar a reír alegremente.

- Me da gusto que algunas cosas no cambien – dice Chico Bestia mientras toma los cubiertos – como siempre tus modales y tu etiqueta, realmente me da gusto volver a verte Questor.

- El sentimiento es mutuo Joven Garfield – dice Questor de manera alegre como Chico Bestia come- yo por mi parte veo que usted ha cambiado bastante, luce diferente de cuando lo vi la ultima vez mas maduro si me permite el atrevimiento creo que el tiempo que ha pasado con los Jóvenes Titanes le ha sentado muy bien.

Al escuchar eso el Chico Bestia deja por un momento los cubiertos, y termina de pasar los alimentos, para después voltear a observar a Questor.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?, ¿He cambiado? – pregunta el Chico Bestia en tono confundido.

- Usted sabe que yo nunca miento – responde Questor mientras da unos pasos mas cerca hacia el joven – he tenido el gusto de conocer al joven desde mucho antes que adquiriera sus habilidades, así que creo que mi opinión es confiable.

Chico Bestia baja nuevamente los cubiertos mientras baja la mirada.

- Pronto veré yo mismo que tanto he cambiado – dice Chico Bestia en tono triste.

- Por el tono de voz y por las valijas sobre la cama – dice Questor en tono serio – debo suponer que ha llegado el momento que el joven menciono en alguna ocasión.

- Se podría decir – dice Chico Bestia sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Comprendo – dice Questor en tono serio.

Se forma un silencio en la habitación el cual se alarga durante el resto del desayuno de Chico Bestia, al fin cuando este termina Questor, rápidamente procede a limpiar el área y recoger la mesa.

- Espero que haya disfrutado su desayuno joven – dice Questor en tono amable – ¿Gusta alguna otra cosa?

- Estuvo delicioso igual a como lo recordaba – dice Chico Bestia de manera alegre – por el momento no creo necesitar nada mas, pero gracias por preguntar.

Al momento que Questor se dirige a la puerta Chico Bestia lo interrumpe.

- Espera, podrías enviar por favor unos cuantos litros de helado – dice Chico Bestia en tono avergonzado – a la Torre T.

- Desde luego, algún sabor en especial que desee el joven – dice Questor.

- Combínalos, solo asegúrate de enviar también algo de helado de chispas de chocolate – dice Chico Bestia – oye Questor ¿recuerdas el te que solías prepararme?

- Si, joven es una mezcla especial que un servidor prepara – responde Questor - ¿Desea una tasa?

- No, me preguntaba si podrías enviar también algo de tu mezcla también – responde Chico Bestia.

- Claro que si, ¿Puedo preguntar si es para el joven o, para alguien en especial? – pregunta Questor en tono curioso.

- Digamos que es para mí… – responde Chico Bestia mientras se sonroja - y para alguien mas.

- Veo con gusto que el joven ha madurado también en otros sentidos – dice Questor sonriendo.

- Questor… yo… no es… - dice Chico Bestia mientras se sonroja aun mas.

- No tiene nada que explicar joven enviare su pedido a una hora apropiada – dice Questor en tono amable – las, costumbres de los Logan continúan.

Después de esto Questor sale de la habitación para después cerrar, Chico Bestia se dirige a la cama y toma nuevamente el transmisor que había sobre esta.

- Confirmen los datos – dice Chico Bestia en tono serio – además confirmen la preparación de lo que pedí.

- Entendido, confirmando datos – dice una voz a través del transmisor – y confirmando preparativos.

Terminando de escuchar a la voz el joven apaga el transmisor y comienza a desarmar el aparato para después volver a colocarlo en su valija; Al final guarda todo nuevamente en el armario y se dirige nuevamente a la cama y se recuesta en esta.

- Supongo que necesitare energía para la junta de esta noche – dice Chico Bestia mientras bosteza – lo mejor será tomar una pequeña siesta.

El joven coloca sus manos tras su cabeza y cierra los ojos, para después comenzar a roncar suavemente.

En tanto en la Torre T, los jóvenes empiezan a llegar al salón principal el primero en entrar es Cyborg el cual se dirige a la cocina inmediatamente a los pocos minutos entra Starfire la cual se dirige al sillón y comienza a ver un poco la televisión, por ultimo es Robin el que entra y se dirige a los bancos.

- Comienza a oler bien – dice Robin en tono amable - ¿Qué preparas Cyborg?

- Huevos, tocino frito y un poco de carne – responde alegremente Cyborg.

- Será mejor que te acerques Star que esto ya esta listo - dice nuevamente Cyborg dirigiéndose a la joven pelirroja.

- En seguida estoy con ustedes – dice Starfire mientras se levanta del sillón.

- Será mejor que llame a Raven y a Chico Bestia – dice Cyborg.

- Chico Bestia salio desde temprano – dice Robin antes de que Cyborg los llame – dijo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes, seguramente comerá algo fuera.

- Raven tampoco esta – dice Starfire – la vi salir temprano.

- Es extraño Chico Bestia es un perezoso y – dice Cyborg en tono curioso – Raven no es muy amante de salir temprano, pero en fin ellos se pierden la famosa cocina de Cyborg.

- Ustedes creen que ellos hallan salido juntos – dice Robin mientras ve como Cyborg le sirve – por que la verdad se me hace mucha casualidad que los dos falten.

- Y que crees que hagan esos dos juntos – dice Cyborg en tono de burla - ¿Acaso tener una cita?

- Porque no Robin y yo hemos salido – dice Starfire mientras Cyborg también le sirve – en varias ocasiones, no veo por que ellos entonces no puedan.

- Creo que… en su caso – responde Robin sonrojado mientras trata de no ahogarse – es un poco diferente Star, ellos son bastante diferentes además siempre se la pasan peleando.

- No lo se, yo pienso que nos pueden llegar a dar una sorpresa – dice Cyborg mientras se sirve a si mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntan tanto Starfire como Robin.

- Nada, no dije nada – responde Cyborg mientras comienza a comer – mas vale que no dejen que se enfrié.

Volviendo a la ciudad, nuevamente a la figura que observaba a los jóvenes de la escuela esta se encuentra sentada en una banca en la plaza mientras come tranquilamente un barquillo de helado y observa a las palomas que se juntan frente a ella; Después de unos momentos termina su helado, acomodándose cómodamente en la banca para observar a la gente que pasa por ahí.

- Nunca me han gustado las personas – dice la figura en tono de fastidio – hay tantas, cada una con sus cosas sin tomar en cuenta lo que los rodea, en verdad me molestan.

Pasado otro tiempo se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la escuela, al momento de llegar observa nuevamente el lugar, bosteza levemente y se estira.

- Ya es hora de comenzar – dice la figura poniendo una sonrisa maligna – creo que lo primero será llamar la atención.

Terminando de decir esto observa una serie de autos estacionados, y mientras mantiene su sonrisa, coloca una de sus manos detrás de su espalda y unos instantes mas tarde una explosión ocurre en la hilera de autos, repitiendo los mismos pasos hace explotar otros autos de la cercanía, las reacciones no se hacen esperar comenzando los gritos de las personas y mas aun de los jóvenes de la escuela los cuales observan como la entrada es esta se ha bloqueado por los autos en llamas.

- Con esto bastara – dice la figura mientras sacude sus manos alegremente – no solo llame la atención sino que también bloquee la entrada de ese lugar, solo queda esperar.

En la Torre T suena la alarma, los tres jóvenes que se encuentran en esta se reúnen rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Starfire.

- Problemas en el centro – responde Cyborg – al parecer una serie de explosiones están ocurriendo.

- No solo eso las explosiones están cerca de la escuela – agrega Robin – donde "ella" asiste.

- Tenemos que llamar a los demás, puede ser otro ataque – dice Starfire en tono de alarma.

- Espera un poco Star, lo mejor es ir nosotros tres por ahora – dice Robin en tono serio – no hay razón de suponer que sea un ataque además se puede tratar solamente de un accidente.

- Robin tiene razón puede ser solamente un accidente - dice Cyborg – la alerta no especificaba si alguien causo las explosiones.

- Sin embargo a la primera señal de que sea algo mas – dice Robin seriamente – llamaremos tanto a Raven como a Chico Bestia, así que mejor nos damos prisa.

- Como tardan – dice la figura que provoco las explosiones – me empiezo a aburrir.

Ante lo cual comienza a crear mas explosiones en el área fuera de la escuela, pero manteniendo distancia entre ellas. Unos cuantos minutos después observa como llega el auto de los Titanes a la zona, La figura observa como del auto bajan tres personas.

- ¿Solo tres?, me habían dicho que eran cinco – dice la figura mientras los cuenta con los dedos de una de sus manos.

- ¡Titanes sepárense!, busquen si hay algún herido – dice Robin.

- Les aseguro que no hay heridos – dice una voz de mujer en tono alegre – fui muy cuidadosa.

Antes de que los jóvenes se separen aparece ante ellos la figura de una joven, la cual luce un poco mas joven que los chicos de facciones delgadas y complexión mediana, su cabello lacio es largo llegando hasta su cintura en color castaño y al frente sobresale un mechón en color negro el cual cubre la parte izquierda de un rostro que tiene rasgos sumamente delicados a la par de unos ojos de color negro; su vestimenta consiste de una bermuda tipo militar en color negro un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, en la parte superior una camisa color negro y toques en color plata de manga corta, de calzado unos zapatos tipo bota en color negro con calcetas cortas del mismo color con los bordes superiores en color plata, en su antebrazo derecho resaltan cuatro brazaletes de plata y en su mano izquierda un guante largo que abarca desde su muñeca hasta un poco antes de su codo el guante es de color negro y en la parte superior del mismo un símbolo parecido a una rosa en color plata, los jóvenes titanes al ver a la joven inmediatamente reaccionan debido al parecido de su vestimenta con que usaba Control Fenómeno la ultima vez que lo combatieron.

- Esa ropa y ese guante – dice Starfire mientras observa a la joven.

- Al parecer esto no es un simple accidente – dice Cyborg mientras toma un poco de distancia.

- ¡Oye tu!, ¿Eres acaso amiga de Control Fenómeno? – pregunta Robin en tono agresivo.

La chica al escuchar eso da unos paso al frente, para después sonreír a los titanes y colocar sus manos tras su espalda. Al momento de realizar eso nuevamente varias explosiones ocurren en las cercanías.

- Si te refieres a "Conti", supongo que si – dice la figura manteniendo aun una sonrisa – somos amigos.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué estas causando todo este alboroto?, ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – preguntan los jóvenes alternando entre ellos.

Nuevamente la joven cambia de pose, esta vez tomo una postura militar recta, mientras con su brazo derecho realiza un saludo al frente.

- Mi nombre es Eris – responde de manera formal manteniendo su postura – todo este alboroto lo cause para llamar la atención de los Jóvenes Titanes, mis objetivos son: numero uno localizar y capturar a una joven de esa escuela, numero dos llamar la atención de ustedes, numero tres sostener combate con ustedes, numero cuatro identificar a el "metahumano" que esta entre ustedes, numero cinco provocarlo mediante lo necesario, numero seis destruirlos a todos; básicamente eso respondería sus preguntas.

Ante la respuesta de Eris los jóvenes parecen no comprender del todo, dejando ver unas caras de sorpresa.

- Ehh… Robin es mi imaginación – dice Cyborg en tono sorprendido – o ella nos acaba de decir su plan.

- Al parecer, eso ocurrió – dice Starfire en el mismo tono.

- Debe ser algún tipo de truco – dice Robin en el mismo tono para después pasar a uno mas agresivo - ¿Por qué nos dijiste todo eso, acaso intentas engañarnos?

- Ahhh, Nop, ustedes me preguntaron… así que yo les respondí – dice la Eris en tono alegre tomando una postura mas relajada – así de simple.

Los tres jóvenes se miran entre si y se reúnen, murmurando una serie de cosas que Eris no es capaz de entender, al separarse Robin avanza un poco mas.

- Entonces podrias decirnos ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dice Robin en tono serio – ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos?

- Umm… supongo que podría… pero – responde Eris en tono de berrinche – fueron muy groseros al desconfiar de mí asi que… mejor no respondo, para que si lo más probable que no me crean.

- Creo que es algo sensible – dice Starfire en tono de duda.

- Aun asi no podemos confiarnos de ella – dice Robin en tono serio – es un enemigo y debemos tratarla como a uno.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – agrega Cyborg – lo mejor será llamar a los demás, no se porque pero tengo la sensación de que esta pequeña es mas peligrosa de lo que nos imaginamos.

- Por el momento lo mejor será llamar solamente a Raven – dice Robin seriamente – ahora que sabemos los objetivos de Eris, Chico Bestia podría resultar mas un problema que de ayuda.

- Pero Robin hay que actuar en equipo – dice Starfire en tono serio – debemos estar juntos.

- Star yo… - comienza Robin solo para verse interrumpido por un silbido.

- ¡Disculpen, saben yo estoy aquí y – dice Eris en tono molesto – es de mala educación ignorar a una persona mas aun a un enemigo!

Eris coloca nuevamente las manos tras su espalda, para después sacar unas esperas pequeñas las cuales coloca entre sus dedos.

- Cyborg será mejor que llames a Raven – dice Robin en tono serio – no creo que Eris este quieta mucho tiempo.

- Yo sigo pensando en que hay que llamar también a Chico Bestia – agrega Starfire.

- ¡Y lo hacen nuevamente, me ignoran! – dice Eris en tono de enojo – pues si asi lo quieren supongo que es hora de empezar, es una lastima para ser honesta me empezaban a simpatizar.

Mientras los jóvenes continúan discutiendo, Eris cambia su expresión de alegre a una expresión sombría con una sonrisa malvada, para después lanzar suavemente una de las esferas que lleva en la mano, la cual a pesar de la suavidad con que es lanzada sale disparada a una gran velocidad hacia los pies de los jóvenes creando con el impacto un pequeño cráter. A lo cual los jóvenes voltean rápidamente a ver a Eris.

- Asi que… les parece si comenzamos – dice Eris en tono serio, para después comenzar a lanzar mas esferas a los titanes.

- Titanes al ataque – dice Robin mientras comienza a esquivar las esferas, aunque con algo de dificultad por la rapidez de la misma.

Starfire y Cyborg tratan de acercarse a Eris, pero esta los mantiene a distancia lanzado mas esferas, Robin por su parte comienza a repeler las esferas por medio de su bastón ganando mas cercanía a la joven la cual al notar esto suspende su ataque con las esferas para nuevamente tomar algo de atrás de su espalda, por su parte los jóvenes al notar el cese de ataques se apresuran a rodear a la joven; Eris sonríe y lanza una especie de contenedores hacia los pies de Starfire y Cyborg los cuales al estar cerca explotan lanzando a los dos contra restos de autos en las cercanías, aprovechando esto Robin comienza un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, el cual es esquivado de manera torpe por Eris a pesar de que las combinaciones del joven ninguna logra tocarla, al final la joven salta fuera del rango de Robin y lanza hacia este varios de los contenedores que había utilizado antes, este logra esquivarlos y evitar las explosiones aunque nuevamente queda a distancia de la joven la cual ahora tiene el rostro mas sombrío y completamente serio.

- Bueno debo darles crédito – dice Eris en tono serio – están resultando mas divertidos de lo que pensé, a de no estar todos.

- Chicos, ¿Como se encuentran? – dice Robin en tono de preocupación – ¿Están bien?.

- Si, aunque me tomo por sorpresa – dice Cyborg mientras se levanta.

- Me dolió un poco, pero no es nada de peligro – dice Starfire mientras se sacude un poco.

Los jóvenes se mantienen alerta mientras toman una posición mas cercana unos de otros, ellos escuchan un ruido encima de ellos a lo cual levantan la vista solo para mirar como varios contenedores caen en dirección a estos sin darles tiempo a esquivarlos; Pero justo antes de que impacten sobre estos un campo de energía color negro se forma protegiéndolos de las explosiones.

- ¡Raven! – dicen a una voz los jóvenes mientras observan a Raven aparecer entre ellos.

- Lo bueno es que me llamaron – dice Raven en forma sarcástica y en tono molesto.

- No tuvimos tiempo de llamarte – dice Cyborg – esa pequeña de ahí no nos dio tiempo.

- Aun asi pudieron llamarme antes de venir – dice Raven nuevamente molesta.

- Una mas, y luce bastante antipática – dice Eris mientras observa con atención a Raven.

- ¿Dónde esta el Chico Bestia? – pregunta Raven a sus compañeros.

- Robin nos dijo que no lo llamáramos – responde Starfire en forma de acusación.

- Starfire ya te lo dije – dice Robin a manera de regaño – si el viene en este momento puede complicar mas las cosas.

- ¡Nuevamente me ignoran! – dice Eris en tono furioso - ¡Esto es el colmo!

Ante lo cual la Eris lanza un nuevo tipo de contenedor contra los jóvenes, pero antes de impactarlos es bloqueado por un nuevo campo de energía, aunque esta vez la explosión que crea es mucho más poderosa de las anteriores.

- No solo eres antipática, sino que además me ignoras – dice Eris a Raven en tono serio.

- Asi que quieres atención, que te parece esto – responde Raven en tono seco - ¡Azarath Metrion Zynthos!

Mientras varios restos de autos son lanzados contra Eris, pero antes de acercarse a esta los restos explotan evitando asi que esta reciba daño. A su vez esta envía nuevamente varios contenedores contra Raven pero nuevamente son bloqueados por los campos de energía de esta.

- Espera un poco – dice Cyborg interrumpiendo a las jóvenes - ¿Cómo es posible que estés nos estés lanzando tantos objetos, por lo menos he contado cuarenta de esos contenedores, es imposible que puedas llevar tantos sin tener donde guardarlos?

- Al fin alguien se da cuenta – dice Eris volviendo a su expresión alegre – pensé que no lo notarían nunca, tu debes ser el listo.

- Bueno yo, soy alguien bastante observador – dice Cyborg mientras sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

- Cyborg, no es momento de sentirse alagado – reprocha Robin – ella es nuestra enemiga, o ya se te ha olvidado que nos ha estado tratando destruir.

- Vamos, vamos – dice Eris en tono alegre – no hay porque ser tan serios.

- Y bien vas a decirnos como puedes hacer ese truco de los contenedores – dice Raven en un tono serio.

- Solo porque el chico de metal lo pregunto en buen modo – dice Eris viendo con coraje a Raven – y no por ti que eres una antipática.

Eris da un salto hacia atrás, para después colocar sus manos frente a ella y de repente se forman una especie de manchas frente a estas en las cuales la chica mete sus manos para después sacar dos contenedores.

- Lo vieron – dice Eris en tono alegre mientras lanza los contenedores hacia los titanes pero mucho antes de llegar a estos nuevamente se forman las manchas y los contenedores entran en estas para después explotar a espaldas de los jóvenes – ese es mi truco, yo puedo crear portales a voluntad asi es como los he podido atacar con tantos objetos.

Desde una de las ventanas de la escuela una joven observa en la escena de destrucción, como un grupo de jóvenes se encuentra ahí. La joven observa a uno de los miembros del grupo.

- Esa chica, fue la que me saludo antes – piensa la joven mientras coloca su mano en la ventana - ¿Quién podrá ser?

La joven continua viendo, lo que al parecer es una conversación entre el grupo mientras centra su atención sobre los jóvenes frente a Eris.

- Esos chicos no se, pero parece que ya antes los había visto – dice en voz baja la joven.

Mientras la joven continúa en la ventana, se acercan a ella dos jóvenes más una de las cuales coloca su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

- Tara debemos irnos, no es seguro seguir aquí – dice la joven que tiene su mano sobre el hombro – los profesores han dicho que debemos ir a la planta baja.

- ¿Tara? ¿Qué tanto miras? – dice la otra joven mientras se asoma también por la ventana - ¿Acaso esos no son los compañeros del chico raro que hablo contigo hace tiempo?

- Cierto, son los Jóvenes Titanes – dice la otra joven mientras también observa a través la ventana – pero no veo a ese chico extraño tan molesto.

- El no era molesto – dice Tara molesta – les dije que el solamente me había confundido con alguien mas.

- Entonces es por eso que se me hacían familiares – piensa Tara – son los amigos de Chico Bestia, pero siento que hay algo mas que eso, esa… chica – continua mientras observa a Raven – de alguna manera al verla me siento culpable.

- Tara, vamonos – dicen ambas chicas mientras toman de los brazos a la joven – debemos ir a la planta baja.

Mientras la joven es arrastrada por sus compañeras, abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa cuando Eris voltea hacia donde se encuentra la joven y la vuelve a saludar.

Nuevamente, en la habitación en la que Chico Bestia se encuentra, este permanece tomando placidamente una siesta, pero se ve interrumpido por un llamado a su puerta ante lo cual este solamente atina a sentarse en la cama.

- Adelante – dice Chico Bestia mientras bosteza.

- Joven Garfield, enviaron esto para usted – dice Questor mientras entrega una carpeta a Chico Bestia, el cual se apresura a tomarla al notar el membrete de la misma.

- ¡No puede ser! – dice Chico Bestia en tono sorprendido mientras observa el contenido - ¿Por qué no me llamarían?

El contenido de la carpeta son una serie de fotografías las cuales el joven verde ojea detenidamente, las fotografías muestran escenas de la batalla que libran sus compañeros con Eris, repentinamente se detiene en una imagen la cual muestra un acercamiento del símbolo en el guante de la joven.

- Así que esta vez, no es un juego – dice Chico Bestia en tono serio – el símbolo de esa chica, esta vez la pelea va a ser diferente – el joven cambia a un tono de apuro – ¡los chicos ellos no tienen idea de contra quien están debo ayudarlos lo antes posible!

Terminando de decir esto se levanta rápidamente de la cama y comienza a dirigirse a la puerta cuando es detenido por Questor.

- Esto también llego – dice Questor seriamente mientras entrega una última fotografía al Chico Bestia.

- Demonios… no puedo creer que sean capaces de hacer esto – dice Chico Bestia esta vez en un tono de coraje – mas vale que no hagan nada en contra de ella.

La fotografía cae al suelo mostrando el área de la escuela y además en una de sus esquinas la fotografía de Terra.

Chico bestia sale corriendo de la habitación, bajando las escaleras igual al salir del edificio comienza a correr por la calle lo más rápido que puede.

- No puedo trasformarme, no por ahora debo esperar hasta llegar ahí – piensa Chico Bestia mientras acelera todavía mas su carrera – para enfrentarme con esa cosa, no puedo pelear como un titán va a ser necesario pelear como un condenado; Voy usar las habilidades que use en aquella ocasión.

El joven verde continúa su carrera a lo largo de las calles, evadiendo casi por instinto el tráfico arreglándoselas para no causar ningún accidente.


	8. Capitulo 8 Encuentro II

**Capitulo 8: Encuentro II**

Los cuatro titanes, continúan hablando con Eris, mientras esta voltea hacia la escuela y lanza un saludo hacia una de las ventanas, los jóvenes al notar esto observan hacia la ventana para ver un rostro conocido en esta.

- ¡Terra! – dice Starfire en tono de sorpresa.

- Entonces si es a quien saludo – dice Cyborg en tono preocupado - ¿Quiere decir que…?

- Dime una cosa Eris – interrumpe Robin en tono serio - ¿Es esa la persona a la que buscas?

Eris voltea esta vez hacia el chico del antifaz sonriéndole de manera alegre.

- Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre – dice Eris en tono emocionado – y si es la chica que me pidieron capturar.

- ¿Capturar? – pregunta Raven en tono serio – ¿Cómo sabían que estaba buscando a alguien?

- Yo se los dije – responde Eris en tono de coraje – no es mi culpa que tu no estuvieras.

Al terminar de decir esto Eris baja la mirada, colocando sus manos juntas sobre su abdomen y pateando suavemente el suelo.

- Será mejor que me apure – dice Eris en tono triste – sino lo más probable es que me regañen, y no me gusta que lo hagan.

Ahora la chica abre un portal más grande tras ella, su rostro vuelve a ser nuevamente sombrío y serio, mientras avanza poco a poco al este.

- Esta vez iré en serio – dice Eris en tono de amenaza – en especial contigo – mientras señala a Raven – realmente me resultas antipática.

- Lo mismo, pienso de ti – responde Raven en tono seco.

- Espera un poco a donde vas – dice Robin de manera seria.

Eris solo se limita a señalar la escuela y después entra en su portal desapareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes, los cuales se preparan a seguirla.

- Raven, en cuanto la volvamos a ver – dice Robin – intenta leer su mente, al parecer ella sabe todo acerca de los que ha estado ocurriendo.

- ¿Así que ahora, soy necesaria? – dice Raven a manera de sarcasmo.

- Chicos por favor, en estos momentos no debemos discutir – dice Cyborg intentando calmarlos.

- Cyborg tiene razón en estos momentos ahí cosas más importantes – agrega Starfire.

- Tienen razón – dice Raven en tono seco – pero después lo discutiremos.

- De acuerdo – dice Robin en un tono parecido – debemos encontrar a Terra antes que Eris de lo contrario no sabemos que pueda hacerle, iremos juntos no tiene caso separarnos, si lo hacemos lo mas probable es que le demos la ventaja a ella.

- Llama a Chico Bestia – dice Raven en tono de enojo – nos vendría bien un par de manos extra.

- Lo llamaremos solo si las cosas van sumamente mal – dice Robin en tono serio.

- Y esto, ¿No te parece, lo suficientemente mal? – pregunta sarcásticamente Raven mientras señala todo el lugar – ¿Por qué ese empeño de no llamarlo?

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti – responde Robin en tono de enojo - ¿Por qué tantas ganas de llamarlo?

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunta Raven enojada.

- ¿Qué me parece muy extraño que insistas en llamarlo – responde Robin de la misma manera – si siempre dices que no lo soportas, o que te molesta?

- Perdona, no sabia que tenia que ser su gran amiga – responde Raven aun más molesta – para ser su compañera de equipo, sabes no todos podemos ser modelos como tú y Starfire.

Mientras ellos discuten, Starfire y Cyborg observan asustados, hasta que ambos deciden romper el silencio.

- Ya basta – dice Cyborg en tono fuerte – no es el momento de pelear entre nosotros.

- Por favor Raven – dice Starfire en tono triste – Robin cálmense.

Tanto Raven como Robin al ver las reacciones de sus compañeros, deciden tranquilizarse aunque sus miradas aun son de coraje.

- Esta bien – dice Raven en tono seco – tienen razón, no es el momento de esto.

Mientras los jóvenes se preparan nuevamente el grito de una joven los alerta de que Eris esta causando más problemas, así que Raven usa sus poderes para envolver a sus compañeros y transportarlos dentro de la escuela, hasta lo que parece ser el gimnasio.

En ese momento ven como Eris esta sentada en las bancas del gimnasio y a su lado se encuentra gritando otra joven más que por sus ropas es una de las alumnas del lugar, al ver a los titanes esta deja de gritar y ambas se levantan.

- Ves te dije que si gritabas – dice Eris en tono alegre – ellos vendrían más rápido.

- Tenías razón, fue un buen plan – dice la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa – entonces ¿ya me puedo ir?

- Sip, y gracias por la ayuda – dice Eris mientras despide a la joven amablemente – cuídate, y adiós.

La joven se retira rápidamente del lugar, pero también se despide amablemente de Eris, todo esto nuevamente ante la desconcertada mirada de los titanes.

- Lo hizo… de nuevo – dice Cyborg en tono de sorpresa.

- Si – agrega Starfire en el mismo tono.

- Vaya tontería – dice Raven en tono serio.

- Basta de juegos – dice Robin en tono de reproche – dijiste que esta vez actuarías en serio.

Eris aparece frente a ellos por medio de un portal y los ve de manera seria.

- Sabes, para ser alguien tan joven – dice Eris sonriendo – te tomas todo muy en serio pero, esta bien te daré gusto.

- Titanes al ataque – dice Robin mientras lanza un boomerang a Eris.

Eris al ver el boomerang de Robin lo esquiva solo por muy poco, pero al estar a espaldas de este gira y de nuevo se acerca a la joven la cual no logra verlo a tiempo, ante la sorpresa de todos quien recibe el impacto es Starfire la cual por la explosión es lanzada contra una serie de bancos los cuales rompe con el impacto, Al ver esto es ahora Cyborg quien comienza a atacar con su cañón a Eris quien corre evitando los disparos pero se ve acorralada cuando Raven levanta un muro con sus poderes nuevamente ocurre algo similar, el impacto del arma de Cyborg es recibido por Robin quien se encontraba ayudando a Starfire pero debido al impacto es ahora el quien termina sobre ella.

Es ahora Eris la que se prepara para atacar metiendo su brazo dentro de un portal para después sacar de este una pistola pequeña, de inmediato la apunta a los jóvenes y dispara creando un cráter cerca de donde están tirados Starfire y Robin, los cuales se levantan de inmediato, ahora la joven introduce la punta de la pistola en un portal comenzando a disparar, golpeando a Cyborg por la espalda y tumbándolo, viendo esto los demás imaginan lo que sigue. Eris comienza a disparar en repetidas ocasiones mientras los titanes se ven forzados a esquivar hábilmente sus ataques, la joven saca otra arma igual comienza a disparar esta vez con mas intensidad creando una verdadera lluvia láser ya que al no golpear un objetivo el láser no impacta el suelo sino que entra en un nuevo portal.

Los titanes son acorralados y obligados a refugiarse en el centro de la lluvia láser, y ver como Elis ha dejado de disparar, aun así la lluvia láser no desaparece y en cambio se acerca cada vez mas a ellos; Eris coloca las armas nuevamente dentro de los portales y esta vez toma mas contenedores arrojándolos a un portal y estos aparecen justo arriba de los titanes cayendo hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que la lluvia láser termina de cerrarse sobre estos creando una explosión que sacude toda la escuela destruyendo parte del gimnasio.

Lo que queda ante Eris es una pila de escombros, que repentinamente se ven rodeados de una energía negra saliendo disparados en contra de la joven la cual ni siquiera se mueve, y ve como estos caen sobre ella.

- Les dije que la pequeña era mas dura – dice Cyborg mientras intenta ponerse de pie – de lo que parecía.

- No podemos tocarla – agrega Starfire con voz adolorida – y lo peor hace que nosotros nos lastimemos con nuestros ataques.

- ¿Qué opinas, es tiempo de llamar a Chico Bestia? – dice Raven con una voz cansada.

- Esta bien – dice Robin mientras golpea con su puño el suelo – pero no creo que sirva de nada.

- Pues, para mi – dice Eris mientras aparece de un portal en el suelo – al menos me resultaría entretenido.

- Raven intenta lo que te dije – dice Robin en voz baja.

Raven se concentra intentando leer la mente de Eris pero casi al instante la joven cae de rodillas, colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

- ¡Raven! – dice Starfire al ver la escena.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta preocupado Cyborg – ¿Estas bien?

- Su mente, es imposible leer algo – dice Raven mientras intenta ponerse en pie – nada tiene orden miles y miles de pensamientos todos recorriéndola sin ningún sentido todo en ella es un completo…

- Caos, serie la mejor palabra – dice Eris mientras lanza una carcajada – pensaron que seria fácil averiguar algo de mi simplemente leyendo mi mente, pobrecita supongo que te cause un dolor de cabeza enorme.

- Guarda silencio – dice Robin enojado.

- Sabes, me están haciendo que realmente me enoje – dice Eris en tono de enojo – mas vale que se preparen.

Esta vez es Eris comienza a atacar a Robin por medio de golpes torpes los cuales el logra esquivar sin mucho problema, pero la joven sonríe mientras observa como este es golpeado por ella ya que emplea sus portales para cambiar las direcciones de sus golpes haciendo imposible para él lograr esquivarlos, además de que también utiliza los portales para dirigir los golpes de Robin hacia si mismo.

Ante esto Robin decide atacar con su bastón pero da el mismo resultado todos sus golpes son reflejados, causando que el joven termine bastante golpeado y casi no pueda mantenerse en pie.

- Ya veo, un simple humano – dice Eris de manera cínica – habilidades físicas por sobre el nivel pero sin llegar a superar los parámetros del humano, sobre sale su capacidad de pensamiento – mientras Eris derriba a Robin con una patada en el pecho – tu no eres el metahumano.

Al ver lo ocurrido Starfire es ahora la que comienza a atacar a Eris con una serie de golpes pero de igual manera son reflejados causando que la misma Starfire sea la que se golpee, pero no parece importarle mucho ya que esta continua atacando, por su parte Eris lanza unos cuantos golpes pero no parecen afectar a su rival, así que ahora en lugar de golpear a Starfire con su puño utiliza uno de sus contenedores impactando de lleno en el rostro de esta, lanzándola hacia atrás donde es recibida por otro ataque similar repitiéndose hasta que termina en el suelo donde queda casi fuera de combate.

- Es una lastima, eres una Tamaraniana – dice Eris observando a Starfire tirada – habilidades físicas sobre humanas en cuanto a fuerza y resistencia, capacidad de vuelo, uso de energía térmica, pero tu tampoco eres lo que busco – al momento decir esto remata a Starfire con otro contenedor dejándola totalmente fuera de combate – así que no me sirves.

Cyborg se lanza sobre Eris intentando sujetarla pero no lo consigue ya que al tratar de tocarla un portal evita que lo pueda hacer, también se suma Raven quien intenta capturarla sujetándola con sus poderes, pero falla de igual manera, mientras la joven solo se limita a evadirlos mientras camina, hasta que por fin saca un nuevo artefacto de un portal, el cual no es mas que una larga tira de color negro, la cual toma de uno de los extremos para después atacar a Raven y a Cyborg con esta como si fuera un látigo, siendo al joven de metal al cual logra enredar para después lanzar sobre el una descarga de energía.

Cyborg solo se queda parado mientras su color se vuelve opaco, Eris aprovecha para dar un empujón al joven, que cae sin poner ninguna resistencia.

- Chico listo, otro humano- dice Eris en tono alegre – ahh… un humano reconstruido, también tienes habilidades sobre humanas por la reconstrucción, ya veo nos parecemos un poco los dos somos armas vivientes, tenia razón… eres un tipo listo; Pero no eres el metahumano.

Eris voltea hacia donde se encuentra Raven y la mira con coraje, mientras a su vez recibe una mirada similar de ella.

- Quedamos solo nosotras – dice Eris en tono serio – me pregunto ¿si tu serás a quien busco?

- Como si eso me importara – dice Raven enojada.

- No cabe duda que aun en estos momentos – dice Eris en berrinche – sigues siendo la persona más antipática que nunca he conocido.

- Ya te lo dije antes – dice Raven aun mas enojada – lo mismo digo de ti.

- Al menos veo que lo dices en serio – dice Eris en tono de reto – veamos entonces que tan antipáticas podemos llegar a ser.

- Lo que digas – responde Raven volviendo a un tono seco.

Las dos comienzan, mientras Raven trata nuevamente de rodear a Eris esta comienza a lanzar mas y mas contenedores pero ninguna logra hacerle algo a la otra ya que una escapa de los ataques y la otra se cubre detrás de su energía.

- Es todo lo que sabes hacer cierto – dice Eris en tono de burla – solo puedes cubrirte, al menos tus amigos intentaron pelear cuerpo a cuerpo pero tu solo continuas haciendo lo mismo.

- Me lo dice alguien quien no ha hecho otra cosa – dice Raven molesta – que evitar todo lo que hemos hecho, puede que yo solo siga haciendo lo mismo pero tu solo sabes correr y atacar por sorpresa.

- Sabes en algunos lugares a eso se le llama – dice Eris mientras sorprende con su mano a Raven por la espalda para después darle una descarga eléctrica a través de su mano – estrategia.

Raven cae de rodillas aun semi conciente, mientras ve como Eris se acerca a esta y coloca nuevamente su mano esta vez en su hombro.

- Con que eres un ser inter dimensional, ¿Azarath? – dice Eris mientras sonríe de manera burlona – esa es tu tierra natal, esa tierra lúgubre y sin vida, ahora entiendo porque tu hermoso carácter y también me da una idea de tus poderes, así que no eres el metahumano en fin – mientras da una nueva descarga a Raven – duerme ser antipático.

Ahora Eris camina alegremente en lo que queda del gimnasio observando a los jóvenes titanes y sonriendo ante la escena.

- Fue mas rápido de lo que pensé – dice en voz alta Eris felizmente – pero ellos tienen la culpa, fueron los que me obligaron.

- Pero me falta uno – continua en el mismo tono – si ellos son cinco y vencí cuatro y ninguno es el que buscaba entonces quiere decir que el que queda…

- Creo que me confundí – dice Eris esta vez en tono de duda – soy mala en esto de deducir cosas.

Eris saca esta vez unos artefactos metálicos similares a los que uso Control Fenómeno para sujetarlos, lanzando uno sobre cada joven los deja completamente inmovilizados, después de esto la joven se sienta tranquilamente en los restos de las gradas.

- Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo – dice Eris suspirando – el ultimo, tiene que venir por sus compañeros, después de todo así actúan siempre cuando uno cae de inmediato llegan los demás a ayudar.

Se hace un instante de silencio debido a que Eris se queda pensando en algo, mientras tanto los titanes comienzan a recuperar poco a poco la conciencia pero les resulta imposible moverse debido a las ataduras que la joven les coloco.

- Chicos, ¿Se encuentran bien? – dice Robin casi sin poder hablar.

- Yo estoy bien… pero no puedo moverme – dice Cyborg en voz baja – la pequeña fundió una de mis celdas principales.

- A mi no me queda energía – dice Raven en tono adolorido – ni siquiera puedo soltarme.

- Me duele… todo el cuerpo – dice Starfire con voz débil – y no tengo casi nada de fuerza.

- Hola, veo que ya despertaron – dice Eris alegremente desde las gradas – estaba pensando, ¿Será mejor eliminarlos ahora o cuando llegue su otro compañero?

Los jóvenes intentan voltear hacia la chica, lográndolo todos menos Cyborg el cual se encuentra totalmente inmóvil.

- Te burlas de nosotros – dice Robin en tono furioso – ¿Cómo nos preguntas eso?

- Oigan ustedes van a ser los eliminados – dice Eris en tono de berrinche – así que su opinión debería contar.

- No puedo creer que alguien así – dice Raven aun adolorida – pudiera vencernos tan fácil.

- ¿Qué deciden? – pregunta de nuevo Eris – ahora o cuando estén todos.

- Sabes, creo que lo deberías de hacer ahora – dice una voz junto a Eris – digo tienes la ventaja ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

- Ahh pero yo quería hacerlo cuando estuvieran todos – dice Eris en tono mimado – pero uno no llego y para colmo creo que es el metahumano que venia a buscar.

- Pues no creo, que eso sea un problema – dice nuevamente la voz - ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Los titanes observan sorprendidos como Eris platica con una figura familiar para ellos, pero lo que mas sorpresa les causa es el hecho de que ellos mismos no se habían dado cuenta del otro personaje, hasta que hablo.

- Sip, si quiero – dice Eris en tono de curiosidad – ¿Por qué no es problema?

- Eso es fácil – dice la voz en tono alegre – porque estas hablando con el último de los titanes.

- Tu, eres el ultimo – dice Eris en tono de reproche – tardaste mucho, ¿O tenias miedo?

- Intenta llegar corriendo a una misión en plena ciudad – responde Chico Bestia mientras ríe – y además llegar a tiempo, en cuanto a lo de miedo no lo creo.

Al terminar de decir esto Chico Bestia coloca su mano en el hombro de Eris para apoyarse mientras se levanta, la joven al sentir esa mano abre los ojos mostrando una gran sorpresa.

- Antes de pelear permíteme – dice Chico Bestia mientras camina hacia los jóvenes.

El joven verde se dirige hacia donde esta Raven a pesar de que es la que mas retirada se encuentra, rompiendo las ataduras con solo tocarlas, para después ayudar a la joven a ponerse de pie, al tocar a Raven esta siente algo extraño en Chico Bestia, pero antes de poder preguntar este le hace una señal de silencio.

- Parece que te lastimaron bastante – dice Chico Bestia sonriéndole a la joven.

- Estoy bien – dice Raven casi murmurando – solo dame unos minutos y te ayudo.

- Ayudarme si apenas puedes estar de pie – dice Chico Bestia en tono risueño – yo me encargo de esto.

Tomando a Raven en sus brazos la coloca en un lugar el cual le parece seguro al joven.

- Quédate aquí y comienza a sanarte – dice Chico Bestia en tono de orden – no se te ocurra meterte.

Chico Bestia ahora libera a Starfire y la ayuda a caminar llevándola hasta donde esta Raven, para después repetir los mismos pasos con Robin.

- Yo… lamento no – dice Robin con la voz agitada – haberte llamado antes.

- En un caso parecido – responde Chico Bestia sonriendo – yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, descuida.

Tanto Robin como las chicas bajan la mirada al escuchar esto.

El ultimo en ser ayudado es Cyborg a quien también libera, para después levantarlo sin mostrar esfuerzo.

- Lo siento viejo – dice Chico Bestia mientras lleva a Cyborg – ahora me toca a mi sacarte cargando.

- Respecto a eso – dice Cyborg en voz baja – ¿como es que puedes cargarme?

- Ya habrá tiempo de explicar – se limita a decir Chico Bestia.

Ya reunidos los cinco jóvenes todos no pueden evitar ver al joven verde del grupo, aunque no lo pueden decir bien saben que algo es diferente en el a pesar de su actitud risueña hay algo mas.

- Por que me miran todos – dice Chico Bestia revisándose – tengo algo, si me veo sudado es por la carrera que tuve que dar para llegar.

- No descuida – murmura Raven – no es nada.

- Chicos escuchen – dice Chico Bestia con voz alegre – descansen un poco y después… - el joven comienza a caminar hacia la dirección de Eris – por su bien será mejor que salgan de aquí.

Nadie entiende lo que Chico Bestia les acaba de decir, pero notan que se los esta diciendo en serio ya que su rostro comienza poco a poco a dejar esa expresión alegre para pasar a un modo serio, que en el joven es poco habitual.

- Oye tu, ¿Te llamas Eris cierto? – pregunta Chico Bestia a Eris quien sigue con cara de sorpresa.

- Si… ese es mi nombre – responde Eris en tono de duda - ¿El tuyo es Chico Bestia cierto?

- Si, ahora que te veo bien – dice Chico Bestia en tono un poco serio – no te pareces casi en nada al antiguo dueño de ese símbolo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que este símbolo perteneció a alguien mas? – pregunta Eris confundida.

- Por esos brazaletes, tienes cuatro así que debes ser – dice Chico Bestia mientras sonríe – la siguiente generación el anterior solo usaba tres.

- ¿Dime como sabes todo eso? – pregunta nuevamente Eris esta vez en tono de berrinche.

- Se podría decir que gracias a mi – dice Chico Bestia en tono de burla – tu usas ese símbolo o mas bien gracias a mi tu existes.

Al escuchar esto Eris lanza un golpe al rostro de Chico Bestia por medio de un portal, pero el joven no lo trata de esquivar, sino que hasta se diría que lo esperaba pero al hacer contacto el golpe es la chica la que duda en tratar de volver a atacar de nuevo.

- Metahumano, de la clase metamórfica – dicen al mismo tiempo Eris y Chico Bestia – habilidades dentro del estándar.

- ¿Cómo supiste lo que diría? – pregunta Eris mientras mira confundida a Chico Bestia – acaso puedes leer mi mente.

El joven al escuchar esa pregunta lanza una carcajada viendo a Eris.

- Para nada a penas se que dice la mía, lo se porque – responde Chico Bestia aun riendo – ya me lo habían dicho.

- Ahh… ya veo sabes – dice Eris sonriendo nerviosamente – me dijeron que te tenia que hacerte enojar, y es por eso que guarde a esto para el final.

Dice Eris metiendo sus manos a un portal para después sacar a una joven atada de este, al verla el joven no puede evitar poner una cara de asombro.

- Cuando la atrape, no dejaba de decir – exclama Eris mientras sonríe – que Chico Bestia vendría a ayudarla, veo que no se equivoco.

- ¡Tara! – dice el joven en tono de sorpresa – no te preocupes, yo te salvare.

- Entonces tengo razón – dice Eris mientras vea Terra – si algo le pasa a esta chica, seria suficiente para hacerte enojar.

- Parece que no lo has notado todavía – murmura Chico Bestia mientras apoya su espalda a la de Eris – ya estoy enojado.

A lo lejos los demas titanes miran todo lo que ocurre, pero no logran comprender como su compañero ha logrado no solo acercarse a Eris sino que además con tanta facilidad, pero quien esta mas sorprendida es la propia Eris quien al sentir al joven nuevamente tan cerca de ella suelta a la joven la cual rueda por las gradas.

- Tienes trucos interesantes – dice Eris sonriendo – pero solo con eso no podrás…

- Antes de decir eso deberías ver tu hombro – interrumpe Chico Bestia, para después dirigirse al lugar donde cayó Terra.

Eris revisa el hombro que instantes atrás fue tocado por el joven, solo para ver que 3 cortes fueron hechos en el, a pesar de que no sangran en exageración sorprenden a la joven.

- Como te atreves – dice Eris en tono furioso – esto era eso tan extraño que sentía, tan molesto.

- Hablas como alguien que nunca había sentido dolor – dice Chico Bestia mientras gira sonriendo hacia Eris – pero no te preocupes, me encargare de que aprendas bien que se siente.

El joven corta las ataduras de Terra para después ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y antes de que esta pueda decir algo es él quien comienza.

- Tara, ¿Te lastimo? – pregunta en tono serio Chico Bestia.

- Estoy bien, Chico Bestia yo… - dice Terra sollozando.

- Crees poder correr – vuelve a preguntar Chico Bestia.

- Si – dice Terra asentado con su cabeza – yo quiero decirte gra…

- Entonces vete de aquí – dice Chico Bestia en tono serio – si te quedas vas a ser solo un estorbo.

A pesar de la distancia todos los presentes escuchan las palabras que acaba de decir el joven, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero mas a Raven la cual no puede entender el porque le dijo eso recordando lo que Cyborg le había contado por la mañana.

- Esta bien – dice Terra con lágrimas en los ojos – yo… no… quiero estorbar.

- Este no es lugar para civiles – dice Chico Bestia mirando a Terra – es por eso, Tara que te pido que te vayas.

Al escuchar esto Terra sale corriendo pero, cuando pasa cerca de los demas titanes, una explosión ocurre a un lado de ella arrojándola sobre estos pero antes de que esta golpee contra alguno salvada por un campo de energía el cual evita el impacto.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? – pregunta Chico Bestia en tono serio.

- Están bien, pero ambas están inconscientes – responde Robin – parece que Raven esta muy débil, y al ayudar a Terra no resistió mas.

- Voy a pedirte un favor – dice Chico Bestia mientras voltea a ver a Eris – podrías enviarlos a nuestra base.

- Supongo que no habría problema – dice Eris mientras pone cara pensativa – ¡Esta bien!

Eris desaparece uno a uno a los titanes, los cuales terminan dentro del salón principal de la Torre T, hasta que por fin termina llevando también a Terra con estos.

- Gracias – dice Chico Bestia mientras su rostro se vuelve mas serio – entonces te parece si comenzamos.

- Por mi, encantada – responde Eris mientras su rostro se vuelve completamente serio.

Eris toma nuevamente sus armas pero cuando se prepara a disparar estas son inmediatamente cortadas por el joven verde, el cual lanza un golpe al estomago de su oponente pero mientras esta trata de reflejarlo con ayuda de sus portales, el puño lo atraviesa pero aun así la golpea, sacándola de balance lo cual es aprovechado por el Chico Bestia para lanzar una serie ataques los cuales son recibidos por la joven, para terminar empujándola con el hombro lanzándola varios metros por el piso.

Un portal se forma bajo la joven, pero antes de que logre desaparecer, Chico Bestia la toma de un brazo, sacándola del portal para después lanzarla contra las gradas en las que momentos antes estaban, pero antes de golpearlas Eris forma un nuevo portal en el cual esta vez si logra desaparecer, mientras tanto el joven permanece alerta un portal se forma a sus espaldas de donde sale un objeto parecido al usado para derribar a Cyborg, pero el joven lo evade, mas portales aparecen alrededor de él, pero se repite siempre lo mismo, hasta que por fin este toma con su mano el objeto estirándolo hasta lograr sacar el brazo de la joven el cual impulsa, haciendo que esta salga completamente y choque fuertemente en el suelo, ya en el suelo esta recibe una patada a manera de guillotina en la parte del abdomen, causando que Eris lance un grito ahogado que retumba en los restos del gimnasio.

- Así que esto es el dolor – piensa Eris mientras observa al Chico Bestia levantarse – no me gusta, no me gusta sentir eso.

Eris intenta crear un portal pero al parecer no puede hacerlo, ya que apenas aparecen estos se disuelven, mientras tanto el Chico Bestia la toma de uno de sus brazos alzándola hasta que su rostro queda a la altura del pecho del joven, el cual observa a una chica con el rostro golpeado y un largo camino de lagrimas en este, mientras intenta decir algo; Pero el joven en cambio no muestra ni una sola expresión.

- No puedo ni crear ya mis portales – piensa Eris mientras observa como el joven la golpea nuevamente en el abdomen – ni siquiera puedo defenderme.

Chico Bestia deja de golpear el estomago de la joven, ahora la alza un poco mas y dirige su puño en dirección al rostro de Eris, la cual solo puede cerrar sus ojos; Pero en vez de recibir el golpe, la joven siente que alguien la toma en sus brazos, ante lo cual esta abre sus ojos para ver que una persona la sujeta y a la vez la protege del golpe que Chico Bestia lanzo, creando un sonido parecido a un enorme crujido.

- Interesante – dice la persona con una voz distorsionada – la última vez solo rompió mi armadura, pero esta vez rompió mi brazo como si fuera de papel.

- Orphi – dice Eris en voz débil - ¿Eres tú?

- Te encuentras bien – responde la persona con esa misma voz distorsionada – hermanita.

- Me vas a regañar porque falle – dice Eris mientras comienza a llorar de nuevo - ¿verdad, Orphi?

- Hermanita – dice la persona – no pienses en eso ahora, no te voy a regañar… yo me alegro que estés bien.

- No pude, ganarle – dice Eris aun llorando – el…

- Recuerdas, lo que te conté – interrumpe la persona a Eris – El cuento de cómo nos ganaron la ultima vez, hace mucho tiempo cuando tu no estabas hermanita; 3 batallones de 50 cada uno, el antiguo dueño de tu símbolo Loki, Aquiles y yo contra solo 5 personas, mas bien dicho solo contra una, un niño que ni siquiera llegaba a los 10 años en ese entonces no pudimos siquiera lastimarlo destruyo nuestros batallones lastimo a Aquiles gravemente e incluso a mi me causo daños.

- Entonces el niño de la historia… - dice Eris mientras observa a Chico Bestia.

- Si, hermanita – dice nuevamente la voz – este joven es el niño de la historia, el es quien destruyo nuestro plan años atrás y el fue el que se encargo de eliminar a Loki.

Antes de que alguno pueda decir algo mas Chico Bestia lanza un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez es repelido por un campo de fuerza generado por otra persona.

- Aunque me gustan las historias – dice la voz de la nueva persona en tono serio – esta vez me gustaría que nos diéramos prisa.

- Conti – dice Eris mientras intenta mirar a la persona – tu también estas aquí.

- Dijeron que quizás ya no volverías – dice Control Fenómeno – y quería verlo yo mismo.

- Eres malo – dice Eris mientras intenta sonreír.

- Y entonces – dice Control Fenómeno mirando a la persona que lo acompaña - ¿Qué sigue ahora?

- Acaso no te lo imaginas – responde la persona.


	9. Capitulo 9 Calma

**Capitulo 9: Calma**

En esos momentos en la Torre T el resto de los Titanes y su joven invitada, poco a poco van reaccionando ante lo ocurrido los únicos que han podido ponerse en pie son Starfire y Robin, tanto Cyborg como sus jóvenes compañeras Raven y Tara se encuentran todavía en el suelo, la única diferencia es que estas lucen inconscientes mientras el joven de metal solo se encuentra inmóvil.

- Ehh… Robin – dice Cyborg – podrías ir a mi cuarto y traerme un repuesto para mi celda central.

- Claro, espera un poco – responde Robin aunque con una voz de malestar – ya te traigo tu repuesto.

- ¿Estas seguro que… - pregunta Starfire con una voz débil – te encuentras bien Robin?

- Descuida solo estoy un poco golpeado – responde Robin mientras camina hacia la puerta del salón – pero no es nada grave.

Robin sale del salón mientras Starfire se recuesta sobre el sofá.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Star? – pregunta Cyborg.

- Estoy bien, casi no siento dolor – responde Starfire mientras se gira para mirar a Cyborg – es solo que me siento muy débil, muy cansada – diciendo esto Starfire bosteza hondamente - ¿Parece que ellas recibieron mas daño?

- Según mis sensores – dice Cyborg – ellas se encuentran lastimadas, pero Raven es la que tiene mucho mas daño al parecer se esforzó mucho al tratar de ayudar a Terra.

- Es extraño no te parece – dice bostezando Starfire – ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella estuvo aquí… pero aun así es como si nunca se hubiera ido en realidad.

- A pesar de todo lo ocurrido – responde Cyborg – ella siempre fue nuestra amiga, creo que verla aun en estas condiciones es bueno.

- Tú crees que ella – dice Starfire con voz adormilada – vuelva algún día a ser…

Antes de terminar se ve interrumpida por la entrada de Robin a el salón, este se dirige inmediatamente a donde se encuentra Cyborg y con habilidad abre la cubierta de la espalda de este y comienza a mover las piezas que hay se encuentran, hasta que introduce una tarjeta que saca de su cinturón y se escucha un sonido parecido a un zumbido.

- Gracias viejo – dice Cyborg mientras se pone de pie – ya puedo moverme.

- Podrías regresarme el favor – dice Robin sonriendo – revisando a las chicas.

Cyborg comienza a escanear a sus compañeras, para por ultimo revisar al joven de antifaz.

- Al parecer Starfire y tu se encuentran bien – dice Cyborg en tono serio – ella solo necesita descansar un poco y tu solo necesitas unas cuantas curaciones y quedaras como nuevo.

- Entonces… si me disculpan… – dice Starfire con voz adormilada – creo que dormiré un poco… me siento muy… de…bil.

Al terminar la oración la joven tamaraneana se queda completamente dormida en el sofá al tiempo que Robin coloca un cojín bajo la cabeza de la misma.

- A ellas dos tenemos que llevarlas a la enfermería – dice nuevamente Cyborg señalando a Raven y Terra – Raven se encuentra muy débil y al parecer sufrió daño en varios de sus órganos necesitamos estabilizarla, Terra al parecer recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me gustaría examinarlo mas de cerca y tiene algunos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo.

Robin acompaña a Cyborg a la enfermería mientras este lleva cargadas a las dos chicas, mientras avanzan a lo largo del pasillo hacen una ligera pausa.

- Tu crees que este bien dejarlo solo – dice Robin en voz baja – me refiero a que deberíamos volver y ayu…

- Yo creo que estará bien – dice Cyborg mientras interrumpe a Robin – supongo que lo que nos dijo lo hizo por algo.

- Aun así, ahí algo que no me agrada – dice Robin en tono serio – tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Creo que todos lo tenemos – dice Cyborg en el mismo tono – pero también tengo el presentimiento que de alguna manera todo esto mejorara.

- Ojala tengas razón – dice Robin mientras sonríe – ojala.

- Viste lo que ocurrió el pudo golpearla – dice Cyborg en tono serio – nosotros intentamos todo y no pudimos ni tocarla y el la golpeo como si fuera cualquier enemigo.

Los dos jóvenes continúan su camino hasta la enfermería, mientras ambos parecen más tranquilos después de esa pequeña charla.

Volviendo al gimnasio de la escuela, la escena no ha cambiado en casi nada, Eris continua siendo protegida a la vez de que Control Fenómeno mantiene extendido su campo protector envolviendo a los tres, mientras Chico Bestia se mantiene inmóvil mirando fijamente a la joven e ignorando a los otros dos.

- Creo que no escuche bien – dice Control Fenómeno en todo de duda - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Nos vamos de aquí – dice la persona que sostiene a Eris – creo que es bastante claro.

Mientras ellos continúan hablando Chico Bestia retrocede un poco para saltar y dar una patada similar a la que antes le dio a Eris, ante lo cual hace que Control Fenómeno caiga de rodillas, aunque logra mantener el campo.

- Ya veo – dice Control Fenómeno – pero crees que este bien, ¿Qué no deberíamos vencerlos o algo así?

- Podríamos "tratar" de vencerlo – le dice la persona – aunque no hay razón para hacerlo, recuerda que solo estamos aquí para llevar de regreso a Eris, además si lo enfrentamos lo mas probable es que no le podamos ganar.

- ¿Tan peligroso es? – pregunta Control Fenómeno – digo ya antes he luchado con los Titanes y nunca me pareció tan peligroso

- Confía en mí, el Titán con el que has peleado antes – dice la persona – y el tipo que tienes enfrente son completamente diferentes lo mejor es irnos antes de que termine de enojarse del todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con del todo? – dice Control Fenómeno.

- No hay tiempo de explicarlo por ahora – dice la persona mientras se pone de pie – cuando te lo indique déjame salir del campo, después toma a Eris y sal rápido de aquí yo los alcanzare después.

- Orphi, no quiero que me dejes – dice Eris en plan de berrinche aunque con voz débil – no me dejes sola.

- Tu tranquila, solo será un momento – responde la persona mientras la recarga sobre unos escombros.

Terminando de recargarla, este se dirige a una de las orillas del campo para después dirigir la mirada a Control Fenómeno y hacerle un ademán este rápidamente reduce el campo dejándolo fuera.

- Toma a Eris – dice la persona en tono serio – y váyanse del lugar, yo lo detendré y después me voy con ustedes.

Control Fenómeno va reduciendo su campo de fuerza mientras se acerca a Eris y la carga en uno de sus hombros, al hacer esto Chico Bestia reacciona acercándose lentamente a la joven, pero antes de llegar, una suave música comienza a llenar el lugar.

- Perdón por interrumpirte, pero no puedo dejar que lastimes a Eris – dice la persona mientras la música se va a haciendo cada vez mas fuerte – nos ordenaron llevarla de nuevo a casa, pero mas importante es que no voy a permitir que la lastimes.

Mientras escucha esa frase Control Fenómeno comienza a retroceder poco a poco y Chico Bestia comienza nuevamente a avanzar para detenerse poco pasos para alzar la mirada y concentrarse en la música que empieza a retumbar en el área.

- Escucha mi nombre es Orpheo – dice la persona mientras hace una ligera reverencia – no tengo nada contra ti, y tu no tienes nada contra mi pero aun así supongo que vamos a pelear, que raro es lo que llaman destino.

Terminando esto Orpheo se lanza en contra del Chico Bestia tratando de darle una patada, la cual conecta directamente en el abdomen del joven verde el cual solamente retrocede un poco aunque tras este se forma una gran nube de polvo debido al impacto, después de esto Orpheo golpea nuevamente el abdomen de su oponente haciéndolo retroceder otro poco, Y haciendo un ademán con su brazo hace que Control Fenómeno saliera corriendo mientras lleva en su espalda a Eris.

- Por favor cuídate Orphi – dice Eris con voz débil – no tardes.

- Ten cuidado, porque si algo llegara a pasarte – dice Control Fenómeno – Aquiles de seguro nos mataría.

- Ese idiota – dice Orpheo con voz seria mientras continua pateando a Chico Bestia – no entiendo su obsesión conmigo.

Eris y Control Fenómeno se alejan del lugar, dejando a Opheo con un Chico Bestia que no emite palabra alguna tan solo se escuchan sonidos de quejidos huecos aunque al ver como la joven se aleja comienza a caminar nuevamente en su dirección a pesar de las patadas de su oponente; Al momento en que prepara una nueva patada el joven verde la detiene con su mano derecha al tiempo de que empuja con la otra a Orpheo lazando su cuerpo varios a varios metros, para después comenzar a correr tras Eris y Control Fenómeno, pero a los pocos metros de carrera es detenido por un brazo que lo sujeta por el cuello.

- No imagine que fuera tan difícil controlarte – dice Orpheo con voz adolorida a la vez que ríe – no puedo dejarte ir, pero no tampoco creo poder detenerte mucho mas tiempo, así que te propongo un trato te mostrare la única manera en que puedo frenarte, pero es un secreto o al menos a mi no me gusta mostrarlo a nadie, serás el primero que vivirá después de verlo, y por eso te pido que no se lo digas a nadie a cambio yo te pido que no sigas a Eris por ahora déjala.

- Es…ta… - dice Chico Bestia con voz muy entrecortada - bi…en…

Al oír esas palabras del joven verde hacen que Opheo ponga una cara de sorpresa, mientras comienza a soltar al mismo, mientras retrocede.

- Muy bien - dice Orpheo en tono de vergüenza – pero… recuerda que lo que veras es un secreto.

Mientras tanto ya a algo de distancia de la escuela, Control Fenómeno se encuentra respirando agitadamente, mientras coloca a Eris en el suelo recargándola en un muro, y después el también se sienta a el lado de la joven aun con la respiración agitada.

- Sabes… nadie me… dijo que tenia… - dice Control Fenómeno agitado mientras se lanza aire con una de sus manos – que correr yo… no soy de… ese tipo.

- Tú crees que Orphi este bien – dice Eris con voz débil y adolorida.

- Ahh, aun estas conciente pensé que te habías desmayado – dice Control Fenómeno con una voz mas calmada – supongo que eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé.

- ¡Eres un idiota!, tu eres el menos indicado para decirme – dice Eris en tono de berrinche – que soy débil, Conti.

- Yo creo que Orpheo saldrá bien – dice Control Fenómeno con voz seria mientras mira a los ojos a Eris – es alguien en quien puedes confiar, no diría algo sino estuviera seguro de poder cumplirlo.

- Es cierto – dice Eris en tono alegre con los ojos vidriosos y una leve sonrisa – siempre es así.

Un momento después de decir eso Eris cierra los ojos, pero los vuelve a abrir al escuchar una música la cual proviene de la dirección de la escuela, la cual poco a poco aumenta de volumen hasta que se escucha fuertemente para después provocar un enorme resplandor que llega incluso a iluminar la Torre T. Un momento después la música para y Eris vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

- Te lo dije – dice Control Fenómeno – no debe tardar en volver.

- Igual eres un idiota, Conti – dice Eris en tono alegre.

- No debes ser grosera con tus compañeros – dice una voz a lo lejos – sino ellos lo serán contigo.

- ¡Orphi!, volviste – dice Eris con voz mimada – no me vuelvas a dejar.

- Y bien, como salio todo – dice Control Fenómeno con voz seria mientras mira al suelo.

- Bien – dice Orpheo con una voz adolorida – sabes el chico es realmente interesante.

Cuando Orpheo llega a donde esta Eris sentada, Control Fenómeno le lanza su gabardina mientras este se pone de pie.

- Déjame llevar a Eris – dice Control Fenómeno – por lo que veo no estas en condiciones.

- No… esta bien – responde Orpheo con voz adolorida – yo puedo llevarla no te preocupes por mi.

- Esta bien – dice Control Fenómeno encogiendo los hombros – conste que yo me ofrecí.

Terminando de decir eso Orpheo levanta a Eris y la carga en uno de sus hombros, para después comenzar a caminar los tres llegando hasta un vehiculo a unas cuadras del lugar. Mientras tanto en la escuela se observa una destrucción mucho mayor a la anterior, dejando en escombros cerca de la mitad de todo el edificio, no se escucha más sonido que el que hacen algunos escombros al caer por el lugar.

En el centro de la destrucción solo una gran pila de escombros se distingue y sentado sobre esta se encuentra el Chico Bestia el cual luce bastante tranquilo a pesar de que su traje luce deshecho y su cuerpo muestra algunas marcas de pelea, pero el joven verde solamente observa alrededor mientras coloca sus manos en la cabeza y se recuesta de espaldas.

- Vaya técnica – dice Chico Bestia alegremente – y mas aun vaya secreto el que tiene Orpheo nunca lo hubiera podido imaginar, creo que todavía no lo logro creer del todo – Chico Bestia se pone de pie rápidamente mientras luce sonrojado – de cualquier manera no debo comentarlo.

El joven verde salta de la pila de escombros, para después comenzar a caminar en el lugar observando todo detalladamente.

- El lugar quedo hecho un desastre, – dice Chico Bestia en tono alegre – me alegra no ser yo el que reconstruya el lugar.

- Tengo que regresar a la Torre T – agrega el Chico Bestia – tengo que ver que este bien, digo que estén bien.

El Chico Bestia se detiene un momento, pero después de un instante luce sorprendido.

- Si seré torpe, lo olvide – dice el Chico Bestia mientras golpea suavemente su cabeza con una mano – no puedo cambiar, creo que no hay mas que caminar.

Terminando de decir eso el joven verde comienza a caminar rumbo a la Torre T, mientras silba una tonada y trata de ignorar el hecho de que la gente lo observa por el estado tanto de sus ropas como de él mismo.

Toda la anterior escena es observaba por varias personas sentadas frente a monitores, a la vez que teclean rápidamente una serie de códigos, a su lado una persona camina observando entre todos los monitores y hablando algunas palabras con las personas en ellos.

- Al parecer la pelea a concluido, no se registran perdidas humanas – dice una de las personas mientras revisa su monitor.

- Se registran varios daños materiales a civiles – dice otra persona.

- El daño material mas grande es en la escuela, una perdida de poco mas de una tercera parte de la misma fue completamente destruida – dice otra persona mas.

- Reporten, ¿Cómo es la condición de los implicados en la pelea? – pregunta la persona que se encuentra de pie.

- Por parte de los atacantes, el primer miembro la joven de nombre Eris presenta daños físicos visibles, posibles daños internos su condición es semi critica – dice nuevamente una de las personas frente a los monitores.

- Segundo miembro Orpheo, también presenta daños físicos visibles incluyendo laceraciones y fracturas, durante su ultimo movimiento no fue posible la captura visual del mismo; su condición en fuera de cuidado – dice otra persona mas.

- El último miembro Control Fenómeno, no presenta daño visual, presenta una condición ilesa – agrega otra persona – como nota de archivo se recomienda al sujeto tomar más condición.

Mientras hablan, la persona de pie luce cada vez mas impaciente ya que aunque permanece en su sitio luce bastante inquieta.

- Podrían apurarse, quiero saber la condición de los otros sujetos – dice la persona en un tono molesto.

- Una disculpa, procedemos al informe de la condición de los titanes – dicen en voz grupal las personas de los monitores.

- Ex Titán Terra nombre civil Tara – comienza una de las personas – presenta…

- Siguiente ese sujeto no es importante – dice la persona a cargo en tono de enojo.

- Titán Starfire, presenta daños físicos visibles moderados debido a su especie alienígena al parecer estos no presentan mucha gravedad, pero recibió daño por parte de los drenadores, en caso de no recibir tratamiento la condición puede ser grave – dice una de las personas.

- Titán Raven, presenta da… - dice otra de las personas pero es interrumpido.

- Siguiente – dice la persona de pie en tono de molestia

- Titán Cyborg, presenta daños físicos visibles mínimos, daños internos en circuitos secundarios y de soporte básico, además de daños en sus baterías primarias fueron quemadas – dice otra de las personas.

- Titán Robin, presenta daños físicos visibles incluyendo laceraciones y diversas contusiones de mediana gravedad, no presenta daños internos – dice otra persona.

- Titán Chico Bestia, presenta daños… - dice otra persona pero nuevamente hay una interrupción.

- No es necesario el reporte de el – dice la persona de pie en tono molesto – su condición la conozco perfectamente y no me gusta oírla; mejor denme el reporte de la ubicación de los miembros implicados en la pelea.

- Los atacantes se retiraron grupo, como se esperaba a los pocos minutos del inicio de su rastreo desaparecieron de todos los aparatos; por otro lado los Titanes, cuatro de ellos y una civil recogida por ellos se encuentran dentro de su base conocida como Torre T, uno de ellos esta en el piso superior, tres mas en la zona de enfermería y uno mas en la sección del taller – dice una de las personas frente a los monitores.

- El ultimo de ellos se encuentra aun en el área de la ciudad, al parecer se encuentra recorriendo el camino de regreso a su base, de acuerdo a la velocidad lo hace a pie – dice otra persona – procedo a localizar el objetivo y mostrarlos en la pantalla principal.

Acto seguido teclea rápidamente una serie de códigos, para luego hacer aparecer en una pantalla enorme ubicada al frente de donde se encuentran todos, la imagen del Chico Bestia mientras este camina de regreso a la Torre T.

- Que irresponsable – murmura la persona de pie – detesto esa actitud.

- Escuchen procedan a la reconstrucción de los inmuebles destruidos en la pelea – dice nuevamente aunque esta vez en tono de orden – además de la remuneración de terceros que fueron afectados.

La persona se dirige a una salida, pero de repente se detiene a observar uno de los monitores y se acerca a la persona encargada de este.

- Imprime esa toma y envíamela lo antes posible – dice la persona en voz baja – y manéjalo con la mayor discreción posible ¿Me explico?

- Descuide – dice la persona del monitor en tono atemorizado – lo manejare con la mayor discreción.

- Así que comenzaron sus movimientos – piensa la persona mientras termina de salir

Han pasado un par de horas y todo parece estar normalizándose dentro de la Torre T, Robin el líder ahora mas relajado y con las heridas curadas comienza a realizar el análisis de la pelea, Cyborg continua con sus reparaciones y poco a poco ha empezado a extraer la información que obtuvo de la reciente batalla, mientras tanto Starfire continua durmiendo profundamente en el sofá donde había quedado, sus heridas han sido curadas y solo se dedica a descansar, mientras tanto en la enfermería se encuentran aun Raven quien luce incomoda mientras duerme con una serie de lesiones que han sido tratadas y Tara que se encuentra por el momento bastante tranquila mientras duerme aunque de vez en cuando se queja.

- Chicos ¿se encuentran bien? – suena una voz através de los comunicadores de los Titanes – mmm... podrían mandar un transporte para llegar a la torre por favor.

- Pasa algo es que no puedes llegar como siempre a la torre – responde la voz de Robin – Chico Bestia puedes llegar convirtiéndote en un animal.

- Veras es una historia un poco complicada – dice el Chico Bestia mientras ríe torpemente – pero no puedo transformarme en animal.

- Esta bien ira a recogerte nuestro transporte de emergencia – dice Cyborg por medio del comunicador - ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Descuida estoy bien – dice Chico Bestia con tono de vergüenza – ¿las chicas están cerca?

- No se encuentran descansando – responde Robin en tono de duda – ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada solo digamos que – dice Chico Bestia en tono de vergüenza - no me encuentro muy presentable que digamos.

Al tiempo que termina la frase aparece ante el una plataforma que flota sobre el agua, el sube en ella y esta comienza a dirigirse a la Torre T.

Al llegar a la isla el Chico Bestia se baja de la plataforma y camina a la Torre T donde se encuentra un gran paquete y una nota encima del mismo y este la lee.

"Joven amo aquí tiene su pedido tal como lo ordeno dentro se encuentra el helado que deseaba y su otro pedido también - Questor"

- Gracias amigo – dice el Chico Bestia mientras a duras penas puede meter el paquete arrastrándolo poco a poco hasta llegar al elevador y comienza a marcar los pisos.

- Primero lo primero – dice Chico Bestia mientras se mira – no puedo dejar que me miren así.

Después de llegar a un piso este saca el pesado paquete y lo deja fuera del elevador y después vuelve a presionar el botón con lo que el elevador se cierra y lo lleva a otro piso, al llegar el camina hasta llegar a su cuarto donde comienza a buscar dentro de las montañas de desorden que tiene y después de un rato se detiene.

- No puede ser – dice Chico Bestia en tono de molestia – no me quedan trajes, bueno tendré que usar esto – voltea a ver un maletín a su lado – por lo menos encontré esto que me va a ser muy útil.

A lo cual toma un cambio de ropa y se dirige a tomar una ducha, mientras tanto en la sala de evidencias Robin comienza a analizar su evidencia y la información que Cyborg había obtenido y mientras observa todo coloca su mano atrás de su cabeza.

- Esto cada vez es mas extraño – dice Robin en tono de preocupación – no se quienes son, no se cual es su objetivo, solo cosas en común datos que parecen estar unidos, esa vestimenta esos adornos son al parecer lo único en común.

Mientras dice eso comienza a poner imágenes de los archivos en otro monitor y comienza una secuencia de movimientos.

- Control Fenómeno – dice Robin nuevamente en tono serio – no parece tener sentido si es un villano pero no es alguien que tenga mucha ambición o mucho sentido de la maldad y ahora parece mas serio aunque no parece ser un líder es mas bien un peón, se ha vuelto peligroso.

Observa el monitor secuencias del lugar donde encontraron la mascara de Slade.

- Esto también parece estar relacionado con todo esto – dice Robin mientras toca su rostro – incluso eliminaron a Slade.

Después observa el monitor y mira diferentes secuencias de Eris y aprieta su puño.

- Esta ella Eris – dice con voz de enojo - no solo nos venció nos humillo nos dejo en ridículo y al parecer es parte de todo esto.

Y viendo unas tomas de cómo es golpeada por Chico Bestia pausa la secuencia.

- Chico Bestia – con voz seria - cada vez esto parece apuntar mas y mas a el como si nos ocultara algo, la facilidad con que golpeo a Eris y se manejo, casi parecía que el la conocía de antes, ¿Tu que opinas? – dice mientras observa otro monitor.

- Por todo lo que dices Chico Bestia tiene mas que ver en todo esto de lo que dice – dice Cyborg por el monitor con voz seria mientras solda varias cosas de su cuerpo – tenemos que salir de dudas y preguntárselo directamente, lo de los secretos y misterios es mas tu estilo que el de Bestita.

- ¡Hey Chicos! – interrumpe Chico Bestia apareciendo en el monitor – ¿donde se encuentran las chicas?

- Starfire se encuentra durmiendo en el salón principal – responde rápidamente Robin con voz seria - no se te ocurra molestarla.

Al decir esto es observado por los otros dos con miradas de sospecha, mientras Robin luce algo acorralado.

- Quiero decir – dice Robin tratando de corregirse – esta en descanso no creo que sea buena idea interrumpirla.

- Claaaro – responden en coro Cyborg y Chico Bestia mientras Robin trata guardar la compostura.

- ¿Y Raven? – pregunta Chico Bestia con voz ansiosa - ¿Dónde esta ella? – mientras ahora Robin y Cyborg lo ven con cara de asombro.

- Ehh ella esta en la enfermería – dice Cyborg aun sorprendido – esta junto a Terra las dos necesitaban atención debido a que resultaron heridas.

- ¿Chico Bestia estas bien? – pregunta Robin también asombrado – ¿no te golpeaste o algo extraño te paso?

- No, me encuentro bien – dice Chico Bestia en tono de duda - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Por qué me miran tan raro?

Los otros dos Titanes de inmediato disimulan ante las preguntas y evaden sus respuestas ante lo cual el joven verde termina por ignorarlos y salir de la comunicación.

- Si me lo preguntas eso fue extraño – dice Cyborg en tono de asombro.

- La verdad si – lo secunda Robin con el mismo tono.

Chico Bestia se dirige al salón principal, al entrar camina hasta llegar donde la joven de Tamaran se encuentra descansando y la comienza a revisar al finalizar toma algo que llevaba dentro de un pequeño estuche color negro y morado, una pistola de color plateado y una ampolleta de color azul que coloca dentro y por ultimo la dirige a el brazo de la joven donde jala del gatillo haciendo que el liquido azul sea inyectado.

Apenas unos instantes después Starfire abre sus ojos y solo distingue sombras, poco a poco los colores vuelven pero se encuentra desubicada, escucha un sonido de una voz pero no entiende mas que sonidos poco a poco su vista regresa a la normalidad y también su oído, hasta que observa como el joven verde esta frente a ella y la esta llamando.

- Starfire – dice Chico Bestia con todo serio mientras la mueve con sus brazos – Starfire ¿Me escuchas?

- ¿Chico Bestia? – dice Starfire en tono de confusión - ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué me siento así de rara?

- Star – dice de nuevo Chico Bestia esta vez en tono alegre – estas bien me alegro – mientras acerca un vaso a las manos de la joven – toma esto te hará bien

La joven toma el vaso y toma el contenido ante lo cual siente un enorme escalofrío y pone una cara de asco.

- Si olvide decirte que sabia horrible – dice Chico Bestia apenado – pero te sentirás mejor con eso aunque por el momento reposa.

- Chico Bestia ¿Qué es eso que me diste? - pregunta Starfire con tono de asco aun – y ¿Por qué me siento mejor?

- Tu descansa no te alteres por ahora – dice el joven verde en tono preocupado mientras se dirige a la salida a toda prisa – debo ir a la enfermería – esta vez en tono apurado – descansa Star – mientras se cierran las puertas del salón, para después abrirse de nuevo – y Star debes tomarte todo el vaso.

Starfire se queda en el salón sentada sobre el sofá mientras mira el interior del vaso y pone cara de preocupación.

- Todo el vaso – dice Starfire con tono de asco.

Tres figuras se mueven en medio de un lugar oscuro mientras el silencio los rodea y crea un ambiente algo pesado y bastante incomodo, pero este es alejado de golpe por una voz.

- Me duele, me duele – dice Eris quejándose en tono lloroso mientras patalea sobre el hombro de Orpheo – me siento mal, me duele.

- Quieres guardar silencio – dice en tono de enojo Control mientras voltea a verla – no te pongas insoportable Eris que fastidias.

- Silencio Conti me duele – dice Eris mientras comienza a llorar y patalea más fuerte – duele, duele, duele, duele

- No podrías ser más insensible cierto Eris – dice Control en voz seria – que no piensas que Orpheo se siente mal y tú con tus quejas y rabietas lastimas su cuerpo.

- Perdón – dice Eris con voz aniñada mientras deja de patalear y se acomoda – perdón Orphi

- Descuida no importa – dice Orpheo en voz baja.

- Le permites demasiado – dice control en voz retadora – deberías tener mas disciplina.

- Idiota – dice Eris en tono de berrinche para después ponerse a sollozar – quieres que sean malos conmigo eres cruel.

- Muy bien que sea así contigo – dice Control en tono calmado – en realidad deberíamos preocuparnos por pedir ayuda ustedes la necesitan y yo no soy medico y menos un medico que les sirva a ustedes vamos a tener que llamarlo a el.

- No, no y no – dice Eris en tono de miedo – no quiero eso no.

- Eris el tiene razón solo debemos llamarlo – dice Orpheo en voz débil – la realidad es que solo el nos puede ayudar y nos puede atender además no iras sola estaré contigo.

Los tres continúan caminando mientras nuevamente se forma silencio a su alrededor y desaparecen en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería de la Torre T se abre la puerta para dejar pasar a una sombra bastante apurada pero al entrar parece serenarse mientras se dirige a una de las camas donde se encuentra una joven descansando.

- Parece que recibiste daño en la pelea – dice el joven mientras se mantiene al lado de la joven – al menos me alegro de que lograra sacarlos de hay a tiempo.

La sombra desaparece toma forma poco a poco y es Chico Bestia el cual abre nuevamente su maletín y procede a armar una nueva carga para su pistola esta vez es una ampolleta en color negro y en el aplicador coloca una punta con tres agujas al tiempo que descubre el brazo de la joven y con mucho cuidado coloca antes un liquido y lo esparce para después clavar la pistola en su brazo y terminar de aplicar el liquido, ante lo cual la joven se queja un poco a causa de este.

- Perdón – dice Chico Bestia mientras guarda todo en su maletín – duele bastante lo se, aunque aplique algo de anestesia y estas inconsciente de todas maneras debió dolerte.

Mientras termina de guardar todo en su maletín, camina hacia la otra cama y revisa a la otra joven mientras la observa.

- Que bueno al parecer no es nada de cuidado – dice el joven en tono de alivio – solo un poco de descanso, cuidado y algunos supresores de dolor y deberás estar bien pronto.

- Ustedes me hicieron preocuparme mucho – dice nuevamente en voz afligida mientras observa a las dos jóvenes – desde ahora seré mas y mas precavido no quiero que se involucren y terminen lastimadas por mis problemas.

De repente el joven titán se agacha mientras coloca una de sus manos sobre su rodilla y la otra en su boca y pone una cara de dolor, comenzando a temblar y a sentirse más y más adolorido.

- Lo… olvi...de… - dice entre quejidos – necesito tomar algunos calmantes y debo reposar también. Mientras revisa la cómoda de medicamentos en busca de calmantes, una de las jóvenes recupera la conciencia y comienza a moverse lentamente tratando de sentarse en la cama, pero al parecer un dolor le impide mover del todo uno de sus brazos.

- Duele – dice la joven quejándose en tono muy bajo que apenas es escuchado por ella – me duele el brazo.

- Es natural tuve que inyectarte – responde Chico Bestia con voz avergonzada - lo siento pero era necesario.

- ¿Inyectarme? – responde confundida la joven y asombrada de que fuera escuchada - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Antes dime – dice el Chico Bestia en tono nervioso - ¿Qué estoy pensando?


	10. Capitulo 10 Visita

**Capitulo 10: Visita**

La enfermería hace un silencio bastante incomodo mientras Chico Bestia observa a la confundía joven la cual parece sorprendida no solo por la pregunta que le han hecho sino también por la respuesta que esta a punto de dar.

- Y bien… – dice Chico Bestia con una voz de curiosidad – lo sabes, ¿Sabes que estoy pensando ahora mismo?, ¿Lo sabes?

- ¡No! – responde Raven en tono de decepción mientras baja la mirada – no tengo ni idea, de lo que estas pensando.

- Lo imagine – dice Chico Bestia en voz baja mientras se acerca a la cama – descuida es solo una secuela del daño que recibiste.

Al estar junto a la cama vuelve a abrir su maletín y saca un par de píldoras las cuales traga inmediatamente y después toma asiento mientras es visto con extrañeza, Chico Bestia observa sus pies y después a su compañera.

- ¿Qué me ocurre? – pregunta Raven en tono preocupado – ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que siento en estos momentos?

- Raven – dice Chico Bestia en tono amistoso – es algo momentáneo cuando peleaste con Eris ella uso una descarga especial formada con energía mística, causo un daño en tus receptores cerebrales, en los conductos que conectan tus poderes y los anularon.

- En otras palabras… – dice Raven con voz baja – ¿perdí mis poderes?

- De momento me temo que si – responde Chico Bestia en tono serio mientras sostiene la pistola que uso para inyectarla – pero es algo temporal con ayuda de esto te inyecte algo que actúa como una especie de antídoto, en un par de días tus poderes estarán como siempre.

- Y por ahora… soy una completa inútil – dice Raven en tono triste mientras se recuesta nuevamente – si nos atacan solo seré un estorbo – agrega en tono sarcástico – excelente manera de hacerme sentir miserable.

- Míralo por el lado positivo – dice el Chico Bestia en tono de broma – por un par de días tendrás descanso de tu meditación, además no te preocupes por si nos atacan después de todo me tienes… - haciendo una pausa pequeña – nos tienes a nosotros para cuidarte.

- Chico Bestia a mi me gusta meditar – dice Raven en tono serio y con un poco de molestia – no es algo que hago simplemente por obligación, en realidad me gusta hacerlo y no es consuelo sentirse una inútil, me estas diciendo que voy a tener que depender de ustedes.

- Todos necesitamos de alguien – dice Chico Bestia en tono serio mirando a Raven con algo de reproche – incluso tu Raven, por mas que lo quieras negar, de vez en cuando la compañía de alguien es necesaria, o dime ¿tanto te molesta que nos preocupemos por ti?

- No es eso – responde Raven con voz baja – es solo que no me gusta estorbar, además si algo pasa incluso hare que ustedes se arriesguen por salvarme y yo…

- Eres algo egoísta – dice Chico Bestia interrumpiendo, mientras le sonríe a Raven – nos pides que no nos arriesguemos por una amiga, me dices que no intente protegerte.

- Creo que me siento mejor – dice Raven tratando de evadir una respuesta he intentando recostarse de nuevo – será mejor que me siente.

Al momento que Raven se levanta esta se queja y casi cae de nuevo hacia atrás pero es sostenida por Chico Bestia que la toma por los hombros, la joven no puede evitar poner cara de sorpresa ante la acción de su compañero y después este la acomoda en la cama de manera que esta se mantenga sentada acomodando varias almohadas.

- Gracias… – dice Raven en tono de vergüenza.

- No te preocupes, no quería que te pasara algo – dice Chico Bestia en un tono similar – no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo, tu cuerpo por ahora no se recupera igual que cuando tienes tus poderes.

- Chico Bestia, creo que yo conozco mejor mi cuerpo que tu – dice Raven en tono de enojo – estoy bien solo algo cansada.

- Tengo una idea – dice el joven verde mientras se apresura a la salida de la enfermería y voltea a ver a Raven – en seguida regreso.

Raven observa como Chico Bestia sale apurado de la enfermería, al salir la joven se recarga en las almohadas y se queja levemente mientras coloca su mano sobre el brazo que fue inyectada.

- Así que no tengo poderes, no solo soy una inútil sin mis poderes, sino que me siento vulnerable - piensa Raven agachando la mirada – lo mas curioso es que sin mis poderes mis emociones se sienten mas fuertes, de estar mis poderes… si el… pienso solo tonterías.

Dos figuras descansan recostadas sobre el suelo de una caverna, mientras pasan su tiempo sin hablarse entre ellos ambos se distraen a su manera uno jugando arrojando pequeñas rocas que tenia a su alrededor haciendo que se escuchara el ruido del golpe a lo largo de la cueva, y el otro simplemente se encuentra recostado mientras sostiene un libro frente a su rostro no emite mas que el ruido de cuando cambia de pagina.

Una nueva figura aparece en el lugar esta se dirige hacia una fuente de luz donde toma asiento mientras respira de manera irregular, al tiempo de que es golpeado levemente por una pequeña roca.

- ¡Hey! te importaría Aquiles – dice Control Fenómeno con tono de molestia – acabo de llegar, tuve que caminar porque mi energía se termino, tuve que correr con Eris por un tramo para traerla y yo no estoy hecho para eso.

- Para ya pequeño Sátiro, es solo una pequeña broma de bienvenida – dice Aquiles mientras arroja otra pequeña roca a un lado de Control Fenómeno perforando la pared tras el – relájate solo quería divertirme.

- Vaya manera de jugar y hacer una broma – dice la otra persona en tono seco mientras cambia la pagina – eres…. eres digamos… bastante emotivo Aquiles.

Al mismo tiempo que este le lanza una roca pero esta cae de inmediato sin lograr tocar su objetivo, al ver eso Aquiles se sacude y se pone de pie.

- No tienes sentido del humor - dice Aquiles en tono de fastidio – además solo me divierto con el pequeño Sátiro – al tiempo que aparece junto a Control Fenómeno – y bien muy gracioso amigo ¿Dónde… donde esta Orpheo?

- Veras – dice Control con una sonrisa forzada, mientras señala la entrada del lugar – no nos fue tan bien como esperábamos – al mismo tiempo Orpheo entra llevando aun a Eris en sus brazos luciendo un aspecto desaliñado.

- Sátiro dime algo – dice Aquiles en tono de enojo y fingiendo confusión – miro bien ¿Acaso veo a Orpheo? – ante lo cual Control Fenómeno asienta con la cabeza – suficiente para mi, iré a destruir a quien le hizo esto a Orpheo.

Aquiles se dirige a la entrada pero es interrumpido por una voz de enojo, mezcla de disgusto y capricho.

- Gracias – dice Eris en tono de enojo – en serio, que bueno que te preocupes por mi – cambiando a una voz llorosa, con los ojos grandes y vidriosos – que bueno que estas bien Eris, que bueno que sigues viva – comenzando a llorar en una rabieta – pero… pero ¡no! – cambiando a voz de enojo – pedazo de idiota sabes, no soy una maleta me llamo Eris y aunque no te guste estoy con ustedes.

- ¿Perdón? – dice Aquiles mientras observa sus botas y luce muy apacible - ¿Decías algo?

- Orphi, me esta ignorando – dice Eris en tono mimado.

- Silencio, Eris - dice Aquiles en tono molesto y elevando la voz – Orpheo no esta en esto.

Ante lo cual Eris hace una mueca de burla a Aquiles y este enojado intenta responder, pero Orpheo avanza unos pasos y de inmediato este se detiene, y Eris estalla en una carcajada adolorida.

- Lo mejor es pedirles atención para esas heridas - dice Control Fenómeno con voz aun agitada.

- Es inútil no esta en su recamara, ya lo fui a buscar – dice Orpheo con voz baja pero al escucharla Aquiles de inmediato presta atención a cada palabra – no se donde estará.

- Debe estar en el laboratorio, iré a revisar – dice Aquiles de inmediato con tono apurado – ya regreso, de inmediato regreso.

Pero nuevamente es interrumpido, esta vez por dos guardias que aparecen enfrente, Aquiles al verlos se prepara a destruirlos pero de inmediato se detiene al escuchar una carcajada que viene del pasillo tras estos, todos observan como una silueta se acerca lentamente y se escuchan bostezos largos y muy fuertes, a la par de pisadas fuertes.

Ante todos aparece una figura bastante delgada y alta, su ropa luce arrugada lleva un pantalón militar negro, sobresale el cinturón desabrochado que tiene una hebilla plateada con la imagen de una cabeza de león, usando botas negras militares que le llegan a poco mas debajo de la rodilla en la parte de arriba solo lleva una bata blanca abierta, mientras su cabello negro es corto y luce con el aspecto de alguien recién levantado, sus manos están cubiertas por guantes de color blanco con adornos color negro en los bordes, su rostro luce pálido, sus ojos de color gris son adornados con ojeras oscuras y en su boca se distinguen rastros de saliva seca.

- Bien, bien, bien – dice este personaje con voz adormilada y fatigada – así que no me equivoque y me necesitan.

Después de eso se acerca lentamente a Orpheo y Eris, sin siquiera tocar su cuerpo examina solo pasando a su alrededor las manos y sin decir una palabra y con una actitud desinteresada.

- ¿Y..? ¿Cómo están? – pregunta Aquiles con voz impaciente – dilo, ¿Cómo esta?.

Antes de contestar bosteza nuevamente llevando su mano a su boca – pues te diré esto impaciente – responde entre bostezos largos y con poco animo – Orpheo solo necesita tiempo en el recuperador y estará bien, pero Eris bueno… como decirlo de manera simple.

- ¿Le pasa algo malo a Eris? – dice Orpheo en voz baja pero preocupada - ¿Qué le pasa?

- Bueno técnicamente nada grave pero la verdad… es que curarla me da flojera – responde bostezando nuevamente – lo ideal seria sacrificarla, recopilar su información y crear algo nuevo – mientras dice esto mientras observa fijamente a Eris - ella es todo un fracaso digo… nunca espere un ser perfecto, pero tampoco un fracaso perfecto – mientras coloca su mano en la barbilla y toma pose de estar pensando – si la elimino y tomo sus partes útiles podría crear algo nuevo, algo mejor.

Ante esas palabras dichas con tanta frialdad y desinterés Eris no puede evitar comenzar a llorar triste y fuertemente mientras se abraza de Orpheo buscando protección.

- En serio seria mejor sacrificarla y crear a una nueva generación – dice la persona bostezando – si decidido, caballeros podrían sacrificarla para mi – con esas palabras los dos guardias avanzan hasta donde se encuentra Eris.

- Esperen… mmm… – dice la misma persona – mejor no, mmm… crear otro ser seria lo mejor pero, no definitivamente no mejor la reparo, caballeros retírense – ante lo cual los dos guardias se desvanecen en las sombras

- Lo sabia – dice Control Fenómeno en medio de una carcajada – al final tu flojera te venció ¿cierto Arquímedes?

- ¡Hey! – responde Arquímedes en tono de enojo – dime Arq odio que lo digan completo me hace sentir viejo y anticuado, ellos – mientras observa a los demás presentes - ni siquiera me llaman por mi nombre, hasta cierto punto es ofensivo, o muy respetuoso, o irrespetuoso, o las dos, me confunde en serio – dice poniendo su mano en la cabeza – el punto es no me digas flojo, solo duermo 18 horas al día y lo demás lo doy a mi trabajo, no puedes presionar a un genio, así que no soy flojo – dice con un gran bostezo.

- mmm… ok – dice Control con voz de burla – esta bien Arq un genio siempre tiene sus razones.

- Exacto – dice Arq mientras hace una ligera reverencia a Control Fenómeno – mi querido asistente eres bastante comprensivo – y viendo a Eris que no para de llorar y a Orpheo – bien síganme tenemos que ir a recuperación y Eris ¿quieres dejar de llorar?, mmm… si lo haces te daré un dulce.

- ¿De que tipo? – pregunta Eris aun llorando pero con curiosidad.

- Un caramelo – dice Arq con voz alegre y tono aniñado.

- ¡No!, un caramelo no, odio tus caramelos – dice Eris llorando mas fuerte esta vez por un berrinche – quiero algo rico, no un horrible caramelo.

- ¿Un chocolate? – pregunta Arq nuevamente - ¿Eso estaría mejor?

- Esta bien – dice Eris con tono mimando y sonriendo – pero, deben ser… dos chocolates.

- No hay problema serán dos Chocolates – dice Arq riéndose y bostezando antes de retirarse gira y ve a Aquiles – Aquiles no se te ocurra acercarte a los recuperadores ¿entiendes?

- ¿Quién diablos crees que soy? – dice Aquiles en tono serio casi gritando – además tu eres el que estará hay – recrimina a Arquímedes – en todo caso tampoco deberías.

- Bueno prácticamente yo construí esto y lo he visto desde que era una célula – dice Arq en burla y con cara picara – si quieres ven, pero no creo que Orpheo tome a mucha gracia, que vengas a espiar a los recuperadores.

Al escuchar esto Orpheo se detiene y comienza a girar hacia la dirección de Aquiles, el cual se pone bastante nervioso con esa reacción.

- Esta bien no me parare hay – dice Aquiles bastante nervioso – ¿como si algo de hay me interesara?

Arquímedes, Orpheo y Eris se retiran mientras los otros continúan sin nada más que hacer solo reposar.

En el salón principal de la Torre T Starfire se encuentra descansando sentada en el sofá aun con muestras de asco por haber terminado de tomar el liquido que Chico Bestia había dejado para ella, mientras que la puerta se abre y esta voltea despacio, mirando como entra Robin y este se dirige hacia donde esta ella.

- Star – dice Robin en tono de sorpresa – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si – dice Starfire con algo de asco – me siento mucho mejor, Chico Bestia me dio este líquido y al tomarlo mi cuerpo recupero energía.

- Hey, chicos ¿Cómo se sienten? – dice preocupado Chico Bestia mientras recoge varias cosas.

- Yo estoy mejor querido amigo – dice Starfire sonriendo.

- Yo solo recibí unos cuantos golpes pero no es nada de cuidado – dice Robin en tono un poco serio – y ¿tu como estas?

- bien, la verdad no recibí ninguna herida de cuidado – dice Chico Bestia sonriendo.

- Chico Bestia ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? – dice Starfire señalando que el joven verde tenia ropa diferente a su uniforme.

- Ah esto… veras – dice Chico Bestia un poco avergonzado – mi traje quedo hecho pedazos y no tengo ningún repuesto a la mano así que me puse esta ropa.

Ahora Starfire y Robin observan como Chico Bestia toma una bandeja y coloca algunos recipientes para después salir de la sala principal, minutos después los dos aun guardan silencio.

¿Notaste que Chico Bestia estaba en la sala? – dice Robin rompiendo el silencio con un tono serio.

No – dice Starfire sorprendida – solo cuando hablo me di cuenta de que estaba aquí.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dice Robin en tono serio – debo comenzar a investigar todo esto, cada vez se vuelve mas y mas complicado.

- ¿En serio te encuentras bien? – dice Starfire con voz preocupada mientras mira atenta a Robin.

- Estoy bien Star – dice Robin tratando de levantarle el animo a Starfire – fueron solo golpes, nada serio podría decir que lo mas herido aquí es mi orgullo.

- Entiendo – dice Starfire en tono más tranquilo.

- Además me interesaba mas saber como estabas tú – dice Robin con voz más baja – te veré mas tarde.

- Nos vemos Robin – dice Starfire sonriendo mientra ve salir a Robin de la Sala.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Raven sigue despierta y continua recostada meditando sobre lo que ocurre en esos momentos, se encuentra sin sus poderes por una parte se siente inútil pues la convierte en un estorbo para sus amigos, pero por el otro se encuentra libre de la maldición que la ataba.

- Aun continuas pensativa – dice Chico Bestia en tono alegre mientras coloca la bandeja cerca de Raven – veo que tenias razón al decir que meditabas por gusto.

- No medito, solo estoy pensando – dice Raven en tono de enojo – son cosas muy diferentes.

- Relájate ya te lo dije tus poderes volverán – dice Chico Bestia mientras observa a Raven – por ahora trata de acostumbrarte a la normalidad.

- No tengo mas alternativa – dice Raven con voz desganada observando como Chico Bestia comienza a servir algo en unos recipientes.

- Por ahora lo mas que te puedo ofrecer es esto – dice Chico Bestia alegre ofreciéndole un recipiente a Raven – adelante prueba, es una mezcla de té que seguro te gustara.

- ¿té? – pregunta Raven mientras toma el recipiente - ¿tú lo preparaste?

- Eso quisiera pero no – dijo Chico Bestia riendo – muy apenas lo serví y aun así no sabe al original

Raven toma poco a poco el té que el Chico Bestia le sirvió, a pesar de lo que imagino tenia un sabor delicioso, que poco a poco la relaja haciéndola sentir tranquila, al poco tiempo los dos jóvenes están tomando té.

- Como siempre delicioso – dice Chico Bestia suspirando – este té siempre me ayuda.

- Pensé que no te gustaba el té – dice Raven con voz seria.

- No me gusta – Dice Chico Bestia – pero esta es la excepción, este té lo tomo desde que era un niño y siempre es lo mismo, siempre me hace sentir bien.

Raven hizo un silencio al escuchar eso, de alguna manera entre ellos nunca hablaban de su niñez o de muchas de las cosas que ellos hacían antes de formar los Titanes, le gustaba escuchar lo que el le contaba pero también, se sentía un tanto disgusta al no querer hablar ella de sus cosas.

- Raven mañana temprano – dice Chico Bestia nervioso – me podrías acompañar a un lugar.

- ¿Por que? – dice Raven sorprendida.

- Bueno veras, en esta pelea mi traje fue destruido – dice Chico Bestia con voz nerviosa aun – no tengo mas aquí, así que necesito ir a recoger otro nuevo.

- Yo… mas bien me refería a ¿Por qué yo? – dice Raven con voz baja.

- Robin no va a ir conmigo seguro esta muy ocupado investigando – dice Chico Bestia intentando explicarse – Cyborg debe estar reparándose y ayudando a Robin y Starfire no va a poder seguramente.

- Así que soy la única opción – dice Raven con algo de decepción en su voz.

- No es eso, ahora necesitas salir un poco – dice Chico Bestia intentando explicarse mejor – la verdad no quisiera ir solo, supongo que a ambos nos caería bien la compañía del otro ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Servirá de algo decir que no? – dice Raven con curiosidad en su voz.

- Entonces mañana temprano iremos – dice Chico Bestia sonriendo – por ahora te dejo descansar y te dejo el té.

Chico Bestia se dirige a la salida pero unos quejidos lo detienen, y lo hacen ver la otra cama, Terra aun inconciente se quejaba a la vez que su cuerpo se inquietaba, el joven se acerca a ella y junto al estar a su lado ella deja de hacerlo.

- Lo ha estado haciendo desde hace un rato – dice Raven con voz seria – creo que te preocupa mucho.

- En su mayoría por mi culpa esta así – dice Chico Bestia serio – más que preocupado me siento responsable de su estado.

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando recupere la conciencia? – dice Raven con un tono de voz seco - ¿Te vas a dedicar a cuidarla, después de todo es Terra?

- Era Terra – dice Chico Bestia serio mientras observa a Terra – ahora es Tara una joven de instituto como cualquier otra, no tiene nada que ver con nuestro mundo.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta – dice Raven en voz baja.

- Ya veremos que hacer – dice Chico Bestia mientras se dirige a la salida – es después de todo alguien a quien queremos.

Por los corredores de la Torre, Chico Bestia camina pensativo y cuando esta por entrar a su cuarto hace una pausa para entrar, mientras observa los dos lados para después entrar.

- Déjame tratar de entender – dice Chico Bestia sonriendo – hace solo unas horas maltrataste a mis compañeros, intente eliminarte y estas aquí.

- Ni yo se porque estoy aquí – dice Eris mientras sale por una de las paredes.

- Si vienes a intentar terminar lo de la tarde – dice Chico Bestia con tono amistoso – puedes estar segura que no regresaras.

- Tranquilo – dice Eris fingiendo una voz triste – no tienes que ser tan agresivo, solo vengo de visita, mas bien vengo a visitarte.

- A mi ¿Por qué? – dice Chico Bestia algo sorprendido.

- Tengo mis razones, creo – dice Eris con voz aniñada – o mas bien tengo preguntas, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?, ¿Cómo puedes tocarme?, ¿Por qué ayudas a la gente?

- Vaya cuando dijiste preguntas pensé que serian menos – dice Chico Bestia – tratare de responder.

- ¡Si! – dice Eris con alegría mientras aparece en la litera del Chico Bestia.

- Puede sentir que estabas aquí, desde que venia en el ascensor – dice Chico Bestia alegre – lo de tocarte no se, simplemente te golpee, ayudo a la gente porque es lo correcto.

- Correcto, incorrecto – dice Eris con voz de fastidio – siempre lo mismo es tan aburrido.

- Dime algo esto es un ataque – dice Chico Bestia serio.

- ¡No! – dice Eris riendo y pataleando en la cama de Chico Bestia – es una visita de amigos, bueno creo.

- Si tu estas aquí no tardaran en venir por ti – dice Chico Bestia aun serio – no tardaran en enviar a alguien.

- Nop – dice Eris con voz aniñada – no soy tonta antes de venir me quite todos los rastreadores, además creen que aun estoy recuperándome, sabes me tuvieron que cambiar varios órganos que pulverizaste, malo.

- Bueno generalmente eso pasa en una pelea – dice Chico Bestia más tranquilo – tú también lastimaste a mis amigos.

- No me agradan – dice Eris con voz molesta – el del antifaz es un creído, la de piel naranja es odiosa, el robot me es misterioso, y las otras dos son unas pesadas, pero tú eres extrañamente agradable.

- Y tu eres… - dice Chico Bestia dudando – extraña.

- No soy rara – dice Eris en tono de berrinche – no lo soy, no y no.

- Bueno ya te respondí – dice Chico Bestia amablemente - ¿podrías responderme algo tu?

- Sip – dice Eris alegremente.

- ¿Por qué nos atacaste? – dice Chico Bestia con voz seria.

- Me lo ordenaron – dice Eris al instante con tono alegre – así funcionan las cosas el dice Eris has esto y yo lo hago aunque sea aburrido como lo que hice, aunque tuvo un lado divertido te encontré a ti es raro pero después de lo que paso quería verte.

- Sigo sin entender porque – dice Chico Bestia mientras mira a Eris que investiga su habitación.

- ¿La chica de Azarath es tu amiga? – dice Eris en tono de curiosidad – es bastante sombría y aburrida no se, no me agrada.

- Digamos que somos amigos pero no los mejores – dice Chico Bestia riendo.

- Y si no son los mejores amigos – dice Eris con mas curiosidad - ¿Por qué te molestaste cuando la lastime?, trato de comprender ¿Te molesto mas que cuando lastime a la rubia?

- Bueno… - dice Chico Bestia nervioso – yo…

Repentinamente Eris aparece frente el, mirándolo por un instante para después abrazarlo fuertemente recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Chico Bestia, y después separándose de este sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dice Chico Bestia confundido.

- No lo se solamente sentí deseos – dice Eris sonriendo mientras se quita el guante que llevaba puesto – observa.

Eris atraviesa con su mano su cuerpo de la cabeza, hasta la cintura después recorre varios objetos del cuarto atravesándolos, para al final tomar la mano de Chico Bestia sosteniéndola firmemente sonriendo de nuevo.

- Eres la única persona que he conocido que es capaz de tocarme – dice Eris alegre con voz mimada - aun cuando no llevo mis estabilizadores puedes hacerlo, es algo emocionante ni yo misma puedo hacerlo.

- Eso es muy extraño – dice Chico Bestia confundido mientras recibe un nuevo abrazo de Eris.

- Me tengo que ir – dice Eris con voz triste – supongo que la próxima vez que nos veamos no podremos platicar.

Al terminar de decir eso Eris salta hacia atrás entrando en un portal, para al final lanzar una barra de chocolate a las manos de Chico Bestia, quien mira todo sin saber como reaccionar.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – dice Chico Bestia en voz baja.

En un gran salón hecho de roca completamente oscuro se escucha el eco producido por fuertes golpes violentos.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dice Aquiles sumamente molesto – traigan mas vengan en grupos, usen armas, háganme creer que hay un reto.

Nuevamente se escuchan golpes, esta vez acompañados de disparos de armas láser, y al final nuevamente un silencio llena el salón.

- Nada esto somos – dice Aquiles golpeando sus manos – solo tenemos marionetas que no saben como maltratar a alguien, solo ver esta montaña de escombros me enferma.

- Nunca cambiaras – dice una persona que se encuentra cerca – siempre lo mismo, siempre que te molestas terminas aquí destruyendo todo lo que se mueva.

- No me fastidies – dice Aquiles enojado – años, décadas, siglos ¿quien lo sabe? ¿A quien le importa? Mejor sube aquí y dame alivio con una pelea, necesito sacar mi coraje.

- No soy del tipo combativo y lo sabes soy mas alguien tranquilo – dice la persona con voz calmada – no dejo que el impulso me llene, como a ti estas así por lo de Orpheo ¿verdad?

- Eso no te interesa – dice Aquiles enojado mientras termina de despedazar un robot – pero de lo que dijiste no mientras eres peor que yo, en tu calma eres un sádico.

- No lo niego el combate es así – dice la persona sonriendo – gana el mas calmado el que piensa antes de atacar y con un solo golpe destruye a su enemigo.

- ¿Qué me dices? – dice Aquiles con voz animada - ¿han pasado vidas desde que jugamos? ¿por los viejos tiempos?

- Porque no supongo que no nos va a hacer mal – dice la persona con ánimos – debemos despertar los viejos músculos después de todo.

El salón ahora retumba con golpes aun mas violentos y seguidos, mientras solo se distingue muy levemente como se levantan placas y columnas solo para ser despedazadas en instantes, y al final escuchar un tremendo impacto que hace que algunas pequeñas rocas caigan del techo del salón.

En otra parte Arquímedes observa como vibra el lugar, para después poner atención en una mesa parecida a la plancha de una morgue.

Parece que están animados – dice Arquímedes riendo – había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esos dos no se ponían así, deberías ir con ellos.

Dentro de una especie de capsula Orpheo guarda silencio ante esas palabras, mientras cierra los ojos.

- Lo se no eres así – dice Arquímedes tranquilo – pero al menos intento animarte a hacer algo fuera de lo normal.

Orpheo observa una grotesca escena en donde Arquímedes utiliza varios instrumentos afilados sobre la plancha frente a el, viendo como corta cosas que no distingue por un momento imaginando que es Eris la que esta siendo cortada, hasta que al final para y voltea hacia la capsula causándole a Orpheo vergüenza.

- No he comido nada – dice Arquímedes sonriendo mientras sostiene un emparedado – te ofrecería pero aun falta un poco para que sanes.

En la enfermería de la Torre T, Tara despierta lentamente mientras se siente confundida he intenta averiguar donde se encuentra, su mirada se encuentra borrosa y ella esta un poco mareada, se incorpora poco a poco sentándose en su cama, mientras se dedica a observar los alrededores, no reconocía el lugar aunque por lo que entendía estaba en una enfermería.

- Este lugar se me hace familiar – dice Tara confundida – es como si no fuera la primera vez que estoy aquí.

Después de eso Tara se levanta aun confundida observando el lugar para después ver la cama a su lado viendo que no había nadie pero notando que alguien había estado hay recientemente, se dirige a la puerta y avanza, ella esta sorprendida pues aunque es la primera vez que esta hay se mueve como si conociera el lugar.

- Todo esto es como si ya lo hubiera recorrido – dice Tara en voz baja mientras entra en el ascensor.

Al llegar continua avanzando hasta entrar en la sala principal donde solo se encuentra Starfire quien esta recargada cómodamente en el sofá y al verla Tara se sorprende un poco.

- Te… Tara – dice Starfire sorprendida y a la ves nerviosa – despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien – dice Tara confundida - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Este es nuestro hogar – dice Starfire sonriendo – es la Torre T, el hogar de los Jóvenes Titanes.

- Creo recordar un poco – dice Tara concentrándose – esa otra chica, me lanzo y después desperté aquí.

- Todos fuimos lanzados por ella aquí – dice Starfire tristemente – te llevamos a la enfermería, estabas inconsciente y nos preocupamos, ¿Segura que estas bien?

- Sigo un poco mareada – dice Tara con voz confusa – además todo esto es como si ya hubiera estado aquí.

- Star – dice Robin apareciendo en la pantalla de la sala – Cyborg me informo que Tara despertó ¿Se encuentra contigo?

- Si Robin aquí esta – dice Starfire respondiendo de inmediato – se encuentra bien, solo esta algo confundida.

Después de eso aparecen todos los Titanes en la pantalla, mientras Tara los mira desconcertada y después de sienta junto a Starfire.

- Debemos decidir que ocurrirá con Tara ahora – dice Robin serio.

- Al parecer se encuentra bien – dice Cyborg mientras la observa - físicamente no parece tener problemas.

- Solo esta un poco desorientada – dice Starfire afligida – es natural debido al golpe.

- Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer? – dice Robin serio nuevamente – en estos momentos al parecer ella corre peligro.

- ¿Tu que opinas Chico Bestia? – dice Raven molesta y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

- … no, no lo se… - dice Chico Bestia aun recordando lo ocurrido en su cuarto – no creo que haya peligro para ella, creo que con nosotros corre mas peligro.

- Aun así no podemos darle la espalda – dice Starfire reclamando el comentario – ella es… fue… bueno…

- Ella es alguien a quien protegemos – dice Cyborg ayudando a Starfire – no podemos negarle nuestra ayuda.

- Entonces debería quedarse hasta estar seguros de que no corre peligro – dice Robin mientras observa a los demás ¿Están de acuerdo?

- Por mi no hay ningún problema – dice Starfire abrazando a Tara solo por un instante.

- Tampoco tengo problemas – dice Cyborg alegre.

- Esta bien, si no hay problema por ustedes – dice Chico Bestia desganado ante la sorpresa de los demás por la reacción – puede estar aquí.

- Supongo que de nada me serviría reclamar – dice Raven malhumorada mientras es observada con miedo por Tara – después de todo tiene un lugar donde podrá estar.

- Muy bien por ahora te quedaras con nosotros – dice Robin amistosamente viendo a Tara – Star te llevara a una habitación para que descanses.

- Gracias a todos – dice Tara con algo de miedo – creo que estoy bastante desubicada con todo esto.

- Chico Bestia – dice Robin con voz seria – sobre la reunión será mejor que la hagamos el día de mañana por la noche te parece.

- No hay problema – dice Chico Bestia aliviado – quería decirte eso yo también.

Después de eso de la pantalla se van desapareciendo los titanes hasta que solo quedan Raven y Chico Bestia.

- Tara – dice Chico Bestia con voz alegre para después desaparecer de la pantalla – me alegro de que despertaras.

Raven desaparece sin decir nada pero antes de hacerlo mira a Tara de tal manera que la intimida, Starfire la lleva a lo largo de la Torre T hasta una habitación, justo antes de que entren Tara la interrumpe.

- Star ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dice Tara nerviosa.

- Claro que si querida amiga – dice Starfire animándola a preguntar.

- Esa otra chica, Raven – dice Tara nerviosa - ¿Le hice algo malo?

- No entiendo a que te refieres con eso – dice Starfire sorprendida.

- Al final de la conversación – dice Tara tímidamente – me vio de una manera en que parece que yo le hubiera hecho algo terrible.

- Debió ser tu imaginación – dice Starfire tratando de llamar su atención – Raven siempre ha sido algo misteriosa, eso debe ser lo que te confundió.

Tara permanece en silencio mientras pasa junto a Starfire a la habitación.

- Bienvenida a tu habitación – dice Starfire sonriendo mientras con su brazo la invita a verla.

- ¿Tu habitación? – dice Tara confundida por esas palabras.

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – dice Starfire confundida viendo a Tara.

- No – dice Tara con la voz baja – es solo que esas palabras, es como si ya las hubiera escuchado antes en este lugar.

- Bueno… ponte cómoda… dice Starfire muy nerviosa – descansa.

- Bienvenida nueva titán – escucha Tara una voz.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – dice Tara confundida.

- No – dice Starfire sorprendida - no he dicho nada, será mejor que te deje descansar.

Starfire sale de la habitación dejando a Tara sola y ella de inmediato comienza a recorrer la habitación, todo parece ser familiar para ella.

- Este lugar – dice Tara suavemente mientras se recuesta – se siente muy agradable.

Nuevamente en el cuarto donde están la capsula con Orpheo, sale al fin de esta mientras que Aquiles se acerca pasando sus manos a lo lejos.

- Todo parece en orden – dice Aquiles bostezando – supongo que tienes frío.

- No es eso – dice Orpheo con una voz diferente a la normal – sabes como me hace sentir esto.

- No se de que hablas pero bueno – dice Aquiles mientras toma un paquete y bosteza nuevamente – entonces esto te hará sentir mejor.

Orpheo abre el paquete sacando de el una vestimenta igual a la que tenia antes, y al instante comienza a ponérsela.

- Ese traje parecerá igual al otro pero lo mejore – dice Arquímedes bostezando mientras trata de explicarse – es mucho mas resistente que el anterior con eso no será tan fácil que rompan tus huesos, o al menos te darán mas resistencia.

- Esto me hace sentir mejor – dice Orpheo acomodándose la ropa a su gusto – pero sabes que le falta algo.

- Lo se aquí tienes – dice Arquímedes entregándole una especie de cubre bocas – sabia que no lo ibas a olvidar.

- Ahora si – dice Orpheo con su voz de siempre.

- Orphi – dice Eris alegre mientras salta sobre Orpheo – ya estas bien.

Orpheo solo asiente con la cabeza mientras Eris ríe muy animada.

- Arq te mandaron esto – dice Eris mientras le da un sobre a Arquímedes.

Arquímedes lee entre bostezos, para al final poner cara de disgusto.

- Hay que reunirnos todos ahora – dice Arquímedes serio.

Unos minutos después se encuentran todos ellos reunidos, Arquímedes pasea frente a ellos sosteniendo el sobre recibido mientras todos observan, Aquiles esta sumamente impaciente, Opheo y Eris no se preocupan, Control Fenómeno se encuentra confundido y la otra persona esta solamente leyendo un libro.


	11. Capitulo 11 Día Libre I

**Capitulo 11: Día Libre I**

La noche habia caido rapidamente y en la Torre T las cosas tenian un ambiente misterioso, tanto Robin como Cyborg continuaban investigando todo lo ocurrido intentando unir las piezas de ese enigma, pero aun no habia nada en concreto, ¿Por qué habia pasado eso? Era el pensamiento de ambos mientras revisaban las evidencias.

Habia aparecido un nuevo enemigo y eso los consternaba, pero mas que nada sus patrones de ataque sus estrategias, nada tenia sentido ellos hasta ese momento habian tratado con personajes logicos con estrategias definidas, patrones que ellos adivinaban de una u otra forma, pero en esos dias sus nuevos enemigos los habian logrado sumir en un caos total.

- Esto es ridículo – dijo Robin en tono serio mientras golpeaba su teclado – nada tiene sentido.

- Cálmate un poco – dijo Cyborg mientras comenzaba a bostezar hondamente – también me molesta esto pero alterándonos no vamos a lograr nada.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – dijo Robin con voz seria recriminando a Cyborg.

- No es que este tranquilo – dijo Cyborg adormecido – solamente se que si nos desesperamos caeríamos en su juego, además es mas que obvio que son capaces de atacarnos incluso aquí pero hasta ahora han respetado este lugar, al menos por ahora es seguro.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo Robin mientras meditaba un poco – no hay razón para que no lo hayan hecho antes, me duele admitirlo pero nos han derrotado antes venir aquí y rematarnos no debería ser difícil para ellos.

- Debemos tener alguna ventaja – dijo Cyborg mientras revisaba los circuitos de sus piernas – quizá ellos temen a nuestro sistema de seguridad, por muy temerarios que sean seria difícil que pudieran llegar aquí sin algún rasguño.

- Posiblemente – dijo Robin con voz seria y poco convencido.

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo Cyborg al darse cuenta de esa actitud.

- ¿No te parece raro? – pregunto Robin serio – en estos últimos dias Chico Bestia a actuado raro, incluso pidió una reunión general.

- Debe estar nervioso por todo esto – dijo Cyborg sonriendo mientras soldaba sus componentes – si supiera algo, sabes que no es de los que no saben quedarse callados.

- No lo se – dijo Robin mientras miraba la pantalla – notaste su actitud con Terra.

- Eso es simple – dijo Cyborg un poco serio – el chico esta nervioso, tenia mucho tiempo sin acercarse a ella y de pronto vuelve a su vida.

- ¿Y que paso con Eris? – pregunto Robin serio viendo una imagen de esta en la pantalla - ¿Qué paso cuando desaparecimos?

- ¿Cuál es tu punto? – pregunto esta vez Cyborg un poco molesto - ¿Insinúas que nos esta mintiendo o algo peor?

- Tu lo viste – reprocho Robin enojado – el la golpeo fácilmente, y como apareció sin que supiéramos que estaba hay.

- Yo solo se que es Chico Bestia – dijo Cyborg con voz seria – el mismo Chico Bestia que ha estado con nosotros desde el inicio, no puedo creer que este insinuando algo sobre el.

Robin tomo un poco de aliento meditando nuevamente intentado calmarse a si mismo, tomando en cuenta el comentario de su compañero metálico.

- Tienes razón – dijo Robin con un tono de voz mas sereno – es solo que todo esto me tiene bastante afectado, no pienso claramente.

- Todos estamos igual – dijo Cyborg mientras seguía reparando otra de sus partes – parece ser que repararme será mas tardado de lo que imagine esto luce mal.

- ¿Cómo tenia Chico Bestia los medicamentos para tratar a Starfire? – pregunto Robin confundido – al parecer el ya habia visto esas armas.

- Robin – dijo Cyborg reprendiendo al joven de antifaz.

- Lo se pero de todas maneras no puedes negar que es muy extraño – dijo Robin intentando justificarse.

Nuevamente en la cueva donde los enemigos de los titanes estas ahora reunidos, mantienen una cara de asombro al escuchar a Arquímedes mientras este lee un sobre mientras el tiene un rostro de alivio.

- Debes estar de broma – dijo Aquiles molesto mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura – que clase de broma es esta.

- Ninguna – dijo Arquímedes mientras mostraba el sobre a Aquiles – son las ordenes que nos llegaron.

- Quieres que realmente creamos que con todo lo que estamos haciendo – dijo Aquiles mientras se mostraba mas enojado – nos dan esa orden, es ridículo no te parece.

- Así es – dijo Arquímedes mientras se encogía de hombros – ordenes son ordenes, aunque de todas formas lo que ustedes quieran hacer es su problema.

- ¡Un día libre! – dijo Aquiles molesto mientras pateaba el piso – nos dan la orden de tomar un día libre, después de tanto tiempo, quiero decir ni siquiera recuerdo la ultima vez que algo así ocurrió, un día libre ahora con todo lo que hemos hecho nos dan un ¡día libre!, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

- Ese no es mi problema – dijo Arquímedes mientras daba un largo bostezo – no me importa que hagan con su día libre, personalmente creo que tomare una larga siesta.

- No bromees – dijo Aquiles mientras se molestaba aun mas – tu te pasas la vida dormido, siempre tirado durmiendo, despertando para comer y volver a dormir.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Arquímedes mientras limpiaba uno de sus oídos con ayuda de sus dedos – en serio tienen esa idea de mi, créanme hago mucho mas que eso pero por ahora no creo que sea momento de discutirlo, tienen un día libre piensen que hacer, o solo quédense aquí sin hacer anda, tampoco puedo obligarlos a irse.

- Bien – dijo Aquiles dándose la vuelta – me quedare aquí, ni creas que voy a salir a un día libre no creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos importe.

- Como gustes – dijo Arquímedes mientras sonreía somnoliento – igual es tu día libre, sino quieres salir me parece bien, pero que hay de los demás.

- Por mi esta bien – dijo la persona que sostenía un libro – me gustaría hacer algunas cosas.

- también yo – dijo Control Fenómeno mientras sonreía – hay una convención de historietas que no me gustaría perder.

- Patéticos – dijo Aquiles manteniendo su tono de disgusto.

- A mi también me gustaría hacer algo – dijo Orpheo mientras sostenía en su mano un papel y hacia que Aquiles cambiara su expresión por una de sorpresa.

- Yo me quedo – dijo Eris con tono de enojo – ya vi muchas personas el día de hoy, no quiero ver mas por un tiempo y además mañana para mi no va a ser un buen día.

- Si lo suponía – dijo Arquímedes mientras bostezaba – entonces tres de ustedes van a salir mientras que Eris y Aquiles seguirán aquí, yo por mi parte pasare el día durmiendo hace tanto que no tengo un día en paz, nos vemos entonces.

Ahora Aquiles parecía molesto con lo que habia dicho un instante atrás, queriendo cambiar su decisión pero al mismo tiempo al ver a Orpheo que por un momento le sostuvo la mirada, lo hicieron detenerse inmediatamente y salir del lugar rapidamente.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – pregunto Control Fenómeno viendo a Aquiles.

- Querido ayudante – dijo Arquímedes riendo un poco – será mejor que no preguntes, digamos que son asuntos personales.

- Conti tonto – dijo Eris riendo animada – incluso yo se que esas cosas son complicadas, y eso que no tengo idea de que cosas son.

- Entiendo – dijo Control Fenómeno un poco apenado por haber preguntado.

- Descuida – dijo Arquímedes mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio – mi querido ayudante antes de que te vayas hay algunas cosas que deseo que terminemos.

Control Fenómeno y Arquímedes salieron del salón dejando a los demás que un instante después se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- ¿Por qué puede tocarme? – se preguntaba Eris mientras se encontraba recostada en el piso de su habitación.

- Es la primera vez que alguien puede hacer eso – seguía cuestionándose Eris mientras recorría su cuerpo – fue una lastima que haya sido así, hubiera preferido que lo hiciera sin sus guantes así hubiera sentido la piel de otra persona por primera vez, siempre he querido saber que se siente.

- Chico Bestia – pensaba Eris esta vez acostada en su cama – eres mucho mas interesante de lo que habia imaginado, ya nos volveremos a ver.

En el laboratorio Control Fenómeno parecía estar atareado armando un aparato que Arquímedes deseaba y que supervisaba personalmente desde su cama.

- Si no estuvieras aquí no tendría idea de que es esto – dijo Control Fenómeno mientras sostenía el objeto – es increíble que algo así pueda existir desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Amigo mío – dijo Arquímedes mientras sonreía – no tienes idea de lo que existe en este mundo desde hace tanto, es por eso que nosotros debemos dar el primer movimiento.

- Aun así ¿Te parece bien lo de tener un día libre? – pregunto Control Fenómeno.

- Hemos esperado por tanto tiempo – dijo Arquímedes mientras se estiraba en su cama – que esperar un día mas no creo que vaya a hacer la diferencia, además mañana yo me encargare de continuar los preparativos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – pregunto Control Fenómeno mientras seguía manipulando el artefacto.

- No, tu también toma el día – dijo Arquímedes mientras cerraba los ojos – enviare a algunos de nuestros amigos metálicos a recolectar las cosas, con ellos debería ser suficiente.

- Esta bien – dijo Control Fenómeno mientras daba un suspiro.

- Se ve que deseabas ir a ese lugar – dijo Arquímedes mientras bostezaba suavemente – personalmente encuentro mas atractiva la idea de tomar un largo descanso, después de mañana las cosas se iran complicando.

- Lo imagino – dijo Control Fenómeno mientras observaba su creación – parece ser que esta listo.

- Por lo menos esa parte – dijo Arquímedes serio – aun nos falta mucho para poder obtener "eso".

- Dejando de lado a los Titanes – dijo Control Fenómeno serio – aun nos queda una amenaza mucho mayor, aunque al parecer ellos también están actuando cautelosamente.

- Ya tendremos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos con ellos – dijo Arquímedes mientras rascaba su cadera – por ahora vayamos lentamente.

- ¿también entraras en la batalla? – pregunto Control Fenómeno curioso.

- Soy mas un pensador que un luchador y lo sabes – respondió Arquímedes riendo – aun así si la situación lo amerita soy capaz de ensuciarme las manos.

Nuevamente en la Torre T, Robin y Cyborg continúan trabajando, el chico del antifaz revisa cuidadosamente varios monitores intentando conectar las cosas el incidente de Control Fenómeno, sus extraños acompañantes, la refinería donde encontraron la mascara de Slade y por ultimo su enfrentamiento con Eris, sin duda todo eso estaba unido era obvio que existía mas de un enemigo y que aun no mostraban sus verdaderas intenciones, Cyborg seguía revisando su cuerpo sorprendido de los daños tan específicos que habia recibido quemaduras en componentes específicos que dañaban áreas mucho mayores los dos jóvenes estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta se abre llamando la atención de los dos.

- Starfire – dijeron los dos al ver a la joven entrar a ese lugar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Cyborg acercándose a Starfire mirándola de arriba abajo..

- Mucho mejor – dijo Starfire con voz alegre mientras sonreía – gracias por preguntar, me siento con mas energía.

- ¿Estas segura, Star? – pregunto esta vez Robin con voz preocupada – deberías de descansar un poco no forces de mas tu cuerpo.

- Me encuentro bien Robin – dijo Starfire mientras le sonreía al chico que inmediatamente tomo una actitud nerviosa – mi cuerpo aun no esta como normalmente esta pero te aseguro que no estoy esforzándome mucho.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Star? – pregunto Cyborg mientras disimuladamente se burlaba por la reacción de Robin.

- Bueno yo vine aquí para hablar con Robin – dijo Starfire mientras con sus ojos le hacia una petición a Cyborg.

- será mejor que los deje solos – dijo Cyborg de inmediato entendiendo a su amiga – voy a comer algo al parecer tendré que pasar la noche reparándome y necesitare toda la fuerza que sea posible.

Inmediatamente después de que Cyborg salio Starfire fue al lado de Robin guardando silencio mientras este trabajaba, aunque al poco tiempo este paro en lo que hacia.

- Star yo lo siento – dijo Robin mientras miraba a su compañera – en estos dias he estado encerrado investigando, dándole toda mi atención a esto, yo bueno...

- Esta bien Robin – dijo Starfire con una voz de alegría interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar? – pregunto Robin curioso girando en su silla para ver a Starfire.

- Quería estar un momento contigo – dijo Starfire mientras lucia un poco nerviosa – es extraño pero hacia mucho tiempo que no estábamos solos y quería verte así.

- Lo siento – dijo Robin con algo de vergüenza bajando la mirada – es solo que todo esto es tan extraño, aunque lo intente no podría sacarlo de mi mente.

- Yo lo se – dijo Starfire mientras desviaba su mirada y apenas murmuraba – esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

- ¿Qué dijiste Starfire? – dijo Robin mientras lucia un tanto sonrojado pues habia escuchado las palabra de su compañera.

- Nada yo – dijo Starfire mientras sonreía nerviosa y se ponía su mano en el rostro – será mejor que te deje continuar.

- Gracias – dijo Robin mientras tomaba la mano de Starfire deteniéndola un poco – gracias por venir.

Starfire solamente guardo silencio y salio del lugar, llevando con ella un rostro de alegría por las palabras de Robin hasta que llego a su habitación donde simplemente se acostó a dormir manteniendo su alegría aun cuando sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

En su habitación Chico Bestia se encontraba despierto, lleno de una extraña confusión debido a la visita de Eris.

- Eris – dijo Chico Bestia mientras recordaba como ella habia estado hay en su habitación.

- No parecía ser la misma de la tarde – pensó Chico Bestia mientras recordaba la manera en que habia lastimado a sus amigos.

- Eris y Loki – dijo Chico Bestia cerrando sus ojos un instante.

- Pequeño niño verde – dijo una sombra que sostenía a Chico Bestia por el cuello asfixiándolo – eres tan débil.

Chico Bestia luchaba por zafarse de su enemigo pero era imposible, era mucho mas fuerte que el y además los poderes del joven parecían no responder.

- Tu y tus amigos son débiles – dijo nuevamente la sombra mientras presionaba un poco mas la garganta del joven – o debería decir lo que queda de tus amigos, acabar con ellos fue tan sencillo.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron, mientras este daba un sobresalto en su cama mirando inmediatamente el reloj vio como habian pasado apenas unos minutos.

A su mente volvió el recuerdo de Eris abrazándolo no sabia el porque pero fuera de la sorpresa no le habia molestado para nada que ella hiciera eso, la segunda vez el mismo sintió deseos de corresponder ese abrazo, era extraño una enemiga que era capaz de despertar sentimientos de agrado en el.

- Mañana va a ser un día verdaderamente ocupado – dijo Chico Bestia mientras cerraba sus ojos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Raven esta estaba sentada en el piso de esta meditando, pensaba que si lograba conectarse con su interior mas rápido podría recuperar sus poderes y podría ser de ayuda nuevamente para todos sus amigos.

La meditación la ayudaba a limpiar su mente, a poder lidiar con sus dudas y como siempre mantenerse serena ante cualquier cosa, pero no estaba haciendo nada por sus poderes.

- Maldición – dijo Raven mientras se sentía enojada.

- No puedo – dijo Raven nuevamente llena de frustración y coraje – no puedo, mis poderes no vuelven.

Dentro de su enojo noto algo bastante curioso, no estaba destruyendo las cosas estaba muy molesta, mas de lo que nunca se permitía y no habia mas reacción que su propio malestar eso la hacia sentir una mezcla de emociones, tristeza por la falta de sus poderes y a la vez un enorme alivio, muchas veces deseo poder vivir sin preocupaciones sin miedo a vivir con emociones.

Era extraño obtener algo que siempre habia querido de manera tan repentina el tenerlo de forma tan repentina hacia que no lo disfrutara tanto como se supone que debería pero aun así no le molestaba para nada, Raven dejo que por un momento que la confusión se apoderara de ella, no tenia poderes y eso la enojaba, pero al mismo tiempo la liberaba de mucho de su peso.

Fue a su cama a recostarse mientras pensaba en muchas de las situaciones que habian ocurrido en ese día, todo era bastante confuso, Terra se encontraba en la torre y eso la hacia enojar pero habia mas de una razón por la cual se irritaba y ella no lo lograba entender.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Raven únicamente mientras se quedaba dormida.

En un lugar muy diferentes una joven recorría un pasillo largo mientras dos personas vestidas con batas largas en color blanco la llamaban.

- Señorita – dijo una de las personas que era un hombre de mediana edad – el se ha comunicado con nosotros.

- ¿Hace cuanto ocurrió eso? – pregunto la joven con voz seria.

- Hace unos minutos apenas – dijo la otra persona que era una mujer un poco mayor – al parecer se encuentra en camino pero nos habla de varias complicaciones en su viaje, eso le ha hecho decidir renegociar los contratos.

- ¿Renegociar? – dijo la joven mostrándose molesta - ¿Quién se cree que es y con quien cree que esta tratando?, envíen un mensaje se respetara el contrato de la manera en que se realizo al inicio cualquier negociación esta prohibida y si este tipo no acepta, ya saben como proceder.

- Entendido – dijo la el hombre mientras daba la vuelta y se retiraba – se hará lo que ordena inmediatamente señorita.

- ¿Sucede algo mas? – pregunto la chica al mirar que la mujer no se retiraba.

- Lo siento señorita – dijo la mujer sacando un sobre que guardaba bajo su bata – uno de los monitores de la sala de vigilancia le envía este sobre, bajo la etiqueta de clasificado.

- Entiendo – dijo la joven que tomo de inmediato el sobre – puedes retirarte.

- Señorita – dijo la mujer mientras daba media vuelta.

- Me pregunto que es lo que estas haciendo – pensó la joven mientras miraba el interior del sobre – espero que sepas que es lo que haces, porque pronto deberás volver.

La mañana llego haciendo que todos comenzaran un nuevo día, personas que van y vienen de un lugar a otro en una armoniosa rutina que acompaña a la mayoría de las personas, incluso algunas que llevan vidas muy distintas a las comunes.

- Será mejor que me retire – dijo Control Fenómeno mientras miraba a su acompañante.

- Que te diviertas – dijo este mientras miraba un libro en sus manos.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – pregunto Control Fenómeno deteniéndose un momento.

- Voy a visitar un viejo lugar – dijo quien tenia el libro con voz de entusiasmo – deje algo en ese sitio hace mucho.

- Entonces que te diviertas tu también – dijo Control Fenómeno mientras desaparecía.

- Así lo haré – dijo su compañero mientras también desaparecía.

En uno de los parques de Jump City dos personas caminaban tranquilas, uno de ellos vestido con un jean en color negro y una camisa de manga corta en color amarillo sin abotonar, mientras que la otra llevaba un pantalón deportivo holgado en color negro junto a una sudadera del mismo color, su cabeza cubierta por el gorro de su sudadera y en la parte baja del rostro un cubre bocas al mismo color.

- Vamos – dijo el joven que llevaba la camisa amarilla – debiste escoger algo mas cómodo.

- Esto es cómodo – dijo quien llevaba la ropa deportiva.

Mientras caminaban, algunas jóvenes miraban atentas a quien vestía de forma tan vistosa y notaban la forma tan discreta de quien lo acompañaba.

- Ves ponen mas atención si vistes mejor – dijo nuevamente quien llevaba la camisa – por lo menos eso creo yo.

- Aquiles basta – dijo quien llevaba la ropa deportiva con voz seria – discutir sobre la vestimenta es algo que no tiene sentido.

- Esta bien, yo lo siento – dijo Aquiles mientras se ponía nervioso y apenado – discúlpame Orpheo, si de esa manera sientes comodidad entonces esta bien.

- De cualquier manera – dijo Orpheo con un tono de voz menos grave de lo normal - ¿Por qué decidiste salir?

- Yo… - dijo Aquiles dudando en que responder – no quería quedarme sin hacer nada, además llevo tiempo sin recibir sol, así que al final no me pareció mala idea parece ser mejor que estar haciendo lo de siempre.

- ¿Por qué conmigo? – pregunto Orpheo de manera seca - ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?.

- ¿Acaso te molesta? – pregunto Aquiles con duda en su voz al escuchar eso.

- No me respondas una pregunta con una pregunta – dijo Orpheo con algo de molestia en su voz – respóndeme quieres o simplemente di que no deseas hacerlo, además no, no me molesta que vengas conmigo solamente deseo saber porque.

- No quería ir con alguien mas – dijo Aquiles intentando formar una explicación – Sátiro y el otro parecían tener sus propios planes ir con ellos seria una molestia para ambos, la única opción era venir contigo.

- Ya veo solo estas aquí por que soy la única opción – dijo Orpheo con un extraño tono de voz.

Ambos continuaron su camino mientras intentaban tener nuevamente algo de que poder platicar, un par de niños jugaba un poco mas delante de ellos con un globo que salio volando cuando el pequeño que lo llevaba tropezó, ambos comenzaron a llorar por la perdida de su globo.

Pero cuando ambos pensaban que seria imposible tomarlo, Aquiles de un salto lo tomo sin dificultades para después dárselo a los niños que por un instante quedaron congelados al ver como habia saltado fácilmente diez metros como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

- Aquí tienen – dijo Aquiles sin saber el porque habia saltado.

- ¡Gracias! – dijeron los pequeños mientras seguían jugando con su globo.

Nuevamente algunas miradas de sorpresa fueron dirigidas a Aquiles por su anterior acción, pero este de inmediato ignoro todo.

- ¿Por qué los ayudaste? – pregunto Orpheo mientras se sentaba en una banca.

- No tengo idea – dijo Aquiles mientras se sentaba a su lado – solamente decidí hacerlo, además no fue gran cosa.

- Debes tener mas cuidado – dijo Orpheo reprendiendo a Aquiles – debemos mantener un perfil bajo mientras estamos entre las personas, recuerda que no llevamos nuestras cosas y si por alguna razón entráramos en batalla esto seria un desastre.

- Lo se, lo se – dijo Aquiles mientras miraba a las personas que estaban en el parque – me pregunto si imaginan que seres como nosotros existimos.

- Pareces mas pensativo de lo usual – dijo Orpheo mientras miraba también a las personas – no creo que lo hagan, siempre están ocupados en si mismos.

- Y tu parece que tienes mas deseos de hablar de lo normal – dijo Aquiles sonriendo nervioso por ese comentario que el mismo decía.

Los dos miraban como la gente recorría el lugar, todos diferentes entre si parecía que todos tenian un mundo propio y personal, iban solitarios o en parejas y grupos lo cual para ambos resultaba extraño, jóvenes y adultos recorriendo ese lugar, niños jugueteando, adolescentes disfrutando de la compañía de otros.

En otra parte de la ciudad Raven y Chico Bestia caminan vistiendo ropa común y corriente, ella con un jean en color azul oscuro con una blusa sin mangas en color negro y una cartera que hacia juego con su ropa, mientras que él llevaba la misma ropa que habia usado el día anterior.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Raven con voz seria.

- Espera un poco – dijo Chico Bestia tratando de tranquilizarla – aun nos falta para llegar.

- Al menos podrías decirme a donde vamos – dijo Raven con el mismo tono de voz.

- Quisiera dejarlo por ahora en una sorpresa – dijo Chico Bestia mostrándose amistoso – ¿De cualquier manera como te sientes?

- Bastante bien – dijo Raven un poco sorprendida por la preocupación del joven – aun estoy un poco adolorida pero es normal, fuera de eso y del hecho de que no tengo poderes estoy bien.

- Pareces molesta – dijo Chico Bestia mientras caminaba delante de Raven.

- ¿Molesta?, ¿Y si lo estoy para que me hiciste venir? – pregunto Raven enojada - ¿Es mas para que me necesitas, bien pudiste venir solo?, aquí me siento como un estorbo.

- Pensé que podría hacerte sentir bien tu sabes salir un poco – dijo Chico Bestia mientras volteaba a ver a Raven – además quería mostrarte algunas cosas, y por si no te lo dije antes no eres ningún estorbo.

Ese comentario hizo que ella se sintiera feliz, aunque lucho por no demostrarlo frente a el ya era suficiente con lo que sentía al no tener poderes como para complicarse aun mas.

En la Torre T, solamente se encontraba Starfire en el salón principal preparándose para desayunar buscando algunas cosas que necesitaba en el refrigerador, justo cuando cerro la puerta una voz la hizo sentir un pequeño susto.

- Buenos dias – dijo Terra quien hacia unos minutos habia entrado y hasta entonces habia estado observando a Starfire buscar cosas en el refrigerador.

- Buenos dias Te… Tara – dijo Starfire nerviosa pues por un instante casi la llamo Terra.

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunto Terra al no ver a nadie mas.

- Robin y Cyborg están trabajando – dijo Starfire mientras comenzaba a acomodar todo lo necesario para su desayuno.

- ¿Y Chico Bestia? – pregunto nuevamente Terra mientras miraba a Starfire nerviosa.

- El y Raven salieron muy temprano por la mañana – dijo Starfire con voz amable aunque por el rostro de Terra al escucharla supo que no le habia entusiasmado la idea.

- Te refieres a salir juntos – dijo Terra con voz seria mientras recorría con su dedo la barra donde Starfire preparaba su alimento – juntos como una cita.

- Raven y Chico Bestia en una cita – dijo Starfire riendo un poco – no, nada de eso ellos… bueno… tu sabes… salieron juntos… porque el la invito a hacer algo… pero definitivamente no es una cita.

- ¿Ellos dos son muy cercanos? – pregunto Terra con un rostro serio.

- Bueno son amigos si a eso te refieres – dijo Starfire sin poder explicarse bien – como todos nosotros.

- Star tu sabes a que me refiero – dijo Terra con voz seria – me refiero a cercanos, como mas que amigos.

- No lo creo – dijo Starfire quien ahora se sentía intimidada por Terra que parecía enojada.

- Perdón Star – dijo Terra apenada al ver que Starfire la miraba con miedo – yo, yo no se que me paso no se ni porque pregunte todas esas cosas.

- Descuida amiga mía – dijo Starfire con voz alegre al ver a Terra arrepentida de su actitud – te gustaría acompañarme a consumir los nutrientes matutinos.

- ¿Te refieres a que si quiero desayunar contigo? – pregunto Terra un poco confundida.

- Exacto – dijo Starfire mientras tomaba un poco de una extraña masa gelatinosa que comió de inmediato.

- Claro, tengo hambre – dijo Terra que tomo también un poco de esa masa.

De regreso con Raven y Chico Bestia, estos continuaban su recorrido de ves en cuando deteniéndose en los aparadores, donde la mayoría de las veces era el chico quien les hacia perder el tiempo y las pocas veces que la joven se detenía a ver algo era reprendida por este.

- Al menos sin poderes tu puedes pasar desapercibida entre la gente – dijo Chico Bestia con voz alegre – yo sigo llamando la atención con mi color verde.

- No es tan fácil – dijo Raven reclamando el comentario del joven.

- Sabia que reclamarías – dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo – por ahora eres una joven completamente normal, mientras que yo parezco un vegetal gigante.

- Ya basta con eso – dijo Raven nuevamente molesta por esos comentarios.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Chico Bestia siguiendo la pelea aunque con humor – al menos conservo mi increíble personalidad.

- Si claro – dijo Raven mientras inconscientemente sonrío por ese comentario.

- Vaya – dijo Chico Bestia mientras lucia sorprendido – hacia mucho tiempo que no miraba eso.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Raven confusa mientras se daba cuenta de la sorpresa de su compañero.

- Sonreíste – dijo Chico Bestia con alegría.

- No, no lo hice – dijo Raven con voz molesta – no sonreí menos por un comentario así.

- Lo hiciste – dijo Chico Bestia contradiciéndola intencionalmente – yo te vi.

. No es verdad – dijo Raven sintiéndose tonta por seguir con el juego pero tenia que dejar las cosas en claro – que te quede claro que no lo hice.

- Bueno entonces no lo hiciste – dijo Chico Bestia fingiendo seriedad – eso es una pena.

- ¿Una pena por que? – pregunto Raven nuevamente confundida.

- Porque cuando sonríes te ves muy linda – dijo Chico Bestia alegre dándose la vuelta inmediatamente.

Raven simplemente sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin que ella pudiera impedirlo o al menos ocultarlo con su capucha, ella también intentaba no mostrarle su rostro directamente a Chico Bestia que por su parte también quería evitar mirarla después de decirle un comentario como ese, era la primera vez que el la elogiaba de semejante manera y ahora que lo habia hecho no sabia cual pudiera ser la reacción.

- ¿Linda yo? – pensó Raven sin poder creer del todo esas palabras – es la primera vez que me llama así, ahora ¿Qué debo hacer?

- No dijo nada – pensaba por su parte Chico Bestia nervios - ¿Estará molesta?, no se porque le dije eso aunque la verdad es que ella se ve así cuando sonríe, pensé que decírselo era lo correcto pero parece que me equivoque.

- Chico Bestia… - dijo Raven mientras se sentía nerviosa sobre que responder.

Aunque antes de que pudiera seguir, sonó el comunicador de que llevaba en la cartera Raven haciéndola sentir un alivio a la vez que a Chico Bestia lo dejaba en suspenso.

- Raven – dijo Starfire por el comunicador – quería pedirte algunos productos del centro de la ciudad sino es una molestia para ti.

- Claro – dijo Raven con voz seria – al regresar pasaremos por tus compras Starfire.

- Gracias amiga mía – dijo Starfire mientras terminaba la comunicación.

- No te molestaría pasar después a comprar algunas cosas – dijo Raven al Chico Bestia mientras guardaba el comunicador.

- No hay problema – dijo Chico Bestia mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Los dos continuaron caminando, sin mencionar nuevamente nada de lo que habia pasado minutos atrás aunque en los rostros de ambos parecía haber cierta decepción por la interrupción, decidieron seguir en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio que Chico Bestia habia visitado un día antes.

- Llegamos – dijo Chico Bestia mientras señalaba el edificio – ven.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo Raven mientras miraba como Chico Bestia entraba con toda confianza.

- Ven – dijo Chico Bestia mientras miraba como Raven dudaba, para después tomar su mano y estirarla hasta el interior.

- Bienvenida a mi casa – dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo mientras señalaba todo el lugar – al menos lo fue hasta que los conocí a ustedes.

- ¡Tu casa! – dijo Raven mientras miraba el lugar.


End file.
